To Break Walls
by freezeon98
Summary: When Jack Frost meets Elsa both their worlds are changed. For the first time, neither of them are alone. Jack tries to help Elsa open up to him, but it's not easy for either of them. When tragedy strikes, Jack is forced to move on. Two hundred years later and now a Guardian, things are looking up. But when Pitch returns with a new ally, will the Guardians be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1 Jack's POV

**Chapter 1 Jack's POV**

I'll never forget the first time my path crossed with Elsa's, just hours after everything went wrong for her.

I remember wandering the streets at dusk that night, lightly dragging my stick along the ground, icy patterns decorating the pavement. There were few people outside today. I was bored, looking for fun, looking for something to do.

A little boy ran in front of me, excitedly looking back at me. I felt a grin slide on my face.

"Come on! Aren't you coming?"

"Coming to what?" I replied enthusiastically, trying to catch up with him.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" he persisted.

"Wait, tell me what for!"

The boy looked back at me and then stopped in front of me, looking impatient.

"Come on, Dad." He reached out his hand and I felt an icy cold go through me as a man walked through me, the earnest little boy leading him towards the castle. Oh. Right. I couldn't help feeling a lump in my throat and I wanted to scream for all my frustration. When would I get used to it? Would anyone ever see me? I really needed to stop letting it get to me.

I sighed and went back to drawing patterns on the ground. The little boy slid on the frosty road and laughed. His dad chuckled and put him on his shoulders. Then they left me alone.

Obviously something was going on at the castle. Probably the crowning that I had overheard on the streets yesterday. Normally, the idea of being around all those people would excite me, but I didn't feel up to it tonight. There was no point at all.

I let the wind take me up to a pine tree, and I sat there just looking at all the lights flickering in the kingdom. The Man in the Moon was closer though, his light shining on me. I put up my hood on my cloak up and looked at him.

"Can you tell me what I have to do? Why am I here?" I asked quietly. He didn't reply. Just stood there watching me, not daring to reveal his carefully guarded secret.

I felt angry. I felt hopeless. What was I doing here? No one could see me. No one could hear me. I was alone, the only one who knew of my existence was the Man in the Moon and even he ignored me.

I touched a branch and watched the frost glide delicately over the bark, as if carving it. My stick hung from a lower branch and I closed my eyes, feeling my temples pulsing.

I hated when I did this. I should have stayed around the towns people. At least I could feel like I was a part of them. Up here, I was admitting to the loneliness. I was letting it take me over. It was at times like these when I tried to search my memory.

Every time I did so, I came up with nothing except waking up on that frozen lake. And being completely and utterly alone. Not knowing anyone except the Man in the Moon, who was a good as nothing.

These thoughts kept playing in my mind as I watched the landscape below me, the wind blowing water from the lake. That's when I saw her.

I strained my eyes and sat up. A figure, a girl, running along the lake. Only she wasn't sinking, she was freezing it, snow and what looked like ice blazing around her with every step she took. How was that possible? It couldn't be, but it seemed almost like my abilities. Bewildered and intrigued, I grabbed my stick and let the wind take me towards her.

She started into the woods, towards the mountains that were nearby, snow glinting off their peaks. I flew from tree from tree, anxious to learn what I could.

"Hey, wait!" I called to her. She kept on running. Right, she can't hear me, though I swore she glanced back. I bit my lip, and then continued.

So I followed her, just keeping pace with her. I looked up. Clouds were starting to obscure the Moon and the sky. There were clear skies earlier, but now it was a gray blanket that threatened to spit out snow judging how the temperature had fallen.

She continued running for a good while, and just when I was starting to question how any living person can run that long, she collapsed. I watched, troubled and helpless to console her. I couldn't do anything at all. She laid there for a while, crumpled up in a ball, trembling. Would she freeze to death?

Just when I was thinking about getting help, she pushed herself up. She wiped her face which I was surprised to see tears on. Then she continued on.

I continued to watch her, torn. What could I do? I looked up at the Man in the Moon, foolishly hoping he would have an answer. As well as ignoring me, he was nowhere to be seen. Snow had started to fall, swift and unforgiving. It had covered the ground in a surprising amount of time.

She didn't seem to notice the cold or the rapid snowfall.

"Elsa!"

We both turned around. The girl had a frightened, terrified expression on her face and took off running. I looked back at Elsa, and then towards the voice in the distance that seemed to be pursuing her.

I jumped down and after hesitating for a moment, went towards the voice.

"Elsa! Wait, please!"

When I got closer, I saw a girl riding on horseback in a ball gown. Her expression held worry and had a desperate air. The horse was having trouble in the snow, which was accumulating by the minute.

"We can fix this!"

I watched, hoping I could find out more about the situation that revolved around this girl Elsa. The one who seemed to have had ice and snow spiraling around her every move when I first saw her. I willed this girl to say something more, desperate to quench my curiosity.

Then the girl fell off due to snow falling from a tree and the horse took off without her. She gave a wail of frustration and pleaded for it to come back. The horse skidded off, leaving her in the woods.

She jumped up, rubbing her arms with her hands. I observed from afar as she wandered around. I thought she would go back to the kingdom, so I was surprised when she continued walking the direction that she'd been originally riding in.

I watched her, mildly amused as she fell into some icy water. Her gown immediately stiffened in the cold air.

"Cold, cold," she kept chanting to herself. I would've laughed if I hadn't been so concerned and interested in what was going on. She _was_ the one who had gone out in nothing but a gown.

Eventually though, she found a cabin in the middle of the woods. She went inside of it hurriedly and it seemed evident that she wasn't going to back out. Probably going to take shelter in it,wait for the storm to pass over.

I glanced up at the sky, which was growing increasingly lighter. It was past dawn. I'd been watching this girl awhile. What had happened to the girl Elsa? I glanced back to the cabin, which a broad-shouldered male was now entering, and then decided to scour around.

I went back to where I had left her and followed the other girl. It was no use to search for her on foot, the tracks were already covered. I lifted my stick and let the wind catch me, making me airborne. It was no use. There was too much forest, too much leafy coverage to be able to see anyone.

I started to go back down, when something glistening caught my eye. Light reflecting off something, blinding me. I shielded my eyes, and commanded the wind to take me closer.

As I got closer, I was able to get a clearer view of what it was that I had spotted. It was a tower, a castle, of ice, flashing and gleaming in the sunlight. I dropped down to the ground and gazed upon it in awe. It was incredible. I laughed. It was mind-blowing, spectacular. I had never seen anything like it.

Could it be that the girl-Elsa-had created this? There was only one way to find out. I started to climb the frozen staircase leading up to the tower doors.

* * *

**Hey guys! You like? Maybe review? I'd like to know that if I updated people would still read it :)**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 Jack's POV

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! I've been working hard on this and I feel like it's good enough to put on here! Pretty proud of it. Review=chapters! **

**Chapter 2 Jack's POV**

I opened up the door. The inside was even more spectacular than the outside, crystal chandeliers hanging, the ice on the floor carved like a snowflake. I smiled briefly and looked up. That's when I saw her.

She was looking at me, her eyes blue and wide. Her hand, which looked very delicate, fluttered to her heart. She was wearing a frosty blue dress, her pale blond hair braided off to the side, framing her face. I had never seen anything more beautiful.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. I just stared at her, my mouth slightly open. I was frozen.

Then the spell was broken. The girl looked away from me. She picked up her dress and started up the stairs, stumbling on the first few steps.

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

Confused, I looked around myself, but I didn't see anyone else. She couldn't mean me? Could she? I felt myself involuntarily hoping, and I was almost scared to.

"Are- Are you talking to me?" I called out to her. She didn't turn around.

"Just leave me alone!"

It felt as though my heart would explode, felt as though my veins were wired. The chance, just the slimmest chance that she could mean me. That someone was talking to me and seeing me in a little less than a century, seemed too good to be true.

I swallowed hard and walked up the stairs, cautiously, afraid that if I moved too quickly the chance would go away.

I finally made it up to the doors. They looked like they could be transparent but when I tried to look through them I couldn't. I took a deep breath and my hands trembling, pushed it open.

I peeked my head through, trying to be alert. I could almost taste the disappointment and frustration that was on the verge of consuming me. I had to believe that something was changing.

"I said to get out!"

My head swiveled to the voice. The girl was standing on a balcony, her palms raised, as if to defend herself. Her expression was one of hostility, but her eyes were terrified. I felt as though everything slowed down.

"Wait," I told her anxiously, trying to get a word in. "I'm not here to hurt you, I swear."

I attempted to move closer to her, approaching her like I would a small child or a wounded animal. Her eyes hardened as I did so.

"I have to know something," I continued, speaking quickly. My breathing quickened, my heart pounding. "You can see me?"

"What kind of question it that?" she retorted, annoyed. "I came here to get away. Now I order you to leave, or I'll have to make you."

I ignored her last part. She could see me. _She could see me._

I turned away from her, overwhelmed with joy. Was this really happening? I put my head in my hands, not daring to believe it. The years of being isolated and lonely were over. I was _finally_ heard.

I laughed, and turned around, grinning at her.

"She can see me!" I exclaimed, rushing towards her. I'm not exactly sure what I was going to do.

"Stop!"

She swallowed and then ice shot out of her hands. I felt my eyes widen and I instinctively raised up my stick, a compressed ball of frost shooting out from it. Wait! What if I hurt her? A flash of fear went through me.

Before I could react, the two rammed into each other, producing a blinding light. I squinted my eyes tightly and when I opened them, the room was full of snowflakes, falling from some undefined site. I watched them for a second, and held out my hand to catch one. It melted in my hand and I laughed quietly.

I looked up and my gaze fell upon the girl. She was laying against the ground, propped up by one hand, staring at me in alarm. She wasn't hurt was she?

"Oh! Sorry about that," I apologized hastily, "Didn't mean to knock you down. To be fair though, you were trying to attack me."

I immediately walked to her, holding out my hand. She hesitated and then took my hand. They were as tiny and delicate as I had thought they were. I grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"How did you do that?"

I took a deep breath and leaned against my stick, just looking at her, taking her in. She was incredible. I couldn't get over the fact that she saw me. That I was standing here, talking to _anyone_, let alone this amazing person.

"You see me. This is real. You can really see me!"

I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling, the moment. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. Even though I knew it to be true already, I had to experience it again.

I opened my eyes and moved near her. I kept my eyes on hers and very hesitantly, reached out and touched her dress. I was aware of the warmness radiating off her skin, could feel her though the sleeve. She was entirely real. I could feel her.

"You don't go through me!" I said incredulously. I grinned and looked back at her face. She was staring at me like I was the strangest person she'd ever encountered, which I probably was.

"Answer the question," she said suddenly.

"Huh? Sorry what was it?" I inquired.

She walked away from me, sitting down a couple feet away. "Where did you get your abilities?"

"Oh, yeah. Right, those," I said. I searched my mind and coming up with nothing, shrugged my shoulders. "I've always had them. The Man in the Moon must have given them to me. If he didn't he's never said so. Then again, he never says anything. Gets pretty frustrating."

I let her digest that and then continued, "I mean, your powers seem to resemble mine. Granted, they're a _little_ bit cooler—" I mumbled this—"But I've never met someone else like that."

"Someone like you or someone who's cooler?" she asked, a teasing smile on her lips. I smiled and ducked my head.

"Both," I admitted. "I've never met anyone with anything. No special talents. Not like you and me anyways." I winked at her and a beautiful blush colored her cheeks.

"Neither have I," she whispered and then cleared her throat. "I never thought- I mean, I always thought I was alone."

"Well not anymore," I told her. The words hung in the air between us and I looked for something to talk about. "So this tower is pretty awesome. I mean for creating it alone,well I assume you were alone anyway. I can honestly say I've never seen anything like this."

I stopped talking and shook my head at myself. God, I was babbling. She showed no signs of having been irritated though. I tried another tactic.

"Why are you alone up here anyway?"

She looked away from my gaze and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I just wanted to be."

"Right. So I gathered." I looked away and at my stick. I traced it lightly, and continued, "I've been alone for while. It gets pretty lonely."

"I know."

I started at her answer. She looked at me with those exquisite blue eyes, and then darted her eyes away. She had been alone too. Something told me there was a lot more to her. Maybe we were similar in more than one way.

"So," I said, the only thing I could think of to say, "My name is Jack."

I held out my hand and after a moment she took it. My skin felt electrified at the contact.

"I'm Elsa."


	3. Chapter 3 Elsa's POV

**A/N: Thanks to my Guest who left reviews and I got a follow! :D (I'm excited). Anyway, I've got a lot of chapters prewritten, so as long as you review, I'll keep uploading! Thanks for reading!**

**This is Elsa's POV when she meets Jack. Hope you like :)**

**Chapter 3 Elsa's POV**

I felt a smile play on my lips. All those years, of trying to achieve the impossible. And for what? To eventually slip up, to eventually watch my worst fear happen. Now that it had happened, I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. _I was finally free, _I thought incredulously. A laugh bubbled up and I let it ring throughout the tower, rejoicing in the feeling. It was a strange thing, to not have to worry about keeping it all in. Not having to be afraid of hurting anyone, of having people know about my powers. They knew now and I didn't have the slightest care. I was far from everyone's reach.

I flicked my fingers, snow spiraling through the air, waiting to be formed into something. What could I make? I felt a thrill go through me. I could make anything I wanted to. I let my mine wander, searching for something to create. _Do you want to build a snowman?_

I shook my head clear of the thought, an ache in my chest. I felt an overwhelming sadness, thinking about Anna. What was she thinking, now that my secret had been revealed? Was she scared of me? I shut my eyes tightly, trying to focus on something else.

Still, I couldn't help picturing her face right before I fled the castle. Shock evident, looking at what she would've thought inconceivable. If only she hadn't pulled off that glove. . .

No, I knew deep down it would've happened sometime along the road. It was just a matter of where and when. I had fooled myself into believing that I could keep it under control if I had the will. But, it wasn't something that I should have kept hidden. It wasn't something that was meant to be.

I sighed, feeling peaceful, if not a little bit sad. I started down the staircase.

Just as I had almost reached the bottom, the tower doors opened.

A bare-footed boy around my age carrying a hooked stick poked his head in. I was so stunned that I stayed frozen to my spot, a hand going up to my chest. He had white hair and bright blue eyes, wearing nothing but some pants and a hooded shirt.

He glanced around and then looked at me. Our eyes met and he stared at me, his mouth slightly open as in awe. I felt like I had just been submerged in icy water from head to toe. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, and I hastily turned around, stumbling on the steps. I picked up the train of my dress and started up the staircase.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" I yelled. He looked around him, a mask of confusion on his face that turned into something of disbelief.

"Are you talking to me?" he called, something on the edge of his voice that I couldn't identify. Hope, maybe?

"Leave me alone!"

I ran up the staircase as fast I could, shutting the doors behind me. I had left the kingdom to be alone, to protect everyone. I couldn't face anyone now that they knew about me. I didn't know how to. I had lived my life behind a closed door and now that it was open, I didn't know how to live my old life anymore. I felt so exposed, so vulnerable. Now that they knew, I had to go away. There would be no more lies and no more secrets. It was like I was someone new. And that someone didn't belong in the kingdom. I couldn't go back even if they'd have forgiven me and asked me to come back. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt at the ball. I couldn't risk that, especially with Anna.

I stood on the balcony, facing the door. Did he leave? My question was answered a second later. It slowly opened and the boy came in. Didn't he know when he wasn't wanted? Why couldn't people leave me alone?

"I said get out!" I cried, raising my palms. He held up his hands defensively.

"Wait!" He replied desperately. "I'm not here to hurt you!"

He moved closer, slowly, as if not to frighten me. I felt a rush of anger. He had no right to be here. This was my sanctuary, my own place to be alone.

"I have to know something," he continued, and swallowed. "You can see me?"

"What kind of question is that?" I snapped. "I came here to get away from people. Now I'm ordering you to leave or else I'll have to make you!" He showed no sign of acknowledging my threats.

"She can see me," he whispered to himself. He turned away, putting his hands in his hair. He spun back around, a wide grin taking over his face. "You can see me!"

He laughed, and came nearer, this time more quickly.

"Stop it!" I pleaded. I swallowed and shot ice out of my hands. His eyes widened and he put up his stick in defense. A brilliant blue light shot out of it. The two collided and let out a force that knocked me down to the ground. I opened my eyes blearily to find the air shimmering with blue snowflakes. My heart pounding, I looked at the boy.

He was looking around at the room in wonder, catching a snowflake in his hand. He laughed again, smiling. Then he looked over at me.

"Oh! Sorry, are you okay?"

He came closer, offering his hand. I stared up at him numbly for a moment and took it.

"I didn't mean for that to knock you down," he said sheepishly. He grinned boyishly at me, tousling his hair.

"How did you do that?" I blurted out, taking a few steps back. I wrapped my hands around my arms, staring at him.

He leaned against his stick and just looked at me in amazement. He shook his head and laughed quietly to himself.

"You can see me. This is real. You can actually see me!"

He closed his eyes and smiled, it was serene and completely blissful. He opened them and came towards me. I stood motionless, petrified, my cheeks flushing. He stopped till he was right in front of me, and then hesitantly touched my arm. It was the lightest of touches and my skin tingled even through the fabric.

"You don't go through me either!" he exclaimed excitedly. I gawked at him, bewildered.

"Answer my question."

"Sorry what was it?" he asked, his brows knitting together.

I walked away from him, sitting down in a chair. "How did you acquire your abilities?"

"Abilities? Oh, right. Those." He shrugged. "I've always had them ever since I can remember. I guess the Man in the Moon gave them to me. If he didn't he's never said so."

I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about, but before I could ask he continued, "You have powers like me. Only they're a _little_ bit cooler."

I smiled a little and nodded my head.

"That's great! I've never met anyone else who had any type of anything really. No special talents. Not like you and me anyway," he said winking. I felt a flush creep back into my cheeks.

"Neither have I," I whispered. "I never imagined that I wasn't the only one. I always assumed I was alone."

"Well you're not anymore," he said lightly. "This whole tower thing is awesome. And the fact that you created it alone. . ." He shook his head, at a loss for words. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

I looked away, suddenly afraid.

"Because I wanted to be," I responded defensively.

"So I gathered. I've been alone for a while now. And it gets pretty lonely."

"I know."

Our eyes met and I quickly flitted mine away. So I wasn't alone anymore. It was hard to believe, but I wasn't. I had met someone who might understand what it was like to be afraid of you. So I believed anyway. He had said that he was alone, too. Why did he leave his family? To protect them? The thought was comforting, someone understood.

"So, my name's Jack," he said awkwardly, grinning and holding out his hand. I considered it for a moment and then took it. It was warm and cool and felt oddly pleasant in mine.

"I'm Elsa."


	4. Chapter 4 Jack's POV

**Aleah D: Here's Chapter 4 :)**

**amezten09: Thanks for following and favoriting me! :D**

**KMiko12: Thanks for following!**

* * *

**Last chapter for tonight! I'll update tomorrow lovelies :) maybe leave a review, tell me what you think? It makes my day as a writer! Anyway, on to the story!**

**Chapter 4 Jack's POV**

Elsa.

The name stayed in my head as she let of my hand. Elsa. The first person that I've ever had any real contact with. My pulse was racing and for the first time, I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I wanted to talk to her, hours on end, just about everything after being practically voiceless for years. But now that I had someone to listen, everything that I could have said just disappeared from my mind.

"Why did you leave?" she said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you've been alone for a while, so I was just-" she stopped, muttering something. "Nevermind. I'm being impolite."

"No, no, not at all," I said hastily, "What were you going to say?" She seemed reluctant to tell me but did so anyway.

"I guess I was just wondering why you were alone. You seemed so. . . amazed and surprised that I could actually see you. I just found it a little odd is all."

"Tell me about it," I scoffed. "I don't know why. One day I just woke up on this frozen lake, no one around me. No one could see me or hear me. I was just alone. I don't remember where I'm from, if I had a family—" I broke off.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, her voice sorrowful.

"It's alright, it's just, I wonder sometimes. Why am I here? I thought I was doomed to be alone forever. And then I suddenly meet you and," I paused, searching for the right words. I shrugged. "What about you?"

She immediately seemed nervous.

"I've been hiding ever since I was little," she said quietly. "My sister, Anna, she never knew about me—my powers, I mean. It was better for her not to know." She looked at her hands. "I could hurt them. That's why I had to leave."

I shook my head at her and scooted closer.

"You shouldn't have to be scared of yourself. What you can do, it's incredible, Elsa, incredible. It's nothing to be ashamed or afraid of."

She bit her lip and nodded. She didn't reply though, just kept her head down and fiddled with her hands. I exhaled loudly, thinking of something to say.

"Hey," I told her lightly, "Between you and me, we could have the ultimate snowball fight."

She smiled briefly and then went back down to playing with her hands. Hm. I was expecting a more enthusiastic reaction. Guess she could use a little help. I looked down into my own hand and closed it. When I opened it, there was a perfect snowball with a blue snowflake on it.

I looked back at Elsa and with no hesitation threw it at her.

Her mouth popped into an _o_ and then she started laughing, her eyes shining.

"You asked for it now!" she exclaimed, smiling at me. I laughed.

"Bring it on!"

I crouched down, putting myself in a stance. Her eyes narrowed and she tensed.

Elsa looked down at her hands and a small light appeared, molding into a snowball. She smiled at it and then looked back at me. Putting as much force as she could, she threw it at me. I dodged it easily and it hit the wall limply.

"Point for me! It wasn't _too_ bad for your first try, but you need to put a little more power behind it. You know, really let it go!"

She frowned and looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she raised her palms and pointed right above my head, her face stiff as though concentrating. Baffled, I looked up right before a massive snowball came down on me.

I squinted my eyes shut as snow enveloped me. I was completely submerjed in it and I shook my head to clear my vision. Elsa was smirking and had one eyebrow cocked.

"Was that enough power for you?"

I stared at her wordlessly for a moment.

"Yeah," I finally said, "Yeah, I'd say that was definitely enough." With a little difficulty, I got out of the snow, dusting off my shirt.

"Point for me then."

I laughed. "I think that deserves more than a point."

"All right then. I'll take what I can get."

"You better. I don't just give anyone extra points. I suppose I can make an exception for you though."

"And why's that?" she asked, her voice teasing. I could have said a number of things but in the end I went for the one that made the most sense. The others were a little risky.

"Well, you can kind of kick my butt anytime, so I figured I'd get on your good side."

"Sounds like a good decision."

Still smiling, she went over to a chair and sat down in it.

"I've never had a snowball fight before," she mused and a look of sadness washed over her face.

"Could've fooled me. You're a natural. How have you never had a snowball fight before? That's like the one of the fundamental things of childhood isn't it?"

She shrugged and brought her knees of to her chest.

"I didn't have the typical childhood. I'm not really your average girl."

I moved over and sat beside her.

"Well no," I admitted, " but hey that's okay! No average girl could've totally beat me in a snowball fight. Or made this—" I gestured to the icy tower around us—"You're not different, you're special. And that's okay."

"You're right. It is okay."

She smiled, although it was a half-hearted one.

I don't know where all the time went that first day. We talked to each other for hours upon hours, just about trivial stuff. It seemed like hardly any time had passed. I remembered it all, every detail. Her favorite pastry, the saddest song she'd ever heard, the places she always wanted to go, her favorite book, her worst dream. I took it all in, committing it to memory. We opened up to each other, neither of us having a chance to ever do so to another person.

"What is your definition of happy?" she asked me, lying face up on her bed. I was sitting against the bedpost, my feet stretched out in front of me.

I blew out slowly.

"Ever since I could remember, is just to have someone who can hear and see me. So this would be it right now. What about you?"

"Being free. This is it."

I could hardly believe it when I looked out the window and saw the sun setting. The only part you could see though was the slightest bit of orange, the clouds covered up the rest. Pretty soon night had taken over.

I glanced up at the sky, looking if I could see the Man in the Moon, but the clouds still obscured him from my vision.

Elsa was under the covers of bed, sitting, looking at me.

"I don't want to fall asleep. I'm afraid you'll leave."

"Why would I leave?"

"I just don't want to be alone again."

"Neither do I."

"I'm glad I met you."

We were both silent after that. She eventually laid down and closed her eyes, her breathing slowly as sleep took her. I sat on the opposite end, just watching snow fall outside.

I waited for while before getting up. I remember she'd complained about being hungry, earlier. I wasn't sure what she meant, never having to eat in my life. I'd seen enough to know that people had to eat though. How would she obtain food though? Simple. I'd just go get her some.

I glanced back at Elsa, her face peaceful. Then I set off towards the kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5 Jack's POV

**Welcoming two new followers: DisneyDancer and goldendelicious! Thank you guys so much for following!**

**goldendelicious: thanks for favoriting my story!**

**Also a thanks to Elana Kim for reviewing :)**

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think I like it because you get to see more about the people of Arendelle, I really enjoyed writing the dialogue for this one. Hope you guys like! Leave me a review of what you like or what you don't like. Criticism is always appreciated, just don't be hateful.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Jack's POV**

As I was flying overhead, I noticed something. Whereas the land had been green and thriving a couple days ago, it was now covered in what I could only guess was feet upon feet of snow. In fact the kingdom was covered in it. Roofs caved in due to the weight of the snow. There was no one to be seen.

"What happened here?" I whispered to myself, dropping down on the ground.

I walked through the kingdom, the plaza that had been busy with trade a day earlier was now abandoned. Some freak weather abnormality maybe? I glanced up. The snow had stopped falling, but the clouds still loomed.

I made my way towards the castle, my original destination. I needed to find some food for Elsa.

They're were two guards holding torches, guarding the entrance to the castle courtyard. I walked by them, unnoticed as always.

There were a couple people out here. Some guards talking to citizens, a middle-aged man smoking a pipe, a woman being ushered into the castle. I followed the woman, slipping in the door just before it closed.

The castle halls were filled with all the villagers that had been vacant from the surrounding houses. People huddled together, wrapped in blankets, their breath visible in the cool air. Fireplaces burned in the sitting rooms, everyone vying for a place by them.

I passed a pair of elderly men, one wheezing, the other scowling.

"I told yeh so! This is why they should've handed Arendelle o'er to King Leon o'er in Doorshire! That girl wasn't fit to be queen. Men'ally ill from 'er parents death. . . and a freak at that! What 'appened to the ol' days when women weren't 'llowed to take the throne without a husband? An' leavin' just as this bloody win'er hits. If she freezed to death ou' there it'd prob'ly be for the best." the scowling man grumbled.

"I have complete faith in Queen Elsa, and lets have none of that talk," the other one said. He coughed for a moment and then cleared his throat. "We don't know the whole story."

"Well I know ever'thing I need to," the first one replied. "I'm tellin' yeh. Arendelle's been goin' to ruins an' this only finishes it."

Elsa was the Queen. This new information surprised me, but it didn't change anything. Not really. I knew that I would still see her as Elsa. That's all people were, despite their titles and reputations. They were just them. Just a Mary or just a John.

I didn't appreciate what the man was saying. He didn't know anything about Elsa. I felt anger start boiling up, but I ignored it and continued on, a frown on my face.

I turned and almost ran into a woman holding an infant. The infant was wrapped in a thick wooly blanket, gurgling and babbling nonsense. The woman was talking to an elderly woman beside her.

"Poor dear. I do hope she's all right. If only her parents, God bless their souls, were still here. For her and her sister to partially grow up without them, well its no wonder that this happened. A girl needs a mother and father! I've heard that her and her sister fought a lot. Probably been alone most of her life. I'm not sure what to think of the whole ice from her hands, but I'm sure if she had someone that she could get better. Probably just misunderstood. I do hope that Princess Anna can bring her back home safely. Look around you! People don't know what to do without their queen. That bloke Hans seems good, if not a little bit too good to be true. At least Arendelle is in good hands till Queen Elsa returns."

"Not too bad to look at either," the old woman cackled. The younger woman shook at her head and patted the baby on the back.

"If only that fool wasn't here, oh what's his name? The Duke of Weaseltown. He's a greedy snake if I ever did see one. Out to get his hands on whatever money he can. I can't stand the sight of him—"

"Who are you talking about?"

"That man over there."

The young woman pointed and me and other woman swiveled our heads to look.

"Oh that handsome gentleman over there? Mm, nice to look at. Perhaps a little too close to my age for my taste, but I suppose he'd do. Do you think he's married?"

The younger woman made a sound of disgust and didn't answer.

I continued on, looking for the kitchen. It had to be around here somewhere.

"Is it wise to be giving these people all this food? I mean, we need to save Arendelle's resources. Who knows how long this winter will last?" an old man was demanding to a younger man.

"I understand your concern, and we are rationing the food. But I can't just let the people starve."

The old man muttered something and walked away, glowering.

Then at last I saw it. Beside it was a sign that read: Lunch 11-12, Dinner 6-7. I walked into the doors and found that it was empty. There was some stew sitting on the counter, some minced mushrooms, some wilting celery. I looked around.

"What can I get her?" I wondered aloud. I opened up the cabinets and smiled. I pulled out a jar of something, I'm not sure what it was, some sort of canned food. I took two loaves of bread along with it. That should be enough. Now how was I going to get out with this?

I looked around for an escape and then saw it, through an open window. It thumped against the wall, some snow blowing in. I crawled up on the counter, squeezing through the window with ease. Now to get back to Elsa.

I wasn't sure if I should let her know that I knew about her being Queen. I mean, it didn't matter to me. Queen or not she was still Elsa. But it might matter to her. Maybe she didn't want me knowing. At the same time, I wanted to let her know that I didn't care.

It was a while before I got back to the ice castle. The snow was falling slowly now, almost tranquilly. As if it too were feeling the lulling draw of sleep.

I set the bread and the canned food on a table, and looked at Elsa. She was fast asleep. I sat on the opposite end of the bed, careful not to wake her and just stared at her. I was still marveling at the fact that she could see me.

She sighed in her sleep and it was a contented sigh. That's just how I felt. Content.

I studied her face, the shape of her eyes, lips, nose. I was struck again by how beautiful she was. Her face was relaxed and her eyelashes fluttered, maybe having a dream. If I could, I would sleep eternally. I wouldn't have to feel a lonely ache for 96 years. I could just dream. Maybe in my dreams I wouldn't be alone. But I wasn't able to sleep very easily, maybe I could try to sneak in a nap, but I was never able to hibernate for long periods of time.

I wasn't alone anymore though. I had Elsa. I made a decision right then. I wouldn't ever leave her. I didn't ever want to go back to being alone, isolated from the world. I wanted to hang on, to make this last forever. Maybe it could. I would make it so. I had a feeling that she needed me just as much as I needed her. We could relieve each others loneliness.

I moved to the opposite end of the bed and lied down to where we were parallel with each other. I wanted to know why she had run away. I had gotten a little information from the villagers at the castle but I wanted her to tell me. It meant something if it came from her. It meant she trusted me enough to tell me.

I stayed that way the rest of the night, just thinking about how I wasn't alone. Thinking of ways to make this last forever.


	6. Chapter 6 Elsa's POV

**Hey! Wanted to welcome gugusmith42 and Nobuna, my newest followers :) Got another favorite, so I'm excited about that!**

**Yay, an Elsa chapter! Hope you guys like!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Elsa's POV**

I wasn't sure why I opened up to him. Maybe it was because for so many years I hadn't been able to talk to anyone. Or maybe it was because we were so much alike, both different, both alone our whole lives. Either way, I did so.

I told him everything, everything he wanted to know. He seemed as eager to talk, to say anything. I don't know why I told him all I did. The strangest things, like my favorite flavor of tea, or how I didn't like necklaces because I felt like they choked me. I blushed at some of my answers but he didn't seem to notice. He seemed just as fascinated by one as the next.

"What's your favorite time of day?"

I paused, thinking, before I answered, "Sunrise."

"Huh, really? I would've thought you'd have been a sunset girl for sure."

"Sunsets are sad."

"Why do you say that?"

"They're the end of a day. Just a reminder that everything has to end."

"But the end of something could be the beginning of something beautiful."

"I guess I never really thought of it that way."

We talked the entire day, ranging from just sitting across from each other to me eventually lying faceup on the bed and him leaning against the side. The day had come and gone. I could hardly believe it when Jack told me but it was true.

"It didn't seem that long."

"I know."

I curled up underneath the covers, facing him. He was standing on the balcony, just watching outside. He turned around and I blushed as he saw me watching him. He grinned and sat on the bed so that he was facing opposite of me.

We sat there for a while, now and then looking at each other. I was kind of hungry but I could ignore that for a while. Eventually I would need to figure out my next move, but right now I just wanted to stay up in this tower forever.

"I don't want to fall asleep," I suddenly said. Jack looked back over at me.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid that you'll leave."

I couldn't believe that I'd just said that. I felt so bare and exposed. And I didn't know why.

"Why would I?"

I moved my shoulders up and down. It seemed stupid now that I had voiced my fear aloud. I said the only thing I could.

"I just don't want to be alone again," I answered truthfully.

"Neither do I."

There was a moment of silence between us and I snuggled closer into my comforter and pillow.

"I'm glad I met you, Jack."

He didn't reply, just smiled slightly. I looked at him a moment longer. I think that I finally had someone who I could call a friend.

I closed my eyes, falling asleep easily. It was the best sleep I'd had in years.

When I woke up, sunlight blinded me. I shielded my eyes and turned away from it. I sank into my pillow, wanting to fall back asleep.

"Hey! You're awake!"

I yawned and turned over to see Jack in the doorway.

"Hey," I mumbled groggily. "How long have you been up?"

"All night."

"What?" I tried to make sense of this, but I couldn't. "Why?"

"I don't sleep. I can but I usually don't."

"Oh," was all I could think of to say. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and tried to focus on him. He sat on the edge of my bed, looking at me impatiently.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning. I got you some food."

I sat up straight. "Really? Where?"

He jumped up and walked over to a table on the other side of the room. I watched him eagerly. He came back and handed me a loaf of bread.

"Where did you get this?" I said through a mouthful.

"I went to the kingdom and got it for you." I looked at him, speechless.

"Um, well, thanks."

He shrugged and watched me eat. It made me feel self-conscious. I kicked the sheets off my legs and got out of the bed. The floor was cold on my feet and I hastily slipped on my shoes.

"How do you stand being bare-footed all the time?" I asked him while putting the bread I didn't eat by the other loaf. He shrugged.

"It just doesn't bother me."

I nodded and then sat back down on my bed.

"Come on, let's go do something."

"Like what?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'll show you." He offered his hand and I took it, letting him help me up.

He led me downstairs and kept looking back at me, as if to reassure himself that I was still there. We got to the bottom of the staircase and he suddenly stopped.

"All right! Here it is. Let the fun commence!"

I looked around, wondering what he was talking about. I gave him a confused glance and his face fell.

"Oh, come on. Just have a little fun!"

"I don't understand what you mean," I told him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Take off your shoes," Jack instructed. I grimaced. He ignored my sulk until I sighed and gave in.

"All right, now what?" I asked him.

"Now this!"

He gave me a push and I gasped as I went sliding on the floor, no longer firm and compact but slippery and smooth. I tried to stop myself by flailing my arms around but it didn't do me any good. I felt my feet go out from under me and I held out my hands, bracing for the facedown impact.

I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and suddenly I was upright again, my head spinning.

"Relax, I got you. Looks like you're definitely not earning points in ice gliding." Jack said in my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

My heart was pounding and I was short of breath. My hands went towards my face that was inches from a collision with the floor just seconds ago. Then I started to laugh.

"That was so much fun!"

I slipped out of his grasp, then seized his arm again, my legs wobbly.

He laughed, grinning at me.

"Okay, let the master show you all the tricks to ice gliding." I rolled my eyes.

"Hm, okay. I'm trying to think of the best way to teach you," he said, looking thoughtful. "Here just grab my arm, no not up there, just right here."

I gripped his forearm, hanging on like my life depended on it. If it hurt him, he didn't say.

"Now let's go!"

He ran onto the floor, sliding me this way and that, while he continued to dart here and there. I shrieked in delight, wanting to cover my eyes up, even though I couldn't. I shut them tightly instead.

"Let go now!" My eyes sprang open.

"What?"

"Let go, it's your turn now."

I hesitated, and then let go. I didn't go crashing on the floor, though I thought I would a few times. I slipped around ungracefully for a good while, Jack watching me and laughing when I waved my arms around, trying to keep my balance.

"You're doing good!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Just don't fall!"

I came to a stop and then slid over to him. He scratched his head and looked at me.

"Not bad, not bad. You're technique could use some improving but I'm sure I'll make an ice glider out of you yet! Have to start calling you Ice Princess, or Snow Queen! Of course, if anyone asks, only the best trained you, the champion himself."

My smile froze at the words 'princess' and 'queen'. I hope he didn't notice my stillness. I suddenly felt too hot, like my skin was on fire. Jack's gaze suddenly felt scrutinizing, like he was dissecting me piece by piece. I was scared to death that he was going to decide that he didn't like what he saw and leave me here alone. If he knew, would he judge me for leaving Arendelle when I held that position?

"Uh, yeah," I whispered, chagrin coloring my tone. He seemed to notice my change in demeanor and a look of concern passed over his face.

"Hey are you okay? I mean you didn't do that bad. You were actually pretty good."

"It's nothing," I reassured him.

Maybe I was overreacting, over-examining things. I needed to see what was really there. Just me and Jack, he wouldn't leave. I at least had to hold onto that. To at least try to believe in that.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Maybe leave me a review? Or P.M. me, doesn't matter, either way! I promise I'm not going to be one of those people who are like "review or I won't update" I'll continue updating! But reviews do make my day and make me feel awesome as a writer.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Jack's POV

**Hey guys! Happy Easter :) Hope everyone is doing pretty good, I am! I'm happy to report I'm finally drama free so I'm in a pretty good mood.**

**I think I'm gonna start updating once a day, any thoughts? Should I update more frequently or less frequently? Leave me your thoughts!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Jack's POV**

I could see her flinch when I referred to the terms 'princess' or 'queen' and I immediately regretted my choice of words. It was too soon, I couldn't press her about it. She would tell me when she wanted to. A strange look of fear passed over her face.

"Hey are you okay? I mean you aren't doing that bad," I babbled even though I knew that it wasn't the reason for her sudden stiffness. She shook her head and started upstairs, crossing her arms. I followed right behind her. We got upstairs and she sat down on a bench.

"No, I'm fine. Promise."

I nodded my head and inwardly kicked myself. Now she looked uncomfortable. I tried to think of something to do that would wipe this away from her mind. I sat down next to her.

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"No, I mean just tell me something. Anything."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want to talk about. We could talk about food, sleep, both things which I don't partake of. . . we could talk about sunsets or I don't know."

"Let's talk about you."

I was taken aback.

"That's a pretty broad subject right there. I am _the_ most fascinating person ever. We could talk about my spectacular ice gliding abilities or we could talk about my awesome powers. I guarantee that every conversation will be amazing."

She smiled and giggled.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever seen?"

"It depend on what your definition of crazy is. I've seen lots of crazy things. Some of them were downright weird and others were just," I paused, trying to think of the right word, "Some were just sad."

"Tell me about them."

"All right, well there was this one time when I saw this little boy just wandering around in the middle of nowhere. I thought that I'd just follow him, see where he goes. I was curious, because he just walked straight forward, as though he wasn't lost at all. I thought he was for the longest time. He'd been walking for a good half of the day when he suddenly stopped. A couple minutes later, this other boy emerged from the opposite sides of the woods. They kind of looked at each other and then they just started playing," I stopped, making sure that Elsa was listening. "They played, just running around for a little while. Then they both left, walking miles back to their villages. I stayed around there for a while and they did that day after day, week after week. I just always thought that it was crazy, how devoted they were to each other. Best friends."

"That's crazy," Elsa said, her voice thick. "I wish that I'd had a best friend like that."

"Didn't you growing up?"

"No. I didn't make a lot of friends. I had one when I was younger, my sister. But we grew up, and grew apart," she said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did she . . .?"

"No. She doesn't know. Well, didn't." Her voice was flat.

"Why didn't you ever tell her about it?"

"It was," she stopped and was silent for a moment. "It was just to protect her. I wonder what she thinks now."

We sat there in silence, both of us consumed by our thoughts. I thought back to the girl that had been chasing Elsa. I had no doubt that that girl was her sister.

"Want me to tell you another crazy story?"

She nodded.

"There was this one time," I began, "that I saw this girl."

Elsa's eyes flickered but said nothing.

"Now this girl," I continued, "was unique. She could do stuff that no one else could do and that made them concerned. She was scared that she would hurt someone, so she spent all her childhood, all her time growing up, scared of herself. I mean, this girl had never even had a snowball fight before."

I looked at her and grinned. She turned her head, escaping my gaze.

"And the more I got to know this girl," I went on, my voice getting softer, "the more I wondered if she really knew how extraordinary she was. It was one of the craziest things I've ever seen. Here was this incredible girl that was beautiful, kind, strong, I mean, she could even put me on the ground! But she couldn't see just how special she was."

I watched her, but she looked everywhere except at me.

"Hey," I said. "Look at me."

She looked at me reluctantly, her eyes a pool of unhappiness.

"That's not everything," she whispered. "You make it sound like its true, but its not."

"It is true. If that's not everything then tell me everything."

She lowered her eyes and swallowed.

"It doesn't matter. I've already left, it doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

She looked away so I dropped it, not pressing her any farther. Suddenly I got an idea, a brilliant idea.

"I have an idea. I want to take you somewhere."

"It's a little late in the day for that," she said pointedly, looking out the window. I looked out, it was in between noon and dusk. Perfect, just enough time.

"No, we have time," I said earnestly. "Lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"Just a place I know. It's a little far from here, but we can make it in time."

"If its far then we won't be back before dusk."

"It won't take long."

She didn't answer, just looked at me skeptically.

"All right," she said finally. If we're gonna go, then we best be going." Elsa stood up, stretching her arms.

I walked over to balcony and her blue eyes looked at me curiously. She walked over to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, grinning. She faltered and for one horrible moment I thought that she was going to say no.

"Yes."

"Take my hand."

She slowly slipped her hand into my outstretched one. I held it tightly, even though it seemed like I would break it with the tiniest bit of pressure.

I stood on the railing and I saw the tiniest flash of alarm in her eyes.

"Trust me," I repeated and squeezed her hand. She blushed and nodded.

I lifted my stick and mentally called for the wind. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, we were suspended in air, Elsa's frozen castle gleaming below us.

I heard Elsa intake sharply, her face purely astonishment. I smiled and then started directing us towards the place, away from Arendelle. Did she like flying? I remembered when I first realized I could fly, the exhilaration of it. Feeling as though I was on top of the world, unreachable.

We passed over a body of water and Elsa's gripped my hand tighter. I looked down at her, trying to reassure her, but she continued looking down at the water.

"Almost there!" I called to her. She nodded almost imperceptibly. I could see the outline of the cliff edge, and then the whole range was entirely visible. I slowed down until we were completely stopped at a clearing. I loosened my fingers and her hand slid out of mine as she landed on the ground.

"What do you think?" I asked her, putting my hands in my pocket of my sweatshirt. She looked at me and smiled.

"It's beautiful." she said simply.

"Oh," I exclaimed. "I have to show you the best part."

I came behind her and put my hands over her arms. She turned her head and looked at me.

"Its okay," I told her. "I've got you. Just close your eyes and start walking forward."

She nodded and closed her eyes. I let her walk about fifteen steps before I said, "Okay, you can stop now."

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Yeah, open them now."

I heard her let out a quiet gasp. The sky was burning with fiery reds, scorching oranges, and strokes of gold and pink mixed in. The sea below it reflected it perfectly.

We were both quiet, the only sound was our breathing.

"You were right," Elsa said, breaking the silence.

"About what?"

"Sunsets can be the beginning of something beautiful."

* * *

**They're too precious. Leave a review please :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 Elsa's POV

**Hey guys! I meant to update earlier, but I had a research paper I had to finish. I've been procrastinating on it, so I really needed to get it done! Everyone's day good? Hope so!**

**I wanted to welcome Cut Productions, Lucky Kuro Neko, and YellowFlash67! Thanks for following :)**

**Thanks to SapphiRubyCrys for your reviews and favoriting my story! Another thanks to kiki and the guest who left reviews. They really make my day :)**

**Anyway on to the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Elsa's POV**

Being up there with Jack and seeing nothing except that glorious sunset, it was easy to believe that we were the only people in the world. It was the most breathtaking sight, as if angels themselves had painted it. I couldn't stop looking at it. Under normal circumstances I might have been scared to be on standing on the edge of a cliff. But I wasn't. I wasn't worried about falling at all. Jack had his hands on my arms and all I could think about is how I wanted this moment to last forever. For life to always be this beautiful.

"I thought you might like to see it. It was one of my favorite places to be for a long time." Jack said.

"Thank you. For showing this to me." I told him quietly. He didn't reply.

We watched in silence as the colors faded slowly. Pretty soon it was dusk, the only light the dim starlight and the Moon. Jack slowly walked backwards, taking me with him.

Jack's hands slipped from my arms and I couldn't help feeling a twinge of disappointment. The feeling lingered for a moment and I stopped myself, feeling confused.

"Are you wanting to go back?" he asked me. I looked at him and then looked all around us.

"Can we stay a little longer?"

He smiled and nodded. Then he walked over and sat on the edge of the cliff, laying his stick a couple feet behind him. He gestured for me to join him.

I cautiously sat down beside him, my feet dangling on the edge. I willed myself to not be brave and closed my eyes tightly. I heard Jack chuckle and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked him. He shook his head, grinning.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You look a little scared."

"No, of course not."

He gave me a look.

"Maybe just a little bit," I admitted. He ducked his head and smiled.

"Well I'm right here. I'll save you if you fall."

I laughed. "I appreciate that."

I sighed contently. Arendelle seemed so far away now. All the doubts and troubles that I'd been thinking of earlier were washed away. Everything in this moment felt so right. Like everything in the universe was in accord with each other.

So when Jack slipped his hand in mine, I didn't protest. I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks and I tried to be casual. He moved his fingers in a way so that they were entwined with mine, his thumb stroking my hand. I was careful to move, careful to breathe. Like the slightest movement would ruin this.

Everything in me felt alive. Like the slightest touch of his hand had awakened me. I swallowed. I didn't want to leave or get up.

I was a hypocrite. As much as I hated to admit it, I was. Only a few days ago, I had been scolding Anna for getting engaged to someone she barely knew. But I felt like I knew Jack and it wasn't anything near what Anna had done. Holding hands. That wasn't anything to ashamed of. It was different with Jack. He actually got me, we were both alike. I wasn't naive, there was something real. And it wasn't like it was going to be over the course of one night. There would be months to figure out what I was feeling, months to get to know each other.

I shook my head at myself. Here I was, counting on months, looking forward to it. It felt so unfamiliar, so foreign, to actually hope that something might come out of this. What would Jack say if he could hear what I was thinking right now? Would he be uncomfortable? Would he laugh and say that I was ridiculous for thinking that someday we might be. . . more? Surely not, he grabbed my hand first. He had made the first move. But say that it was merely out of friendship? That he felt nothing for me but just meant it as a friendly gesture? Fear crystallized inside me.

"Elsa?"

"Huh?" I murmured and turned to look at Jack. He had a small smile on his face.

"Lost in thought? This is the third time I've said your name."

"Oh, sorry," I replied, blushing.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important," I answered after a moment.

He was quiet for a moment and started drumming his fingers against my hand.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, wanting him to say something, anything.

He looked at me, smiled, and then looked away.

"What?" I asked, my cheeks going red.

"You."

"What about me?"

"No, I was thinking about you."

"Oh."

I didn't know what to say to that. What could you say to that? I couldn't think. I felt a warmness spreading throughout me. All I could see was his eyes and his face. He was smiling but it slowly dropped from his face as we continued to look at each other.

"Elsa," he whispered. He started moving closer and I froze. Fear consumed me. No. I couldn't do this.

I ripped my hand from his and got up hastily. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked down at the ground.

"I think I want to go back now," I said quietly. I glanced up quickly. He was still sitting down, facing the water, not saying anything. His hand was in the air but he slowly brought it back down.

He got up slowly and I tore my gaze from him. I could see the hurt in his features and I felt a stab in my chest.

"All right," he replied simply. He held out his hand and I took it without looking at him.

The whole way flying home, all I could think was that I've ruined this. I got scared, I rejected him. And now he would leave because of it. It was too late to make it right, even if I were to apologize. He would leave and it was out of my power to make him stay. Misery swept through me.

We landed on the balcony and he let go of my hand immediately. Pain lanced through my chest and I tried conceal it. I walked swiftly inside. Snow was starting to fall harshly outside and I shivered. Jack stayed on the balcony, not giving me a second glance.

I curled up under my blankets and put my face in the pillow. I could feel hot pricks behind my eyes and I shut my eyes tightly, as though to keep my tears from overflowing. I didn't realize how much I didn't want to be alone again.

My face emerged from the pillow and I faced the wall. I felt tears trickle from eyes down the bridge of my nose and my temples. What had I done? A sob escaped me and I put my hand over my mouth to try to muffle the sound.

"Elsa?" Jack's voice came from the balcony. Another sob. Stop it, stop it, don't feel, don't let him see you cry. . .

I opened my eyes and through my tear-filled vision saw Jack looking at me in alarm.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

I nodded my head but I felt my face crumple anyway. So much for that. I shook my head and then broke down. I couldn't stop crying no matter how I tried.

Jack sat down on the bed and tried to soothe me, but to know success.

"Elsa, it's all right. Why are you crying?"

I shook my head. I couldn't answer him, I was crying too hard.

"Come here," he said softly. He pulled me into his arms and then I was weeping into his brown shirt. He stroked my head and kept murmuring things to me but I didn't understand what he was saying.

I cried for a little while longer. When I finally stopped we just lay there, his arms around me, stroking my hair, and my face buried into his shirt.

He didn't ask me what was the matter. Maybe he knew that I wasn't going to give him an answer. I felt worn out and exhausted. Sleep claimed me easily.

* * *

**I imagine that Elsa must have years and years of pent up sadness. I like to think that this scene is her panicking. She doesn't want to be alone anymore.**

**Anyway.**

**Leave me a review of what you think! What do you think will happen next? :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 Jack's POV

**Hey guys! Everyone good? Hope you are.**

**Welcome to my new follower skyhopper! Thanks for your review and the favorite :)**

**Thanks to Ruby Warrior Girl 730 and Lucky Kuro Neko for the favorites! Another thanks to SapphiRubyCrys for the review.**

**This chapter is basically the cliff scene in Jack's POV. I'll probably post Chapter 10 later today!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Jack's POV**

I watched her face, glowing radiant in the sunset. Her eyes were locked on it, wide and marveling, a pleased smile on her face. I smiled to myself. It felt so odd, being with someone up here. How many times had I sat here and wished that I could talk to someone? Those days seems like years ago, lifetimes ago.

My hands felt clammy on her arms. I was sure that she would say something, but if she noticed then she didn't. I didn't dare put any pressure, just lightly held her like that. It was as though I was scared that I would shatter her, that she would disappear.

"I thought that you'd like to see it," I told her. "It was one of my favorite places for a while."

"Thank you. For showing this to me," she said after a moment. I nodded, although she couldn't see it.

Eventually, the sunset faded, only leaving a faint trace of pink and orange. Night was starting to overtake the skies, the Moon rising and the stars waking up.

I looked at the Man in the Moon. _Thank you for this,_ I told him silently. He didn't say anything but this time he didn't have to.

I could have stayed there forever but I knew that Elsa couldn't. I led her back slowly, and when she was safe from the edge let her go. With a feeling of regret, I realized that I didn't want to.

"Do you want to go back now?" I asked her. I was hoping that she'd say no. That she'd just want to stay up here forever. She looked indecisive for a moment and then shook her head.

"Can we stay a little longer?"

I nodded, smiling. I knew how she felt. Out of habit, I walked over to the very edge and sat down. I set my stick behind me; if I dropped it in the water who knew what I'd do? I turned around and motioned for Elsa to come sit beside me. Her eyes widened and she walked over towards me. After a moment of uncertainty, she sat down, being careful with her dress.

She hung her feet off the edge and I saw her look down momentarily before closing her eyes tightly. Her hands clenched into fists and she took a deep breath. A quiet laugh escaped me before I could stop it. Her eyes shot open and she looked at me.

"What are you laughing about?" I looked down and shook my head, still smiling.

"Nothing at all."

She looked a little miffed so I leaned and whispered, "You just look a little scared is all."

"No. Of course I'm not," she lied. I just looked at her.

"Maybe a little bit," she amended. I looked down and smiled.

"Well I'm right here. I'll save you if you fall."

She laughed and I focused on that sound. It sounded so wonderful. It just made me want to laugh and smile.

"I appreciate that."

We fell into a comfortable silence and she let out a little sigh. It sounded like a happy one though.

All I could think about is how right this was. Everything was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. I looked over at Elsa. She was so beautiful. In this moment she truly looked like a queen. I had never saw her as that before but now I could see it. She had a wisdom in her eyes, a look that made her seem much older, more mature. I couldn't help thinking about my own fun-loving personality. I smiled. This is why I'd met her. Even a queen needs to have fun.

I looked at her hand, so tiny, so fragile. Without thinking, I moved mine on top of it. I stared at them as I laced my fingers through hers, looking for the slightest twitch in her. She didn't move. Everything seemed at a standstill and I slowly let out the breath I'd been holding. If it wasn't for the flush that was creeping up her face, I'd have thought that she hadn't noticed it at all.

I watched her face, looking for a sign, a clue that my feelings were reciprocated. But her eyes had taken on this far away look.

"Elsa?" I said hesitantly. She showed no signs of having heard me. I tried a couple more times and on the fourth attempt finally broke through her thoughts.

"Huh?" She spoke and looked at me. I gave her a small smile.

"Are you lost in thought? This is about the third time I've said your name."

She blushed. "Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, curious to know. She hesitated and then shook her head.

"Nothing important."

I tapped my fingers against her hand. I was anxious to know if there was the slightest chance that she felt the same way about me. I had to know. I suppose I could have hinted at it better, but I was Jack and I didn't do that. I thought that it would be better just to spell it out for her. She didn't give me an obvious reaction to me holding her hand, other than she found it okay. What if she thought that it was only out of friendly fondness for her?

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

I looked at her. Her lips, her eyes, the shape of her nose and then looked away.

"What is it?" she asked, desperation coloring her tone.

"You," I answered truthfully. She looked confused.

"What about me?"

"No, I was thinking about you."

"Oh."

I looked at her, watching for her reaction. She looked a little embarrassed and for a moment I thought that I'd ruined everything. But then the quickest trace of a smile crossed her face and I felt my heart leap. She felt the same. I continued to watch her and she watched me. I felt my face become more serious.

"Elsa," I whispered. I moved closer to her, watching her face to make sure this was okay. She looked the same. I got inches from her lips and then her face changed. A flash of fear crossed her face and before I could react, she got up, taking her hand out of mine.

I stood there, frozen to my spot. My hand was suspended in air where she yanked hers out of my grasp.

"I think I want to go back now," she said quietly from behind me.

I didn't move for a moment. I couldn't. The shock wore off and all I felt was a surge of pain. Ah. What did just I do?

I got up off the ground and walked over to her. I looked down and held out my hand, she took it. I was afraid to put pressure, but not like before. I was afraid I would mess this up even more. But I mean its not like I can let her fall or chance her slipping from my grasp so I held on tight.

I tried to get back to the castle as quick as possible. A quiet darkness had fallen over the land and if the place of the Moon hadn't directed me I might have not known which way to go.

We got back and I immediately let her go as soon as she was safe on the ground. It was starting to snow outside. It started out slow but then it started to pick up quickly. I saw Elsa slip inside out of the corner of my eye and I made no move to pursue her. I had done enough for tonight.

What if she didn't want to see me again? I didn't know if I could live with that. The one person who could see me and I'd already ruined it. What if I couldn't make it right? What if she wanted me to leave? I felt sick just thinking about it. I couldn't leave. I didn't know if I could stand it.

I felt a flicker of fear spark in my chest, growing till I was a nervous wreck. I would just lay low, just keep my distance for a couple days. Maybe she would forget about it and we could proceed along like I hadn't made a complete idiot out of myself. I thought that maybe she might actually feel the same, and maybe she did. Maybe she just wasn't ready yet. I was moving too fast. I just hoped that I hadn't lost the chance to redeem myself. Maybe someday. . .

I couldn't see the mountains anymore, the entire landscape was a blur of white with the snowfall. My hair was whipping at my forehead and I held my stick tighter.

I found it less appealing to stay outside. I would much rather be inside, but at the same time I was wary of Elsa. Maybe I would just wander around, keeping my distance from where she slept. Even though she wouldn't know if I was in there, it still felt like it. I resolved to go find a room to sit through the night.

I walked into the room, shutting the balcony doors behind me. To be fair, I was planning to just pass through the room. But then I heard this sound come from Elsa. It sounded suspiciously like a hiccup and a sob combined. Was she okay?

I felt torn. Maybe she just wanted to be alone. But at the same time, maybe I could help.

"Elsa?" I called out quietly to her. Another sound. Even more worried, I slowly moved towards her bed. I stood a couple feet away till I could see her face. She was pressed up against a pillow, her face with glistening tear streaks on them. Her pillow had a dark stain that I guessed was tears. Her hands were curled up into fists and she suddenly opened her eyes.

I saw her eyes pool up again and a flash of pain went through me.

"Elsa, are you okay?" I asked her anxiously. I started to move towards her, but I stood my place, unsure of what to do.

I saw her nod a little bit but then her face sort of fell apart, like breaking down. She shook her head.

I hesitantly sat on the bed.

"Elsa, what's wrong? Why are you crying?'

She just started crying again and shook her head. I looked at her, confused.

"Come here," I murmured before I could stop myself. I pulled her into my arms and she started crying, burying her face in my sweatshirt. I stroked her head, trying to calm her down.

"It's all right. Don't cry. I'm here, it's all right." I repeated over and over again.

She cried for a long time. Longer than I expected her to. I wasn't sure what else to do, other than just let her cry.

Eventually the noise quieted and I felt her breathing slow. Was she asleep? I ducked my head down to see. She was.

I guess all the stress just builds up on someone after a while. I wondered if she cried a lot. I hoped not. I hate to see people cry. Cause most of the time there's nothing I can do to make it better.

* * *

**Anyway, leave me a review!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Elsa's POV

**Eh, I had time in keyboarding class to post more chapters :)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Elsa's POV**

When I awoke the next day, I was warm. I mean, almost hot, like I was baking out in a summer day. I opened my eyes lazily. All I could see was brown. My fingers stretched against a soft fabric and I continued to look through bleary eyes till I comprehended what I was seeing.

My head on Jack's shirt, his chest. My fingers curling up against the fabric. I was acutely aware of my feet pressed up against his, his fingers in my hair. I laid there, frozen. I had to keep my head. As much as I should be freaking out, I wasn't alarmed. Just overly cautious.

A sickening thought hit me. Jack didn't sleep. He was awake right now. Had been the whole night.

I tried to even out my breathing and closed my eyes. I tried to reason this out. What would I say? I mentally cringed as I thought of last night. I had foolishly let my emotions control me, and eventually they crippled me. I had broken down. It was a wonder that he was still here, I was an absolute mess. I resolved to get better. I would never let anyone see me cry again.

I wouldn't mention last night. And if he brought it up, well then I would vaguely dismiss it. I wasn't a scared little girl anymore. I had to deal with this like an adult.

I opened my eyes and stirred, just enough to let him know I was awake.

"Are you awake?" he whispered. His hand smoothed my hair and I took a deep breath before sitting up. I scooted away from him, putting a little bit of space.

His hand slipped from my hair and he watched me cautiously, as though fearful that I would break down again.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," I answered, my voice crisp and even. I looked at him for a moment and then hopped out of bed. My feet padded against the cool ice and I quietly slipped on a pair of shoes. Jack didn't move, just continued lounging on the bed.

I walked out of the room into another room. The remainder of bread and canned food sat on the table. I tore a piece of stale bread off and ate it. It hit my empty stomach with a thud.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked from the door, caution in his voice. I looked at him. His expression was concerned, yet guarded.

"I'm fine," I answered coolly, yet not harshly. He nodded. I sat down and continued eating, avoiding his gaze. He sat down beside me.

"Look," he began, "about last night. . ."

"No, please don't, Jack. I need to apologize."

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Elsa, you don't need to apologize for anything. I- I went too far. I shouldn't have pushed you."

I winced. "No, it wasn't you. It was me, I'm not- I'm dangerous."

The words just slipped out of my mouth. I was so used to that being my reason for pushing everyone away. I realized too late that they held no relevance to our conversation.

"You're not dangerous! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," I said, my mouth going dry. "What I meant to say, is that last night was completely uncalled for. I'm honestly not sure what came over me, why I acted the way I did. I'm sorry I had to put you in that position. It won't happen again."

"Elsa," he said miserably.

"I don't want you to have to feel obliged to stay," I continued, walking out onto the balcony. "I understand completely if you do leave. I'm just sorry that I've done this."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, anger coloring his tone. It surprised me to hear it; I'd never imagined that Jack's voice and anger could be compatible.

"Do you want me to leave? If that's the case then I refuse. I'll do whatever I can to make this right, but don't make me leave. You're the only person I've ever been able to talk to. The first person. I can't leave. And you think that I minded being in that position? I didn't mind at all! The only thing bad about it for me is that you were unhappy! Otherwise I-"

He broke off angrily and cursed. I felt myself pale and I shook my head.

"I didn't mean that I wanted you to leave, I just thought that you might want to," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Why would I want to? Honestly, Elsa, did you really believe that I could ever leave?" he asked, his voice still frustrated. I opened my mouth to reply but no answer came out.

He muttered something and put his head in his hands, turning away. This hadn't gone the way I wanted it at all to. I hadn't thought that he'd react like this. I had lost control over it. So much for my plan on being vague and dismissive.

"I don't know what I thought," I told him truthfully. "I'm just used to everyone leaving."

"No, you're not," he replied angrily. He turned back to me and his blue eyes flashed. "You're just used to pushing everyone away. I don't know why. I wish you would tell me. But I don't want you to push me away! Last night, you didn't push me away. And that scared you! You don't know how to do anything else! Just let me in, Elsa. I'm not running."

"I don't know how to," I whispered. "I'm scared."

The ice all around me starting cracking, turning darker.

Jack looked around and then suddenly seemed to deflate.

"You don't have to be scared," he said, coming closer. He brushed a hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. Then he stepped away and turned around.

"Just come talk to me when you're ready."

I didn't respond, but left him there, looking at the mountains.

I walked slowly downstairs, my hands running against the railing of the icy staircase. My first instinct was to panic. I was afraid. Afraid of losing Jack, the first friend I'd had in forever, but more afraid to let him in. Afraid to let him see. My whole life I'd been trained to keep everything in. All I knew was how to conceal, to put everyone in the dark. Letting people in, opening up the gates? That was completely foreign to me.

I sighed. It didn't have to be this complicated. It only was because I was making it complicated. I wanted to tell Jack everything. I needed to. But I was still the scared little girl.

No. I was an adult, a woman fully capable of dealing with this. I may have not been the Queen of Arendelle anymore, but I was the ruler over my past. Was I going to let it ruin this for me? I couldn't. I would not allow it to.

Before I could change my mind, I walked hastily up the stairs, picking up the train of my dress to speed me up. I swallowed hard. I couldn't worry about what Jack was going to say. I had to tell him about this.

I got upstairs and he was right where I had left him, leaning against the railing, looking at the North Mountains.

"Jack?" I said, my voice sounding strangled.

He turned around and came towards me. A mild concern pooled in his eyes.

"Yes?"

I looked into his brilliant blue eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let's talk."

* * *

**So I like this chapter. I'd like it to be longer but oh well. Jack's getting frustrated because he doesn't want to be alone and Elsa's pushing him away. But hopefully not anymore!**

**What do you guys think? Leave me a review :)**

**Thanks for reading lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11 Jack's POV

**Hey there! Man, I am so tired and ready for school to be over with. I'm ready to sleep in.**

**First things first, welcome madeline2206! Thanks for the favorite and the follow. Another thanks to SecretArtLotus and Livia Toric for the favorites :)**

**Thank you to my reviewers: SapphiRubyCrys and birdywings. Makes me happy when I see your reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Jack's POV**

"All right, let's talk," I confirmed. "Do you want to go inside or . . .?"

"No," she replied shaking her head. "Right here is fine."

She walked past me and lightly rested her hands on the balcony, gazing at the mountains that stretched out in front of her. She took a deep breath.

"Just take your time," I told her gently, standing beside her. She looked down and bit her lip.

"I was born with my powers," she began slowly. I already knew this, but I didn't interrupt. "But I always felt like they were a curse. I didn't always think that. In fact," she broke off and laughed lightly. "I used to have a lot of fun with them."

I blinked my eyes. I tried to picture a younger Elsa, laughing and making snow. I couldn't picture it, not with this girl who was so afraid of them.

"My sister Anna and I were best friends when we were little. She actually used to know that I had powers, even before the incident."

"I thought that you said that she didn't know," I said, confused. She sighed unhappily.

"Let me explain," she said softly. I hesitated and then nodded.

"We were best friends," she repeated and an expression of sadness crossed her face. "But then we were playing one night and I-" she swallowed -"I accidentally hit her. With my powers, I mean. I was trying to stop her from falling. It hit her and she was so cold. I was scared and then my parents came in. We rode and they took her to the trolls-"

"Trolls?"

"Yes," she replied patiently. "They were able to heal her, but she couldn't know about my powers anymore. No one could. They closed the gates, kept me hidden until I could learn how to control my powers."

"You can't control your powers, not like that. They aren't meant to be hidden," I said. She looked down at her hands.

"I think I know that now," she murmured. "But sometimes I can't help but feel. . . I don't know. Never mind. I'll continue. Anna didn't understand why I didn't want anything to do with her anymore, all she remembered is that we used to be close and then suddenly we weren't."

"Why didn't you ever tell her?"

"To protect her," she answered simply. "I could never live with myself if I ever hurt her. It was for the best. My father gave me these gloves to help control my powers but even then, it would escape in little bursts. Even though I was born with them, soon Father started referring to them as a curse. I think that it made him feel better about the situation. Like I wasn't to blame."

"But you weren't," I argued. She looked at me.

"I wasn't," she agreed. "But I destroyed their chance at a normal life. I know that they loved me, but I felt as though they always thought of how it would be if I wasn't born. They were both scared, even if they didn't admit it to my face. And that made me scared. Then a couple years ago they went on a trip. They never came back. They were lost at sea."

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. . ."

"It's all right," she said thickly. "I just don't like to talk about it."

I felt pity rush through me.

"Are you still scared?" I asked her softly. Her eyes met mine and she slowly shook her head.

"No. Now that there's no one that I can hurt. I mean, I feel more in control of myself now, not having to hide it. I don't have anything left to lose."

"I'm glad you told me."

She fiddled with her hair and lowered her eyes.

"I'm not done yet."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized.

"It's all right. It's just," she stopped and exhaled loudly. "I have to tell you something."

I looked at her expectantly and waited for her to continue. She took a couple of deep breaths and finally said, "I'm Queen of Arendelle. Or at least I was. I don't know if Anna will become the queen now that I've left."

Her eyes filled with worry as she scanned my face and she gnawed on her lip.

"Okay," I said. She looked a little confused.

"I figured you'd react differently to that," she mused. "I guess not."

"Why'd you leave then? I mean if you were Queen. . ."

"Well everything had been going surprisingly smoothly. I had made it through the coronation without messing up, the gates were open, and everyone was talking and laughing, even if it was only for the night. But then Anna came up to me and introduced Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Her voice had taken on a bitter tone and her eyes grew sorrowful. I felt a flash of an unrecognizable feeling go through me at the mention of Prince Hans. Jealously?

"Whose Hans?" I asked gruffly.

"Anna had just met him that night," she began slowly. "She had been so excited about opening up the gates, so excited to meet everyone. I was so busy to watching everyone having fun, I hadn't watched Anna. She and Hans were together the rest of the night, going everywhere together." She paused. "She was asking me to bless their engagement."

"They were getting married after a couple hours of knowing each other?" I asked incredulously. She nodded, tight-lipped.

"Naturally I told them no. You just can't marry someone you just met. Its not practical, not realistic. You can't love someone you just met. She was so desperate for love that she latched on to the first person that she connected with."

"Maybe she really thought she was in love," I countered.

"She did. She does, as far as I know. I told her no and then she became desperate. She grabbed my glove and I tried to leave before something could happen. She tried talking to me but I cut her off, saying enough. She became angry and started basically asking me-"

"Asking you what?"

"Asking me why I shut everyone out. Why I shut the world out. Why I was so afraid," she whispered, lowering her head.

Guilt went through me. I'd asked her that just earlier this morning. I doubt she really needed to hear me say it again, not when her sister had already demanded it out of her.

"Did you tell her why?" I asked her even though I knew the answer.

"I lost control. I turned back around and told her to leave it alone. Ice shot out of my fingers, making icy spikes, cutting me off from everyone else in the room. I ran after that. Ran through all the people, everything I touched turning to ice. Then I came here."

"It was for the best," she said resolutely. "Anna can open the gates. She won't be alone anymore. And I'm finally free. I can be who I am."

I didn't say anything. Instead we both looked out to the snow-peaked mountains. I thought about what she'd said earlier, how she thought I'd have reacted differently to her being Queen. But I was glad that she wasn't. Glad that it was just us up here, as selfish as that sounded. We were both free, free to be ourselves. And right now that was all that counted.

* * *

**So Elsa's finally told Jack about herself! Things are going pretty smoothly.**

**What do you think of the chapter? Leave me a review!**

**Once again, thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Elsa's POV

**Hey everyone. How is everyone doing? Hopefully better than I am. I just don't like drama and right now there's a lot of that going on.**

**Anyway, welcome to my new followers: 1eragon33, AnMaRo412, TheMoonCriesBloodyTears, WildDev13, and cassandrajack16. Thanks so much guys! :)**

**Thanks 1eragon33, AnMaRo412, and TheMoonCriesBloodyTears for the favorites!**

**The last thanks go to my reviewers: skyhopper and SapphiRubyCrys-Love seeing your reviews! **

** SapphiRubyCrys: Yep, he fesses it up in the chapter actually! Only, he doesn't necessarily know that it was Anna so.**

**Hope you guys like!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Elsa's POV**

I'd told Jack everything, no matter that it had been hard. I'd felt like he would turn away from me the moment that I told him I was the queen. Sure that he would accuse me of leaving my people. Scared that he would want me to go back. In some ways I felt like I was abandoning them, but I knew I wasn't. They didn't want me there and it was better if I wasn't there.

But he surprisingly didn't. He didn't seem to care anymore than if I'd named myself a bread baker.

"Elsa," he suddenly said. "I have something to confess."

"What is it?" I asked, worry seeping into my tone. He looked at me and smiled lightly.

"I already knew you were Queen. I overheard people talking when I went and got you food from Arendelle. I just thought that you should know that."

I felt as though the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?" I squeaked.

"I wanted you to trust me enough to tell me," he said slowly. "I thought that you might think that I was digging up information on you, which I wasn't."

I nodded, feeling dazed. He had known this whole time. I had been worrying for nothing at all.

"Thanks for telling me," I choked out. He nodded and gave me a wistful smile.

So what happened now? It seemed like something was supposed to happen now that I'd told him the truth. There had to be more to this. Was this all there was? Just him accepting what I told him without question? He wasn't eyeing the doors, he wasn't looking to leave like I expected him to.

"I have to ask you something," I said aloud and instantly regretted.

"What is it?" he asked earnestly. The thought sounded justified in my head but I didn't know if I could bring myself to say it again. It made me seem so insecure.

"Are you sure that you're not leaving?" I asked him quietly. He gave me a hard look, scrutinizing me with him eyes.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to?"

"I would very much like it if you stayed," I told him, flushing.

"Then I don't know why you would ask me if I was leaving. I thought that I'd made it clear that I have the intention of staying here with you."

"I was just giving you a chance to leave."

He moved closer to where we were a couple inches apart.

"Will you please stop trying to push me away?" he murmured. I looked up into his blue eyes and then looked away, embarrassed.

"I can't make any promises, as much as I don't want to be alone."

"I wouldn't hurt you."

"I'm not worried about you hurting me. I'm worried about hurting you. It's a habit."

"I don't like it. I'll have to break it if we're ever going to have fun. Otherwise I'll beat you every time."

"I might have to be okay with that," I said.

I tried to smile but I couldn't. I swallowed, feeling a lump in my throat. Again with emotions? I had to start learning how to control them. I dropped my head, trying to hide my sadness from him. I was trying to let him in. But it was harder and more painful than I'd imagined it would be.

"Hey," Jack said softly. I felt his finger on my chin, lifting it up so that I met his eyes. He had a small smile on his face and his hand dropped down to my arm.

"I don't know how you went through all that alone," he continued, just as softly. "But I realized I was wrong. You're much more stronger and beautiful than I'd ever realized. But you have to realize for yourself that it's all okay now. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"I'm not as much as I was. But after Anna I wasn't close with anyone. Now I have you and I'm afraid of messing that up."

"So am I," he whispered. "But I have to try to get over the fear."

A strange smile came over his face, it was almost sad. I felt his hand catch mine and he lifted it up, interlocking his fingers with mine. I looked at it and then back at him, feeling an odd combination of fear and excitement.

He watched me, a cautious expression on his face. Then he started moving closer. I could feel his breath on my face, cool and fresh. I felt my faze freeze.

I watched his eyes til he was so close that I couldn't see anything but them. Blue taking up my entire world. I felt his fingers tighten in mine and mine tightened reflexively.

His lips were barely an inch away from mine and I felt my pulse quicken. I felt my eyes closing slowly. He kept watching me and then his eyes shut.

His lips were on mine, just there. The lightest brush, the slightest contact. He leaned in more, pressing them more firmly against mine. It was as soft as could be, slowly and cautiously.

His hand dropped from my arm to my waist. He drew me closer to his chest, to where we were closer. My eyes were closed the entire time.

"Elsa," he whispered and he pressed his lips to mine again, only this time with more pressure. His lips moved against mine and I kissed him back, slowly. My hand went to the nape of his neck and before I knew what I was doing, I was pulling his closer.

My fingers ran through his hair and he dropped the hand that was holding mine and brought it around my waist, tightening his grip on me.

He kissed me deeper and I brought up my free hand to where my other one was. My heart was pounding like crazy and it felt like it was going to explode into a million little pieces. I felt a dizzying sensation.

He pulled away from me and rested his chin on the top of my head. My hands dropped from around his neck to resting on his chest. I clenched them and unclenched them to stop them from trembling.

I felt his lips press on my forehead and they stayed there, both our hearts beating fast. I closed my eyes.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, just him holding me. He murmured something against my forehead but I didn't catch it.

"What did you say?" I asked, my voice muffled against his chest. His grip tightened and I felt his body shake as he laughed softly.

"Just wondering how you could have thought that I would ever leave you."

I wasn't sure how to respond to this so I didn't.

And in a short amount of time, everything between us had changed. Maybe one day this would eventually happen, I had thought. I had no idea that it would be this soon. It almost felt too soon. It felt too natural that it was almost unbelievable. But we fit together in a way that I had never thought I could with anyone else.

I shoved all the fear in the back of my mind. I could just leave it there. Maybe it would stay.

* * *

**I'll post the next chapter today too, as it is the same chapter only in Jack's POV.**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**

**Leave me a review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Jack's POV

**Here's Chapter 13! It's a little short but eh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Jack's POV**

"I need to ask you something," Elsa said suddenly.

I had just told her that I already knew she was Queen. She had instantly seemed worried but when I reassured her that it didn't matter to me, she seemed relieved. I wondered what she needed to ask me.

"What is it?" I asked. She looked nervous and embarrassed at the same time. Her eyes flitted around until resting on me.

"Are you sure that you're not going to leave?" she asked, hesitation coloring her tone. I looked at her, trying to see why she would ask me this again. I couldn't decipher anything in her eyes. Was it a trick question? I couldn't see how it could be though.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to?"

"I would like it very much if you stayed," she responded, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Then I don't understand why you would ask me if I was leaving," I said, perplexed. "I thought that I'd made it clear that I had the intention of staying here with you."

"I was just giving you the chance to leave," she said quietly, looking down at her feet.

I sighed and moved closer to her. There were a couple inches of space between us.

"Elsa, would you please stop trying to push me away?" I asked softly. She looked back up at me for a split moment and then back down at her feet.

"I can't make any promises, even though I don't want to be alone."

"I wouldn't hurt you." Maybe she thought I would, for some crazy unseen reason.

"I'm not worried that you will. I'm worried I'll hurt you."

"Then stop worrying." I told her patiently.

"It's a habit."

"I don't like it. If we're ever going to have any fun, I'll have to break it. Otherwise I'll win against you every time," I said lightly.

"I might have to be okay with that," she replied. She tried a smile but it looked forced and it slipped away after only a second. She looked back down. Why did she keep looking at her feet? I looked down at mine. Hm. I looked back at Elsa but she was avoiding my gaze.

"Hey," I said. I took my finger and put it underneath her chin, lifting it up so that she would meet my eyes. I gave her a small smile of reassurance, but she continued to look unhappy. I dropped my hand down to her arm, trying to make sure she stayed there.

"I don't know how you went through all that alone," I told her softly. "But I realized something. I was wrong. You're much stronger and much more beautiful than I had realized. But you have to realize for yourself that it's all okay now. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"I'm not now, not as much as I was anyway. But after Anna, I wasn't close with anyone. Now I have you and I'm afraid of messing that up," she admitted quietly.

It was almost like her words had reflected my thoughts exactly, the last sentence anyway.

"So am I," I whispered. "But I have to try to get over the fear, too."

I watched her while I felt for her hand with my free hand. I found it and slowly raised it, entwining my fingers with hers. She looked at our hands and then back at me, her eyes flickering.

I moved a little bit closer to her, just a little bit. I was giving her time to stop this. She made no attempt to do so.

We were only a few centimeters apart now and my fingers put pressure against her hand. Hers tightened and I saw her eyes dilate, her lips part to let out a breath. Her eyes fluttered and closed slightly. I felt my heart pounding, I was positive that she could feel it as close as we were. I closed my eyes and kissed her.

I lightly touched my lips to hers, just the slightest touch. Then I moved closer, kissing her more fully.

I'm not sure exactly what I was doing. My hand went to her waist, pulling her closer to me. There was barely space between us, but I needed to pull her closer.

I pulled back slightly and opened my eyes, looking at her. Hers were still closed and her hand gripped mine more tightly, stronger than I would've thought for such tiny hands.

Elsa. My brain was muddled; my only coherent thought was her. I felt her name escape my lips, and I kissed her again, deeper than before. I could feel her lips moving with mine, slowly. I felt pressure on the back of my neck, through my hair and with a jolt realized that it was her hand.

I dropped her hand and wrapped it around her, holding her tighter against me. Her hand joined the other one and brought my head closer to her.

All I could feel was her. I wanted her closer. I wanted more, even though I was holding her as tight as I could. I was almost worried that I was hurting her. The thought stayed with me for a second.

I broke away and rested my head on top of her head, kissing her hair gently. I was breathing hard and I could feel her hands move to my chest, resting there. I kissed her forehead, closed my eyes, and couldn't bring myself to move out of that position.

I felt dizzy. Elated. I couldn't describe the feeling. And to think just a few minutes she thought that I was going to leave her. It was ridiculous.

"What did you say?" Elsa's voice broke through my head, partially inaudible against my chest. I held her tighter and laughed slightly. I hadn't realized I'd been thinking aloud.

"Just wondering how you thought that I could ever leave you," I told her, my voice still a little uneven. She didn't reply.

I don't know how long we stayed that way. It seemed like we could stay that way forever. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to let her go. Deep in my mind, I was scared to admit that I might not get to hold her like this again.

Eventually we did let each other go, but we weren't far from each other the next couple days. It was just me holding her hand or me pecking her cheek. Or her hesitantly saying it was all right for me to hold her while she slept. Her blushing when I kissed her good morning a couple days later. She seemed a little embarrassed but happy at the same time. I took that as a good sign.

I wasn't sure how it had happened but I could hardly stand being away from her at all. Yeah, I let her have her privacy but I wasn't far away. I felt so strongly for her and I couldn't find the words to voice it aloud. Besides, I should probably wait a while, until I was sure that she felt the same. I know she allowed me to hold her hand and even kissed me back but I felt like she was fighting herself about it. I never asked her about it, but that's what I picked up. It didn't bother me. I had a long time and I didn't mind waiting at all.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**Leave me a review on what you think :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 Elsa's POV

**Hey everyone! How is everyone? We've been testing at school so bleh.**

**Welcome to my new followers: Goody5, Ms. Ships A Lot, Mylla-chan, and endertrree!**

**Thanks to Goody5, Ms. Ships A Lot, endertrree, and XxBlackRoseWitch378xX for the favorites!**

**Last thanks always goes to my reviewers: SapphiRubyCrys, antelucem, endertrree, skyhopper, and birdywings! 5 reviewers! You guys amaze me :)**

**This chapter is basically a filler chapter, just some Jelsa for you! I'll update two chapters today. Not sure how much updating I'll be able to do this weekend (I'm going to Nashville) but hopefully I'll be able to!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Elsa's POV**

"Okay, now move your foot right here and count. One, two, three, four. Will you stop tickling my sides? Jack!" I laughed.

I stepped away from him, crossing my arms. He gave me a confused and bewildered look.

"What? I was doing what you were telling me to!" he countered. He mimicked some footwork and his feet got all twisted up. I put my hand over my mouth and stifled a giggle.

"I never told you to tickle my sides! I was trying to teach you how to dance."

"But you never told me not to tickle your sides," he said while waggling his eyebrows. "Besides, dancing is hard. This foot goes there, that foot goes here. Stay on count, whatever that means. Too much work! I prefer dancing my own way."

He grabbed my hands and dragged me this way and that. I laughed as he twirled me around and he spun me around till I was dizzy.

"Stop, I think I'm going to be sick," I laughed. He immediately stopped and watched me, grinning.

"You have to admit that was a lot more fun that whatever it was, walting."

"It's waltzing," I corrected him. "I do like your idea of dancing a little bit more."

"Ha! Yes, I get a point!"

"I'm still in the lead," I informed him. He laughed.

"Not for long! I'm catching up." He walked a few feet and grabbed his stick that he had laid down for dancing. He turned to me.

"I don't know, you're still pretty far," I teased. He cocked his eyebrow.

"Is that so now?" He extended his stick and I moved out of the way before it could touch me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he kept trying to touch me with the stick.

"Just hold still for a moment. . . Ah ha! Gotcha!"

He had hooked his stick around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Am I far now?" he asked lowly when he had pulled me to him.

"That's not really what I meant."

"I know," he said, a smile lighting up his face. "But its convenient for me!"

He kissed me on the tip of my nose and I moved the stick so I could slip out.

"Hey," he said, surprised. "Come back."

"I'm going to eat," I told him with a smirk. I turned back around and walked upstairs.

Jack had gotten me some more food, but I was starting to run out again. I ate the bit of remainder of meat and bread that I had left.

It seemed like I'd been in my castle forever. When in reality, when I counted back, it had only been a week. I thought of Arendelle. Was Anna Queen? Had Anna gotten married to Hans? I hoped not. I hoped they were at least sensible to get to know each other first.

Jack appeared in the doorway, leaning on his stick.

"Are you done eating yet?"

"Yes, I'm done." I told him.

"Good." He eyed the table that he'd been referring to as 'the food table'. "You're out of food again. I'll go get some more tonight."

"Are you going right now?"

"No, I'll go when you've fallen asleep." The thought comforted me.

I wasn't afraid that he was going to leave anymore. It seemed like I'd known him my whole life, even though it had only been about a week. The thought struck me and I considered it incredulously.

"We've only known each other a week." I said aloud, marveling at the fact. He cocked his head at me.

"And?"

"Nothing, it just seems like its been longer." He looked thoughtful for a second.

"Yeah, I guess it does. What do you want to do now? We could go practice dancing again. Or we could do something else."

I chuckled softly. "How about sleep?"

"Hm. Sleep. I guess I can roll with that."

I crossed over into the next room and crawled under the covers. Jack just lounged on the other side, not bothering with covers. He said that they made him feel weird. I guess they would, seeing as he's never slept before.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Sleep." I told him, curling up with my pillow.

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

After a while of silence, I said, "You can go ahead and go to Arendelle if you want."

"I'll wait till you're asleep."

"Okay."

He moved closer and laid on his side to where he was staring into my eyes. I closed them, but it felt weird because I knew he was still watching me. I felt uncomfortably aware of his gaze.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you close your eyes?"

He didn't respond and I opened my eyes to see him still looking at me. He tried to close his eyes too late. I laughed and then turned over to where he couldn't look at my face anymore.

I shifted to where I was comfortable and started to fall asleep. I felt Jack wrap his arms around me and then he was holding me against him. His breath felt warm on my neck and I tried to fall asleep like that. Then he kissed my neck.

"Jack," I groaned.

"Yeah?" he said and I could feel his smile on my throat.

"I want to sleep."

He kissed my neck again and I flicked his arm with my hand.

"Okay, okay. I'll let you sleep."

"Thank you."

I didn't think that I could sleep, thought that maybe him being so close would be distracting. It felt odd, having someone in bed. I mean it was a shameful thing, but at that point, it was just having the comfort of someone there. At this moment, it was okay. I drifted to sleep.

* * *

***Sigh. They're so cute. . .**

**Anyway leave me review! :)**

**Thanks for reading my lovelies!**


	15. Chapter 15 Elsa's POV

**Hello again! Here's another Elsa chapter! Guess who's here! Yep, Anna!**

**This is basically the whole Anna/Elsa scene in the movie when Anna first comes to the castle. Anyways.**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 Elsa's POV**

I awoke sometime in the early morning hours. It was still dark outside, but the sky was starting to lighten a little bit with the coming of dawn. I yawned and sat up, stretching my arms.

Jack wasn't back yet, to my surprise. That was okay, he would be back sometime in the morning.

I slipped on my shoes and opened the doors to the balcony, letting the cold air in. I should have slept some more, but I was too awake now.

I leaned against the railing and found myself bored. What could I do till Jack returned? I moved my fingers together, creating little snow flurries that dissipated when they hit the ground.

Searching for something inspiring, I moved through the castle. The sky was pink, welcoming dawn. The sun was up and I sat down. Jack would be back anytime soon.

Then I heard the sound of the doors opening, the front doors. That was odd. Jack always used the balcony. I walked towards downstairs curiously.

"Elsa? It's me, Anna."

I felt myself freeze at the sound of that familiar voice. Anna? What was she doing here? Could she really be here?

I walked slowly around the corner.

"Anna." I said, when I saw her at the base of the staircase. I felt a surge of joy and confusion. Why was she here? I smiled at her.

"Woah, Elsa. You look _different_. I mean its a good different," she reassured me hastily and I smiled slightly. "And this place, its amazing!"

"Thank you," I said, still smiling. "I never knew what I was capable of."

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I had known-" She started moving up the stairs.

"No, no." I said, cutting her off. "It's okay. You- you don't have to apologize." I twisted my hands nervously. "But its probably best if you go. . ."

"But I just got here," she said, looking confused and a little hurt.

"You belong down in Arendelle," I explained quietly.

"So do you."

"No, Anna, I belong here," I said resolutely. "Alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody."

Technically I wasn't alone. I had Jack and I couldn't hurt him as he was immune to my powers. But the way he had explained it to me, no one could see he except me. He had figured that it had to do with both of us having powers. And something told me not to tell Anna about Jack. It was unneccessary.

"Actually about that," Anna began reluctantly but was cut off by the sound of another voice entering the castle.

"Wait, what is that?"

"Hey! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" A snowman walked into the castle, talking and actually walking.

"Olaf?" I said in disbelief. He stopped by Anna at the base of the staircase.

"You built me. Remember that?"

"And you're alive?"

"Yeah, I think so," he replied, flexing his twig arms.

I looked at my hands incredulously. I had created a walking, talking snowman? I had brought Olaf to life? I had been able to create life.

"He's just like the one we built as kids," Anna said softly, kneeling down beside Olaf.

"Yeah," I said, smiling and looking up from my hands.

"Elsa, we were so close," Anna said sadly. "We can be like that again."

For one split second, I almost believed it. But then I remembered that one fateful night, when Anna had been hurt by me. I could never allow that to happen again.

"No," I gasped, feeling a sharp pain in my chest. "We can't."

I put my arms around myself. Maybe if I kept them there, I could keep from falling apart. I had to keep my head.

"Goodbye, Anna," I said firmly, turning away from her.

"Elsa, wait-"

"No! I'm just trying to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid!"

I ran up the staircase, but she was following me. Telling me that she understood, that we could fix this. But we couldn't and I knew that, maybe more than anybody.

"For the first time in forever, I will be right here." Anna told me from the doorway. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, turning to her.

"Anna," I pleaded. "Please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."

This got to her more than anything, opening up the gates was her dream. Her wish ever since she was little.

"Yeah but-"

"I know you mean well," I assured her. "But please leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free."

I walked out onto the balcony. Surely she could understand this, that I just wanted my freedom. She looked at me and then looked out at the mountains.

"Just stay away," I continued. "And you'll be safe from me."

I walked inside, meaning to leave her, meaning to get away.

"Actually we're not." she said from behind me. These words stopped me and I whirled around.

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know," she said.

"What do I not know?"

She swallowed and then slowly said, "Arendelle is in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."

I felt my world freeze. This couldn't be. It couldn't.

"What?" I said and my voice echoed in my ears.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere," she explained anxiously.

"_Everywhere?_" I repeated. How had this happened? How could I not have known? Fear paralyzed my chest and I saw snow start to fall in my vision.

"That's okay," she said hastily, "You can just unfreeze it."

"No I can't! I- I don't know how!" I exploded.

"Sure you can! I _know_ you can!"

She continued trying to tell me that it was okay, that we could make it better. But I couldn't listen to her, I couldn't hear what she was saying.

Snow started to swirl all around me, like a storm. I was a fool. How did I ever think that I could be free. Somewhere in me there was a voice telling me to calm down, telling me to keep my head. But I couldn't. My heart was racing, anxiety building up.

"There's no escape from this storm inside of me," I muttered to myself, pacing anxiously. Anna was still trying to talk to me, trying to get to me. But the wind was too much and she couldn't fight it.

"I can't control the curse!" I shouted. That was the first time I had ever voiced it aloud. I had never called it a curse, only powers. But for the first time, I saw it like that the way I had never seen it before. It was a curse. A burden.

"We'll reverse the storm you made!" Anna called to me. I whirled around to her. She had to leave.

"Anna please, you'll only make it worse!" I pleaded. "There's so much fear. . . you're not safe here!."

"We can face this together!"

I turned away from her, blocking out her words but they pierced me like knives. I felt fear welling up inside of me, building up and up. I couldn't control it. It was beyond my power. How could I let this happen?

Anna continued talking and I closed my eyes. I felt everything fill up and explode at the exact same moment.

"_I can't!_" I shouted as loud as I could. I let everything out in that single note, in those words, felt all of it emit from my body and voice. For one instant, I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders but then it was back, just swelling up again. I was breathing hard, trying to calm myself down. I heard a noise from behind and I turned around.

Anna was crouched on the floor, clutching her chest. I gasped, what had I done?

"Anna," someone said desperately. A blonde male ran into the room, rushing to her. "Are you okay?"

She latched onto his arm and he looked unsure how to help. She stood up and gazed at me sharply.

"I'm fine," she told him. There was something in her voice. Something hard and my chest ached.

"Who is this?" I asked and then quickly said, "Wait, wait. It- it doesn't matter. You have to go."

I saw the ice behind crack behind her, coloring dark. Stop. Control it, control it.

"No," Anna said forcefully. "I know we can figure this out together."

"How?" I demanded desperately. "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop _me_?"

"Anna, I think we should go," the male said uncertainly. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"No," she argued, slipping out of his grasp. "I'm not leaving without you, Elsa." The ice continued to darken, cracking all around the room.

"Yes, you are."

I had to make them leave. They had to go. Before I hurt them anymore. In one desperate attempt, I aimed my powers at the ground. They had to leave, and I knew how to make them.

I stepped back and watched as a huge mound of snow formed into something. My own personal guard, a living mound of snow. I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Just make them go away, just make sure they don't return," I whispered. And then I fled from the room.

* * *

**Just sadness. Poor Elsa :( And why is Jack late?**

**Leave me a review!**

**Once again, thanks for reading guys!**


	16. Chapter 16 Jack's POV

**Hey everyone! Enjoying the weekend? I finally managed to get a new set of headphones, so I'm pretty happy :)**

**I love you guys so much! I wanted to welcome my new followers: DracoWolf316, Elaine O'Roake, Jade Starlight, SasuNaruFan4Life, and ThatStrangeWinterGirl!**

**Thanks to DracoWolf316, Elaine O'Roake, SasuNaruFan4Life, and birdywings for the favorites!**

**And I'm so excited about the reviews! You guys make me so happy. Thanks to my reviewers: ThatStrangeWinterGirl, skyhopper, SapphiRubyCrys, Jade Starlight, and birdywings! I love reading your reviews :)**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 Jack's POV**

I had taken a while getting food for Elsa, longer than usual. It didn't help that I had left way later than I expected to. I couldn't bring myself to leave.

I had wanted to get her something special. That's when I remembered her favorite pastry, some kind of raspberry-filled bread with chocolate icing on top. I'd had to go to three different places to find it, and even now I wasn't sure that it was it. It had chocolate icing drizzled across, that's all I knew. I hoped it was the right one. One top of that, I carried a sack with some soup, bread, and canned food. Enough to last a while.

It was well into morning by the time I left Arendelle. Hopefully Elsa would have slept in a little later than usual. I hurried back to the ice castle.

There was something weird, something off when the castle first came into view. A huge mound of snow that hadn't been there before, the whole area just seemed disturbed. I shook my head clear of the thought and landed on the balcony. The doors were shut, but they usually were on the cold days. This one seemed particularly cold and dreary, the sky dark and snow falling.

I opened up the doors and it was a moment before I perceived what was in front of me. The entire room was red. The ice was red and black, cracks all along the walls. Ice spikes were all pointing inward on one thing. One person. Elsa was crouched down on the floor, her head in her hands.

"Elsa?" I gasped. I felt the sack drop and glass shattered inside of it. I rushed to Elsa, trying to figure out what was wrong. I took one of her hands, unsure of what to do.

"What happened?" I asked anxiously. She looked up at me, slowly and I felt my heart break as I saw her face. It was stricken and her eyes were full of tears. I took both of her hands in mine and held them tightly.

"Elsa, why are you upset? Tell me. Please."

"Anna," she whispered. "Anna came to see me." I tried to figure out what direction this was taking.

"Did you two fight?"

"She- she tried to get me to go back to Arendelle, but I refused. Say- Saying that I had to be here, s- so I wouldn't hurt her. Jack, Arendelle is covered in snow. I've frozen it."

The words hit me like a brick. I had been to Arendelle a total of three times since I met Elsa. All the times, I never questioned that its state was unnatural. It never crossed my mind that it should be summer. I had never imagined that Elsa could do that.

Elsa seemed to be along the same train of thought.

"All those times you went to Arendelle. . . Why didn't you ever tell me?" she demanded, tears streaking down her face.

"I never realized, I didn't see," I tried to say but she just shook her head and turned away. "Elsa, I don't understand why you're so upset."

"Because I can't be rid of it!" she yelled. "I can never be free! I was supposed to alone up here and now I can't because they want me to unfreeze it. But I can't! They don't understand that. I just want to be rid of this curse!"

"Elsa," I said, my ears ringing. "Don't say that. It's not a curse. Don't say that."

"It's my curse! It's destroyed my life, destroyed my chance at a life! It destroys everything and I just can't do it anymore, Jack. I can't do this anymore. I don't know what to do."

She tried to say something else but it became inaudible because she had started crying.

"Don't cry, Elsa. Please don't cry," I begged, pulling her into my lap. "It's okay. We can fix this. We can do this."

"We can't," she sobbed. "I can't do this anymore. I c- can't control it. I try to but I can't."

"It's not something that's meant to be controlled," I said.

"I should be able to! I have to control it. But I can't." Her voice was clearer now, more steady.

"It'll be okay. We can fix this."

"_No, we can't_!" she shouted, leaping up. The walls around us were cracking, a swirling mix of amber and red.

"Elsa," I said, desperately. I reached out to grab her but she stepped away from me.

"Just leave me alone, Jack. I have to be alone. You have to leave."

"I'm not leaving," I told her angrily. She ignored me and walked out onto the balcony. What had I done? I didn't know what to do.

"I just don't know anymore, Jack," she said, suddenly sounding exhausted. She turned to me and I walked out onto the balcony. I pulled her up against my chest and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. It was all I could think to say. She hugged me and I kissed the top of her head. "Come on, lets go inside."

I picked her up and she faintest trace of a smile crossed her face. But it was gone before I could say something about it. I set her down in bed and went to pick up the sack that I had dropped in the floor.

"You might feel better if you ate something," I suggested, pulling out the pastry. Her eyes flickered.

"Is that one of those raspberry chocolate pastries?"

"I think so," I said sheepishly. "I wasn't exactly sure."

I handed it to her and sat down by her feet. She took a small bite and smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said simply. "Elsa, things will be better. It can only get better from here, right?"

She opened her mouth to answer me. That's when the ground started trembling and we heard the roar outside.

* * *

**I'm gonna update some more chapters today so don't mind the cliffhanger! I'm bored in a hotel room with wifi so I've got all the time in the world!**

**Leave me a review!**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Jack's POV

**Thanks for the review birdywings! I'm flattered to have you say so and it makes my day as a writer!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Jack's POV**

Elsa sprang up, her eyes wild.

"They're back! I told them to go away! What if it hurts them?" she gasped and started running towards the stairs.

"Elsa!" I called, running after her. She got to the front entrance, falling on the ice. I helped her up and she went to the door.

I watched anxiously as she opened it slowly and peeked outside. After a moment she shut it and started backing away from it, shaking.

"It's not Anna," she whispered. "It's someone else."

"Who is it?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. They're here to take me back to Arendelle. I just know it." she continued, her voice just as low. Her face had paled and her hands were still shaking badly.

"Maybe they're not," I reasoned with her. "Maybe they just want to talk."

"They want to talk to the person who froze Arendelle? Try to work it out? When they know that I could freeze them in an instant?" Her voice had taken on a hard bitter tone that I hardly recognized.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" she asked me, her eyes wide and fearful. "Why don't they understand?" Her voice got louder and louder.

She walked up the stairs and I walked hastily after her. She whirled towards me and I felt my chest ache at the expression on her face.

"Jack, I need you to help me," she whispered. She grabbed my hands, her knuckles white.

"Anything you need," I said.

"I need you to fly me out of here. Now."

I nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her up the staircase. The front door flew open and two hostile men came in loaded with crossbows.

"It's too late," Elsa muttered and she yanked out of my hand and started running.

"After her!" One of the men shouted, pointing towards her. I looked up and Elsa was already on the big staircase. A flash of anger went through me, burning hot in my chest. Were they here to hurt her?

"Leave her alone!" I yelled, holding up my stick. A sickening feeling filled me as they went right through me. They ran up the stairs after her and I followed them just as quickly.

They reached upstairs where Elsa was. The entire room was black and amber.

"No, please," Elsa pleaded, her face terrified. One of the men raised his weapons. I pointed my stick at him and blasted but he moved at the last moment.

The other one shot his crossbow at Elsa. My heart stopped. Time froze. When I blinked there was a sheet of amber ice in front of Elsa, the arrow protruding out of it. Adrenaline was dumped into my system, my heart racing at 100 miles an hour.

"Fire!" one of the men shouted. Elsa shot ice at one, then the other. Trying to ward them off, trying to get them away.

Both of the men moved to where they were on either side of Elsa. Elsa looked back and forth between them, raising her hands. Her face had changed. It was no longer fear, but anger.

Her blue eyes narrowed and as one man raised his weapon, she struck. Ice sprang from her fingers, deadly ice spikes. They pushed the man against the wall and held him there, threatening to impale him if he moved.

Her eyes moved over to the other one and with a move of her hand, flung the weapon out of his hand. I watched, partially awed and partially horrified.

The man tried to go to the left but she blocked his path to both the left and right. Then with a jerk of her head, a sheet of ice appeared, closing in on him. Frozen, I watched as he was pushed up against the door and eventually went through it, ice shards falling all around. Still, Elsa continued to move the ice towards him. With a sickening feeling I realized that she mean to push him off the balcony.

"Elsa," I said weakly. "Don't."

She showed no signs of having heard me at all. For one split second, I wondered if she could still see me.

"Elsa, stop!"

She ignored me, just kept moving the man. I moved towards her, as if to grab her arms.

Then a young man aided by six others came in.

"Queen Elsa!" the young man shouted, desperation in his voice. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

She looked at him angrily and the expression turned to one of horror as she lowered her hands. Her gaze flickered to me and she opened her mouth, as if to say something.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the young man rush over to the man who was imprisoned by the ice shards. He yanked up on his arm, and I watched as an arrow shot out of it. I perceived it all too slowly. The arrow hit the ice chandelier, cutting it down.

"Elsa!" I screamed. She looked up and I grabbed her arm and tried to get her away. She let out a gasp and the chandelier came rushing down on us. I stumbled and we both went flying to the ground.

I tried to make sense of the spots in my vision. I shook my head and tried to get up. I failed. There was a sharp pain my side and I reached out my hand, trying to grasp fro something. I came in contact with something warm. I opened my eyes blearily and tried to make sense of the red on my fingers, the red on Elsa's neck.

"She's unconscious," a voice said. "Lift her up and lets get her back to Arendelle."

No, she couldn't go back to Arendelle. I was supposed to take her away. We were supposed to fly away together.

"Elsa," I groaned, reaching out for her. I caught something and after a moment of exploring, realized that it was her hand. I latched onto it, while trying to get up.

"Is she hurt?"

"No, my lord. Just a minor cut on her neck. Nothing that can't be treated."

"Very well, get her on a horse and start towards Arendelle."

I felt her slip out of my grasp. _Get up. Get up now_! With another groan, I managed to get somewhat propped up.

I tried to clear my vision and did to where it was only a little bit blurry on the edges. I saw Elsa being carried away, her hand hanging limply, almost lifelessly. Anger and pain lanced through my chest. I had to get to Elsa.

I gritted my teeth and got up, grabbing my stick.

"Give her back!" I growled from behind them. They ignored me and I shot at their feet. One of the men let out a gasp as he fell back.

"Watch your step!" the young one advised. "Let's get out of here quickly. She might awaken."

The two men that had been trying to hurt Elsa were still upstairs. No one seemed concerned about them and I could feel fury building up inside me. They deserved worse than that.

Before I knew it, they had Elsa on a horse and were taking her away. And I was helpless to stop it. There was nothing else to do but follow them to Arendelle.

* * *

**So things are moving along in the Frozen plotline of the story. I do have twists coming up, so prepare yourselves, but don't worry! They're necessary for the story. You'll understand what I mean eventually.**

**So leave a review please :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18 Elsa's POV

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. We got back late and I had to study :P**

**Welcome new followers: AmyMilo, DeAmonQueEn, StormyRebel, amli, frozenjelsa, ithros falasson, nonamemanga, and .1291!**

**Thanks for the favorites DeAmonQueEn, StormyRebel, and .1291! :)**

**And thanks so much to my reviewers birdywings, AmyMilo, and SapphiRubyCrys!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 Elsa's POV**

I awoke with my head pounding. I felt my face scrunch up in pain. It felt like my skull was spitting apart.

I was conscious that I was laying on something very hard. I opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the very dim light in the room. The smell was very musty, as though the room hadn't been aired in a long time.

"Elsa! You're awake!" a voice crowed. I shook my head, trying to focus on my gaze. A face with anxious blue eyes stared at me, anticipating her move.

I stared at the face a moment more before I recognized it. Jack? Where was I? I looked around and with a sickening feeling realized where I was. I was in Arendelle.

"I tried to stop them, I did . . .," Jack's voice was sad. "I was afraid that I would hurt you while doing so."

I rushed to the window, hoping it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. I was yanked back and I looked down at the thing that was holding me back. My hands were trapped in iron, a chain latched to the wall. The chains clinked together, mocking me.

I looked at them and then to Jack. He stared at me, helpless to do anything. I stretched towards the window, waiting to catch a glimpse. I caught much more than that. Ships stuck in the frozen lake, snow falling outside.

"Oh no," I whispered miserably. "What have I done?" I felt a feeling clawing its way through me, filling me up till I felt crowded in my own body.

"Elsa?" Jack said uncertainly, laying a gentle hand on my arm. I heard the creak of an iron door opening and I whipped my head to face it.

Through the dim light, there as a lantern visible. Hans stepped through, watching me cautiously. He set the lantern down and continued looking at me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I demanded, going towards him as much as I could.

"I couldn't just let them kill you," he said softly. I heard Jack make a noise and I felt a flash of gratitude towards Hans. Maybe he didn't have a choice. At the same time though, I can't believe they brought me back.

Hans rubbed his arms and his breath was visible due to the cold air.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle." I told him, desperate to change this mind. "Get Anna." A look that I didn't recognize passed over his face. Pain?

"Anna has not returned," he said. What? My head started to pound again and I looked to the window, as if to see her standing there, returning to Arendelle. Nothing but ice and cold. What had happened to her? Was she safe? Jack put his hand on my arm again, looking at Hans.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"If you would just stop the winter. Bring back summer," Hans pleaded. "Please."

I closed my eyes, pain lancing through my chest.

"Don't you see?" I asked, my voice breaking. "I _can't_."

His eyes widened, as if just now realizing how dire the situation was. Now realizing that there was nothing I could do. That Arendelle was cursed to be frozen forever. Or at least . . . the thought hit me like a brick. Would killing me put an end to this winter? He had said that they couldn't just let me die. Had their first decision been to put an end to me?

"You have to tell them to let me go." I said, my voice urgent. He looked torn and then slowly nodded.

"I'll do what I can."

And then he walked out, closing the door behind him. Jack squeezed my arm and I looked up at him. I saw something that I had never seen in his features before. He looked scared.

"Elsa, we're going to get you out of here," he reassured me. I swallowed hard.

"How?" I whispered. He nodded at me and then put his hands over the iron cuffs that encased mine.

"Like this."

A concentrated look came over his face and frost started to move across the hard surface. He moved to the walls, freezing those as well.

"Start freezing, focus Elsa! If it's cold enough we can get you out of here."

I nodded and then a burst of ice coated everything. I shivered.

I yanked on the chain, trying to bust it loose. It still held firm. Jack was frosting everything, and ice spikes started to point in on me. Just like they had before Hans and the other men had taken me here.

"Keep freezing!" Jack called. I nodded and the floor became icy. I kept yanking on the chains. I had to get out.

Then I heard the noise of footsteps coming down the hallway.

"She's dangerous!"

"She's a threat to all of us!"

"Jack," I gasped. I yanked once again on the chains.

"The door won't open! It's frozen shut!"

I yanked again. The wood foundation of the room and the stone was starting to fall apart with the cold. Jack came over to me.

"You yank and I'll pull!" I pulled with all my might and with a pop, the cuffs broke. I aimed my free hands, raw from pulling, at the walls and focused my power. With a burst of blue light and icy spikes the wall blew open.

Jack grabbed his stick and then my hand. We rushed out onto the frozen lake together. The snow outside was now falling so hard and fast that it was hard to see, hard to walk. A whiteout, a blizzard. Walking past the boats didn't offer any shelter from the harsh weather, it was everywhere. Coming down on us from all directions. I latched onto Jack, not daring to let him go. I was afraid that if I did, then I would never see him again.

I saw his mouth open and I asked him what he said, but my voice was lost in the wind.

"Elsa!" he shouted. "I can't fly you in this, you need to calm down."

"We have to get to the mountain! We can make it!"

"Not like this!"

"I don't know how to stop it!" I yelled, panic in my voice. Just then his stick was yanked out of his hand; it hit the ground a couple feet away. He let go of my hand to grab it. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to make out which way it was to the North Mountain. We had to get there and fast.

And then all the sudden I couldn't see Jack.

"Jack?" I shouted. There was no answer. No, no this couldn't be happening. I had to find Jack. Jack.

"Jack?" I called again.

I heard my name, just faintly. I looked all around, desperate to know where it was coming from. Where was he?

"Elsa!" a voice called. I continued to strain my eyes, looking for a silhouette among the blinding snow. And I finally did. A huge surge of relief filled me for a split second. Then I realized who it was and I was doomed. I couldn't flee Arendelle. My fate had been sealed.

* * *

**So what did you think? Yes, I know, a cliffhanger. . .**

**Leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading everyone! :)**


	19. Chapter 19 Jack's POV

**Hey everyone. How are you? Man, I am so tired of school. It's just been drama and I hate conflict so much. . . Anyways, onto the first priorities.**

**First, let me welcome my new followers: Mel-nyx, Random Reader 14, and doctorwho733.**

**Coppa-Cola, Mel-nyx, and brycin, thanks for the favorites!**

**And another thanks to my reviewers: Mel-nyx, bob, birdywings, skyhopper, SapphiRubyCrys, and the Guest who reviewed!**

**I do have a note to bob: You are entitled to your own opinion but that doesn't mean I want it on my reviews. If you don't like the story, then don't read it.**

**So I left the last chapter at a cliffhanger. . . I can't say that this isn't better, but I'll update more than once today. So don't panic!**

**Here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Jack's POV**

It only took one second for me to lose her. I hadn't meant to let go of her hand. It had been an instinctive thing. I had to get my stick, it was only a few feet away. But after I had a firm grip, I turned around and I couldn't see her anymore.

I turned around, expecting for her to be waiting for me impatiently. But she wasn't there either. Where was she? I had to find her. Take her back to the ice castle as quickly as I could. Maybe I could fly high enough to get above the storm. But I couldn't risk it. If she were to slip from my grasp. . . I shook my head clear of the painful thought. I couldn't think like that.

"Jack!"

I heard her shout and I looked around, trying to decipher where she was. It was impossible to tell. There was too much snow flying, and the force of the blizzard was so powerful even I couldn't stop it. She was so much more than I ever had been.

"Elsa, I'm right here!" I shouted as loud as I could. There was no answer but the wind roaring in my ears.

I could feel my desperation rising with every passing moment. Not knowing where she was terrified me. I couldn't lose her. I had to keep calm, I couldn't panic. Panicking wouldn't help me find her.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. I couldn't fly with Elsa, but maybe I could see where she was in an aerial view. I flew up but it was no use. The wind threw me this way and that, the blizzard kept everything hidden.

I landed back down on the ice and then suddenly I saw a dark figure take shape against the snow. Elsa. I started, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Elsa!" I called, relief evident in my voice. I saw her head snap up and look in my direction.

"Jack!" she yelled. I ran over to her and was about fifteen feet away when I realized that she wasn't alone. She looked around and seemed to realize it about the same time that I did.

"Elsa!" he called and with a jolt I realized that it was that one guy. Hans.

"You can't run away from this!" he continued. Her eyes met mine and then she turned around to answer him.

"Just take care of my sister!" she shouted, her voice raw with pain. He moved forwards and she backed up towards me with every step that he advanced.

"Your sister?" he repeated. "Your sister returned from the mountain weak and cold! She said that you'd froze her heart!"

I saw Elsa go absolutely still at these words. Her eyes widened in horror.

"No," she said, barely audible.

"I tried to save her," Hans went on, gesturing with his hands, "But it was too late!"

Elsa's expression went slack and her face twisted into one of pain. She shook her head in denial and I saw her mouth the word 'no'.

"Your sister is dead!"

Elsa stepped back as thought the words had physically hit her. I felt my heart racing. No, how could he tell her this? How could he do this to her?

"No," she whispered. She slowly turned around and her eyes locked with mine for one split second before it crumpled. Her mouth twisted into a silent sob and she fell onto the ground.

All the wind ceased, the storm clouds fell. The blizzard was suddenly gone. After a moment I realized what I was seeing. Everything was stopped. Snow flurries hung suspended in air, not falling, just there. Everything was still. It was as though time had stopped itself.

"Elsa," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. It seemed so loud now that the wind was gone. There was nothing to be said though. There was nothing I could do to make this better. I stood by torn. My chest ached. I felt pain for the pain that Elsa was feeling and that there wasn't any way I could help. I could only comfort. She just had to know that I was here for her. That I would always be here for her.

I stood by, just looking at her. She had her eyes tightly shut. Her fists were clenched into a fist and she held it against her mouth. She used it once to wipe her eyes.

To lose someone and to know that it was your fault. . . I couldn't imagine it. I know that Elsa would never intentionally hurt her sister. Did she blame herself? She had to. She had spent her entire life protecting her and she had ended up hurting—killing—her sister in the process. Misery swept through me again.

And then Hans, blocked from Elsa's view pulled a sword out of its sheath. I stared at him a second before it clicked. Before I realized what he was doing.

The evil on his face, why hadn't I seen it before? He was going to kill her.

"No! No, Elsa!" I screamed, running as fast as I could towards the man. I needed to stop him; this couldn't happen.

I threw myself in front of the sword and closed my eyes tight, waiting for the impact. It never came. I felt a familiar icy cold as the sword plunged through me. Oh, god, how could I be so stupid? I wasn't human, not anymore.

I turned, breathing heavily, and everything was wrong. That kind of red should not be seen. That color, contrasting with the white and pooling on the ice, should not exist outside a body. It was too red. This couldn't be happening. There shouldn't be that kind of red.

Elsa coughed a few times, and her hand came away from her mouth. It was spattered with the same red. I saw spots in my vision. She fell on her side, it seemed almost too slowly. I felt glued to my spot. I must have moved sometime because suddenly I was kneeling beside her with my face in my hands.

"Jack?" Her eyes were unfocused and glassy. She put one hand on my face and then the other dug into my arm. I hardly noticed.

"It's me, it's okay, it's me. You're going to be fine, okay? Just keep your eyes open."

"I k-killed my sister, Jack," she whimpered. "It hurts."

"I know, I know. Just hold on a minute. You're going to okay. Just hold on, Elsa."

Her eyes fluttered. I looked at her, panicking, trying to find a way to make her all right again. But I couldn't. I knew I couldn't.

Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Elsa! You're not leaving me!" I yelled. "Don't you dare leave me!"

Somewhere in the midst, my voice broke and there were tears in my eyes. I knelt closer to her.

"Don't leave me," I whispered. "I love you."

Her eyes fluttered open and there was an unmistakable pain in them.

"Jack," she whispered. She made this sort of choked noise and then her eyes glazed over. Her hand fell from my face and landed on her stomach, her other hand going limp.

Pain crippled me. I don't remember what I was doing. Maybe I was screaming. Maybe I was crying. Either way, my throat was raw. All I wondered is how pain like this could possibly exist. How this could happen.

A single thought filled my head. Someone had to pay for this. An anger ripped through me so powerful that I hardly knew anything else.

I looked up to see the man, Hans, still walking away, wiping his hands on his coat. I stood, my stare determined, my concentration creasing lines into my forehead. With a flick of my wrists, pieces of ice rose from the frozen lake, practically like daggers. With another flick, they all went flying towards the man simultaneously. Only three hit him, but he crumpled to the ground, unmoving. All of this happened in a matter of seconds, and I now looked down at my hands, wondering how I could have just killed someone. I looked from Elsa to the man, and all the anger vanished instantly, leaving me repelled by myself.

I leaned down to pick up her body. I didn't know what else to do. My arms slipped right through her.

"No, no, no..." I tried again and again, but I couldn't lift her. I couldn't. I tried stepping back and lifting the portion of ice she was on, but it was too heavy. I couldn't do it. Elsa would have had no problem with it, but I was not Elsa, nor could I have brought her back.

Elsa was not here anymore. This was just the corpse of a dead girl. I slowly backed away, my breaths quick and panicked, before turning and running back into the woods from which I came. I was screaming and sobbing and cursing everything. All there was pain. Pain in everything I thought and everything I was. All I could see was her eyes glazing over. All I could feel was her hand slipping from my face. All I could hear was me, telling her I loved her. All I could hear was the silence after.

* * *

**Don't freak out. I promise it's not over! This eventually had to happen. . .**

**Yes, I know. How could I do this? I don't even know man. It just kinda happened, but it was necessary for the rest of the fanfiction's storyline.**

**Anyway. . .**

**Leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**


	20. Chapter 20 Jack's POV

**Hey guys, so here's the next chapter.**

**I feel so bad about what I did, but then I don't. Maybe it's because I know where the storyline is going. . .**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 19!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Jack's POV**

I'm not exactly sure what I did. Everything was melting. The snow on the trees falling throughout the entire forest. There was nothing to do. Nothing I could do. I attempted to put them back like that, try to save the snow and ice. But my abilities were not that powerful. I could not sustain the winter weather.

The world just kept dripping, water streaming. Kind of like blood from a wound.

I don't think I ever really knew how much a person could hurt. I thought that being invisible, being unheard was an ache in my chest. This was so much more than an ache. The pain consumed my every step, my every breath. To stop moving, to stop breathing, I wished that would relieve the pain. But it didn't. I would've torn my heart out of my chest if this would end. But it wouldn't.

I don't know how long I cried. I've never cried before. I might have been choked up with frustration, but I've never known an emotion as strong as pain. No, I have. Love. But in the end, weren't love and pain the same? A double-edged sword.

I screamed and cursed. I don't know who at. Maybe it was at Hans for killing her. Maybe it was at myself for not being able to do anything about it.

Hours had passed but it felt like days. I could not feel anything but the pain in my chest.

How could this happen? Why did it have to happen to Elsa? She didn't deserve this. We were supposed to be together.

Sometime later, I was finally quiet. My voice was hoarse and the corners of my eyes were raw from the salty tears that had been continuously flowing out of them.

I was lying face-up in a tree. Once everything had melted, the ground had become a soggy mess. It was too saturated to sit on. I just stared up, tears blurring my vision. In a few second interval I realized what I was seeing. I was staring up at the Man in the Moon. Anger rushed through me, but I was too exhausted and too miserable to do anything about it.

"How could you do this?" I whispered, tears steaming down my temples.

He didn't respond.

"Oh, okay, so you're ignoring me, as always," I sat up, facing the trunk of the tree. I lightly touched my rod to the trunk, which had already thawed. Frost appeared in the shape of Elsa's castle.

I'd already gone back earlier in the evening, to just be near something that belonged to her, and I had found that it was the only thing that wasn't melting. It stayed intact, but it no longer held its appeal. Without Elsa, the castle had lost its luster. The room that Elsa had been knocked unconscious just reminded me that I was useless in that situation as well.

"I'm so sorry, Jack."

I was almost taken by surprise that he could even speak. So he could hear me.

"So finally, after all this time, you speak up," I said, laying back down and looking up at the Moon again.

"I'm so sorry," he said again.

"Yeah, well, you've made that clear," I growled, glaring upwards. I didn't want his apologies. How dare he apologize after all these years?

The Man on the Moon didn't say anything else, so I continued to glare into the sky. Angry tears fell from my eyes now. She was gone. The only girl who could see me was gone. The only girl who I had ever loved was gone. I had been helpless to stop it.

I would never die. Ever. The thought had been playing over and over in my mind.

"Sometimes, I just want to give up," I said brokenly, "Just die already, after ninety-six years of this, just... Die. Could you do that? Please. That's all I'm asking. I don't want to live like this anymore."

I looked up at the Man in the Moon again and I could have sworn I saw a teardrop leave his eye.

* * *

That was a long time ago. Two hundred years had passed and now I was a Guardian.

I wasn't sure how I managed to smile or throw a snowball, but I did. I had recovered. I tried to sleep a lot of the time, but I could only escape a couple of hours at a time, and sometimes not at all. So I would mostly just lay there, miserable, wishing that I could escape my grief.

The pain was still there. I would think of Elsa when the sun was setting. When everything was quiet, or when there was nowhere I needed to be. I knew that the pain would never leave me entirely, but for the longest time I was crippled. I wasn't Jack Frost.

I don't know when I actually started being Jack Frost again. It must have happened sometime.

Two hundred years later, and now people saw me. Kids saw me, they could hear me. I gave them snow days and we had snowball fights. After all these years, I was believed in.

I had a place among the Guardians. We protected children all around the world, keeping hopes, dreams, wonder, and fun alive in all of them. Sheltering them from the fear and darkness that lurked around.

I had had interaction with some before, such as Bunny. But I wouldn't allow myself much interaction. I didn't want it. Besides, they didn't do anything anyway.

That was before I knew them. Now, I had a different perspective on the whole Guardian business.

Sure, I was still Jack Frost. Good times and snow fights. But overall, I had improved for the better. I wouldn't admit it in front of the others, but I needed them. After years of being alone, I needed them. They were my friends. Not that I'd tell that to Bunny. We were cool with each other, but at the same time, he was incredibly stiff. And fun to mess with.

I was still myself. Just better. I had not felt this fulfilled since I was with Elsa. I had built something for myself. This time I was determined not to let it slip through my fingers. I would do everything in my power to protect it.

* * *

**So anyways, leave a review of what you think! In the next real chapter (next update is the Interlude) we get to modern times! Times of the Guardians, Pitch, all that good stuff.**

**So leave a review and thanks for reading! :)**


	21. The Moon's Interlude

**So I'm really proud of this chapter. I really like the concept. This is kind of my explanation of the Man in the Moon, how he thinks, blah blah blah. But this chapter kind of lays a foundation out for the next part of the fanfiction.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Interlude**

The world was full of a variety of people. Children, their destinies not yet decided. Adults, whose life may or may not be sealed permanently. Life was a busy thing. Every action could mean nothing or could determine every year to come afterward. Actions affected everything. They could affect the most trivial things or those of the most importance.

It was these actions that determined the course their life would take. The courses could lead to happiness or even at times, death.

There had been some actions that foretold legends written in the stars. Secret destinies that would only be told to the Man in the Moon himself. It was him who watched over everyone, watching the course that their life would take.

Every now and then, there was someone who had the chance of becoming someone great. The stars would whisper about the subject, stories that often glorified the person. Very rarely did that person end up the way that they were made out to be among heavenly bodies.

The Moon had seen it happen countless times. He would hear the twinkling of the stars, signifying that there was now someone new. This person might or might not end of on the path that would lead them to be great, that would set them apart from the rest. There were only a few who rarely did so.

The number of paths that a human could go down was vast. As great a number as the stars in the sky themselves. This is why the stars were often wrong. Yes, the person could choose the path that would set him off from the others. But most of the time they were led astray, losing the one thing that would set them apart. It wasn't always bad. Sometimes they just built a life for themselves and the light inside them was gone.

Still he watched. Looking for someone who would be special. Who could make a difference. Just when he began to think that there was no one, someone would come along. This is when he chose them. He immortalized them, freezing them in the state. The thing that set them apart wouldn't be lost. It would forever be apart of them. He gave them powers, hoping that they would use them in a way so that they stayed true to their center.

He couldn't control them. What they did with their powers was entirely up to them. They could go down any path they wanted.

It had been decided that there had to be a balance between dark and light. Fear had ruled in the world for a long time. Darkness had taken over so that it blocked out the light that the stars and Moon provided. Everyone had hidden. They couldn't watch over the people of the world anymore. So something had to be done.

That's when they had agreed that they had to protect the light and all that was good. The innocence in children. Darkness and fear could no longer be allowed to rule over the world.

The stars twinkled more than ever, seeing more and more people who held potential to protect the children. He had picked just the right ones over the course of many, many years. Slowly, one by one, lights began to return to the world. Children were now how they should be, believing and happy.

He had told them to come together. To form a group that had solemnly swore to protect the lights of the children in the world with all the powers that they possessed. To be believed in meant that they would be seen. That their fears would be relieved and they wouldn't have to live in the dark anymore.

He still watched over the ones who hadn't found their way. Everyone who he chose, he chose for a reason. If they stayed true to who they were, stayed on the path he had chosen, he had a plan for each and every one of them.

The ones who had sworn their lives to the children were set. They were believed in, had stability. It was the others that he watched more closely.

Ones like the boy with the frost powers. Jack Frost. When the stars had whispered destiny of the boy, he had been interested. Amused, but interested. The boy was known for filling silences with laughter. He was pure fun in himself. He could see the reasons but it wasn't until the day he died that he fully saw him. He had sacrificed himself for his sister. That had intrigued him. In a split-second decision, he decided to resurrect him. And thus Jack Frost was born.

He watched this one closely. Every night Jack would look up at him and ask him why he was here. What was his purpose? Every night, he would remain silent. It was all on him to find the right path. He planned that one day he might eventually make a valuable addition to the Guardians of Childhood.

Then he had met her. The Moon had never intended for them to meet. The stars had foreseen a path for her. When he had given the child her powers, he had been merely experimenting. Seeing how it would affect the paths of children as they made the transition to an adult. He had made the decision not to ever do it again as it had proved to be too much. It only promoted fear. But at the same time, her center was the one that the stars had professed it would be. When relieved from her fear, she was solely freedom. Only time would tell whether he would choose her.

He was surprised to see that they could see each other. He realized that it was because of the powers she possessed. Just like the rest he had chosen only she was not immortalized.

He was interested to see how this would affect Jack's path and how it did. He was always waiting for the day that Jack would be seen and it had happened. But while he was happy, for Jack was happy, he was also concerned. She would die eventually and he would leave. How would it affect him?

And then he hardly had time to worry about it. She was killed. Jack had cursed him for allowing someone to see him. For placing him here where he was subject to all the pain and hurt of the world. The girl was worthy of being chosen. But something held him back from it. Maybe it was the fear that lingered in the girl, but that wasn't it. He knew that if he chosen her, she would be different. Just herself, the pain of the past washes away. It would give her a clean slate.

Jack grieved like he had never seen anyone grieve before. It was raw. It was true pain.

He knew that it had to happen but the grief was always there. Always heavy in Jack's heart. He was worried about it. After a time, grief turns to anger. He had never seen Jack Frost so much as enraged. Frustration, yes, at being alone all these years. But the rage had taken over Jack. Had possessed him to kill a man.

The Moon and the stars held their breath, waiting to see what would happen. Surprisingly, he hadn't veered off the path. He was afraid that anger would rule Jack, which wasn't how he had planned it. Mostly pain had, for a while. It had slowly subsided, but the grief was always present, stored away deep inside Jack Frost's heart.

He would wait till Jack's path was set. Then he would relieve the grief. He would immortalize her. She was the freedom to Jack's fun. She completed the half. With each other, they could both be nothing but their centers.

People were so different from each other. Every one of them was special. But there were the few who were destined.

* * *

**Anyways leave a review of what you think!**

**Thanks for reading lovelies :)**


	22. Chapter 21 Elsa's POV

**So hey guys! Hope everyone's doing good! I might go get my license Friday, so I'm supermega excited about that :D**

**Welcome to my new followers: AzureNightSky, Falke-ness, IAmSuperMerWhoFroStuckLocked, Lillyluvone, and Miss City!**

**Thanks to AzureNightSky, IAmSuperMerWhoFroStuckLocked, and LivForMusic for the favorites!**

**I got 7 reviews! You guys are freakin amazing. Thanks to my reviewers: .1291, Lillyluvone, Brycin, Elaine O'Roake, Rita, Rose, and birdywings!**

**You guys make my day with all the support this fanfiction has got. Just thanks so much guys.**

**And now, here's the first chapter of part 2! Hope you like :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21 Elsa's POV**

The first thing I was aware of was the cold. Icy cold all over my body. Between my fingers, sliding through my hair, on my eyelids. It didn't bother me, I just knew that it was cold.

It was dark. There was something about the dark, a presence lingering. I didn't know if I was scared or just cautious of it.

Then there was light. I strained my eyes to see the light. The Moon? I was being lifted up, closer to the light. That's when I broke through. The air was clear, the world was bright. I gasped for air, feeling my fingers clench into fists.

All I could see was the Moon. The stars twinkling around it. The perfect picture of a diamond sky.

_Elsa. The Snow Queen._ The thought echoed in my head even though I did not place it there. I looked curiously up at the Moon. It seemed like he was talking to me. He had to be. He was sitting there looking at me, though he didn't say anything else.

"Elsa," I said, tasting the name on my lips. It felt right and sent a surge of confidence through me. So what was I doing here? Where was I?

I looked around, a small smile on my face. A frozen lake, and nearby, a town. Hm. I was curious to go explore, but I would do that in a second.

I looked at the ice and caught a glimmer of my reflection. I touched my hair that was gingerly held in a braid, so blonde that it was almost white. I touched the material of my dress, this light blue color. It shimmered so that it almost seemed to reflect the stars in the sky. It looked like it would be almost itchy but the material was surprisingly soft.

I continued looking around and then finally, took a step. A sparkle of blue light caught my attention. I gasped and looked under my feet in surprise. A tiny blue snowflake was imprinted on the ice where I had stepped. It acted like an epicenter, a slick coat of ice spreading from it to the other regions of the lake.

I looked in delight at my accomplishment. It was fascinating. Could I do more? I whirled around, my hand whipping out in front of me. Ice spikes shot out of the hand in motion.

I looked at the spikes on the ground. Still cool, but I would have to be a little more careful to control that.

I flicked my hands experimentally at a spot in front of me. Snow flurries started to fall from that spot. I laughed.

I poised my hands in front of me and shot downward. A icy blast sent me flying back, knocking me into the ground. Wow. What a rush!

I sprung up to my feet, dusting off my dress.

Let's see what I was really capable of. If I was the Snow Queen, then I must be able to do some pretty fantastic tricks.

I cupped my hands and focused on snow. When I opened them, a snowball was revealed. It hovered in my hand, snowflakes twirling all around it. I smiled as it grew and continued to grow. Then I shot it up into the air.

A beautiful blue light exploded and snow started to fall. I laughed in wonder. Not to gloat, but it was pretty incredible.

What to do next? I could go to the town. Yes, I would do that. Maybe someone could tell me more about where I was. I started walking.

"Jack Frost," a voice called out sarcastically, "Pleasure to run into you once again."

I spun around and turned to face the voice. A man cloaked in black emerged out of the woods. His eyes met mine and his cool, confident demeanor turned into one of surprise. He face seemed to mask mine perfectly.

"Oh, sorry. Who are you?" he asked, collecting himself.

"I'm certainly not Jack Frost," I retorted. He chuckled.

"Obviously not. I saw the blue light and the snow, so I thought he might be around."

"That was me," I said. He instantly straightened up.

"Was it now? Interesting little talent you have there. May I inquire your name?"

I looked at him a moment before answering.

"Elsa," I told him. "And you are?"

"Pitch," he said, flashing white teeth at me. "My name is Pitch Black. I don't remember ever hearing your name before. And I have a remarkable memory."

"I don't remember anything," I told him honestly. "I just woke up and I was here."

"Isn't that a pity," he murmured. He looked up at me sharply. "I could help you."

"How so?"

"I could, so to speak, take you under my wing. Help you master your abilities. And you in turn could offer your services to me."

I didn't really like the way he said services. I assumed he meant my snow talents, but something about the way he said it made me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure," I said uncertainly. "I think that I might venture out on my own. Go explore. I appreciate the offer, though."

His eyes flashed and I just realized that they were a strange gold. Luminous.

"Very well. I must give you a warning though."

"What's that?"

"There are very few who will be willing to cooperate with you. Who will see you. I am one of those few. The others have banded together and they don't take kindly to anyone who toils with them. I will leave you now."

He turned to walk but something in his words made me stop him.

"What do you mean few will see me?"

He looked at me, an expression of pity on his face.

"Let us go to that town over there. I will show you what I mean."

I looked at him hesitantly. Finally curiosity won me over and I reluctantly accepted his offer.

"Shall we walk towards the town then?" I asked. He laughed softly.

"There are much easier ways to travel. Take my hand and let me show you."

He extended his hand to me and I stared at it. After a few moments, I realized I was being rather rude and chagrin flushed my face.

"Oh, um, if you're sure."

I took his hand and it was cold. It wasn't unpleasant, but it felt strange in mine. Odd. I ignored my thoughts and looked up at him.

He was so much taller than I was. His black hair was slicked black and he had the air of being much older, much more experienced. Something about the way he held himself and the way his eyes looked made him seem aged. Not that he looked elderly, he looked young. But not too young. Like an adult.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded my head and his grip tightened on my hand.

"Very well. Let us go then."

Then in a second, we were airborne. I looked in amazement as we seemed to teleport to the town. It was over before I could marvel over any of it.

"How did you do that?" I burst when we landed on the ground. He shrugged.

"A little trick I've mastered over the years. I've learned how to control darkness, and it caters to my every whim."

I looked at him sharply but he seemed unbothered by his words. It seemed like an odd choice of words, but then again it wasn't. It was his talent and it was beautiful in its own way.

"This will be a rather nasty shock to you," he said quietly as we walked through the streets. "However, I thought you should know."

Pitch was all solemn and I started to grow worried. I hadn't the slightest clue what he was getting at. I was beginning to grow anxious.

"Ah. Right here."

He gently laid his hand on my arm and pointed his finger to a group of girls on the streets. I looked at him curiously.

"I don't understand," I said after a moment, looking up at him.

"Go on. Try talking to them."

I nodded, a bit nervous. My first time interacting with a child. I was going to make it great. Excitement fluttered in my stomach.

"Hey there!" I called. I gave a small wave and stepped closer to them. They looked in my direction and giggled.

"I really wish that we would have a snow day already. If I have to sit through another day of Ms. Murkrow talking. . ."

"I know," another girl said, wincing in sympathy.

"Hey, I can do snow," I told them. They looked up at me in surprise.

"There's Joey! I don't understand how he manages to balance on that skateboard. Let's go watch him. He's kinda cute isn't he?"

The girls agreed and I threw up my arms to stop them from barreling into me. But they didn't. I felt an icy cold seep into me. They passed right through me. I could feel my breath quicken and I looked around, bewildered.

"What?" I gasped.

"They can't see you. They can't hear you." I jumped as Pitch's low voice sounded in my ear. "I just thought you should know before I left you here."

"Why can't they see me?" I asked him, desperate for answers. Did that mean that nobody could see me? No one that wasn't like Pitch and I?

"They don't believe in you," Pitch told me simply. "Just like they don't see me."

I looked around. "How can I make them believe in me?" I hated the possibility of having no one to interact with.

He sighed and shook his head sadly.

"It isn't easy. People believed in me easily at first. But then the Guardians happened."

"Who happened? Tell me, please."

He held out his hand. "Come with me and I'll tell you all about it."

Should I have gone with him? I had to know the answers. What I could do to be believed in?

Without a second thought, I grabbed his hand. And then we were gone.

* * *

**Ahahaha! I'm sorry, I'm just so excited that Pitch's character has entered the story. I think his character is so complex, and I just love it. I have actually considered doing a story on his past. . . but it's just an idea for now. I can't get a plotline for it, so we'll have to see :P**

**I'm actually excited to write in Elsa's POV. She has a different character now that she doesn't have all her memories of fear and pain weighing down on her. So it'll be interesting to see how her character changes.**

**Anyway, what did you think? Leave a review!**

**Once again, thanks for reading :)**


	23. Chapter 22 Elsa's POV

**Hey guys! Ugh, we're choosing classes for next year and I'm so stressed out about it. And I'm eligible to take college courses at the local college, so I have that be stressed about. But the school is going to waive tuition so its pretty cool. Agh, school's almost over and I don't know what to do with myself.**

**Welcome to my new followers: Fushigi Doll and Miki Fubuki!**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: Allliiiyyya, merlover, and birdywings! All in good time Allliiiyyya, all in good time.**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 Elsa's POV**

I didn't know where we were. It was dark, lit only by a few dim torches. Pitch let go of my hand and I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light.

"Make yourself at home. It's not much. I've had to keep, how do you say it, a rather low profile these days."

I walked around. The smell was musty and earthy. The entire place was made of stone. Stone walls, stone floors. Burgundy rugs and an assortment of furniture including a table, a bookshelf, and a couch. I sat down on the couch. This place could use a little lightening up.

"How long have you been here, alive and present?" Pitch asked me. I smiled, which was more like a grimace, and twisted my hands in my lap.

"Only today," I admitted. "I woke up on a lake. And then I ran into you."

"Today," he repeated. "Just today? It's extraordinary that our paths crossed when they did. A miracle."

"A miracle?" I asked. It seemed like a curious choice of words to use. He looked at me in surprise.

"Miracle? Oh no, I didn't mean to use that term. Miracles are for dreamers. More like a fantastic coincidence. Anyhow, I suppose you want to hear the truth."

I nodded my head. "I'd like that very much. I wish to know more about what I can do to make myself seen."

"You and I are the same."

"You aren't believed in either?" He shook his head.

"By very few. I used to be, but that was a very long time ago. Now, I'm just a myth, a story." Pitch's voice had taken on an angry bitter tone. "It's all because of the Guardians."

"Who are these Guardians?" I inquired. Pitch's eyes narrowed and he sneered.

"Trouble for me and you. They are selfish and only think for themselves. They started their little club a years ago. Centuries, perhaps. I lose track of the years. Let's just say that they make it to where they are believed in. People believe in them and then they stop believing in the rest of us. They cut us off, leave us in the dark."

"That's horrible," I murmured, trying to picture it.

"Indeed. I don't think that its fair at all, do you? Don't you think that we should be seen like they are?"

"Yes," I said slowly. "Maybe we could try talking to them about it. Try reasoning it out with them."

"It's futile. They refuse to have anything to do with me in particular. Last time we tried, er- talking, it turned into a rather nasty spout. Needless to say, the ending of that round didn't favor me."

"Perhaps we could try joining them," I suggested. "I'm sure that if we asked, I mean if either one of us asked, they would let us."

I honestly wasn't sure of a single thing. I realized that mid sentence I had used the term 'we' as if we were partners. Which I hadn't agreed to any long-term relationship with him. I didn't even know if I was going to stick around. I might learn what I need to do in order for people to see me and then I would depart from his home.

"It doesn't quite work that way," he said slowly, as if not knowing how to word it. "The ways to become a Guardian involve something more than just asking. To my understanding anyway."

"Oh."

He sat down on the couch beside me and looked at me eagerly.

"Elsa, I have a plan. I've been working on it for a while now. I am asking if you'll aid me with it. When it has succeeded you and I shall both be believed in. We shall have all the power in the world at our finger tips. They will remember our names."

"I'm not sure," I said, drawing away from him. "This is a little much. I mean, I just woke up today or whatever you call it. I feel a little overwhelmed."

"All right. I'll give you that. That's understandable. But if you were at my side, I could train you to learn your powers. And in time, give you what it is you desire most."

Desired most? I hardly knew what I wanted at this point. I suppose to be seen was a big one. I would want to talk to people. But at the time wouldn't Pitch suffice? It seemed foolish of me not to accept his offer right away, but something held me back.

I had this need in me to go out and explore the world. I wanted to know what else was out there.

"It seems like a great idea, but I think I might want to explore more first," I told him. "Perhaps I could come and join you at a later time."

His eyes darkened and he looked impatient. "I don't think that will be possible. My plan would be much too evolved by then. If you were to join me, I would have a better chance. More time to slot you into my strategy. I don't think you know what all is at stake here. Years, centuries of loneliness. You should consider yourself lucky that you have this opportunity to work with me. I wouldn't offer it to just anyone. But I saw you and thought that I could help you."

I thought about this. If I did go with Pitch, I would have the ability to explore the extent of my abilities. I would aid him with whatever his plan was and we would get children to believe in us. I didn't have to stay with him. I could in the end, after all of it, perhaps. But as for now it was mutuality pure and simple.

"I'm not saying yes," I told him, "But what's your plan?"

"I can't really say. Very hush-hush. If you were to make a sold commitment, then I would tell you."

"I don't think I can agree without knowing the basis for the plan," I countered.

"I plan to overthrow them. Not really a revolution, but more like undermining their system. It could get very hostile. I should warn you of that but something tells me that you would deal fine with it. You have that air about you."

He placed his hand on my knee and looked into my eyes. "You could make a very valuable addition to my plan, Elsa."

His hand on my knee felt a little too intimate, way too intimate. But I didn't want to be rude and shove his hand off. Instead I stood up and looked at him.

What did I have to lose? Nothing. In no time at all, we would make it to where we were believed in and my life would progress from there.

"All right. I will join you."

"Excellent! I'll give you a room that you can stay in while you're here. You've made the right decision. We can talk in the morning if you want to rest for a while. We'll begin training tomorrow. I can show you just what we can do with our powers."

He showed me to my room which looked just like the other one only smaller and included a bed. Then he left me to my thoughts.

In no time at all, I would be able to explore and talk to people. Not that Pitch didn't count, it's just that being confined to only one person to talk to was a little unsatisfying. It would all be all right soon.

* * *

**Before you go and freak out on me, I'm not making a PitchxElsaxJack love triangle thing. Just no. (sorry if anyone is disappointed)  
**

**Even though Elsa isn't evil, I totally think that her and Pitch make a kick-butt team. _What goes better than cold and dark?_**

**Anyways leave a review of what you think!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	24. Chapter 23 Pitch's POV

**Here's a Pitch chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 23 Pitch's POV**

There I was going towards the town when I saw the blue light. A snowflake in the sky and then snow falling from it. Blood pulsed in my veins and I felt anger rising up in me. Jack Frost. How dare he come here? Probably here to put back the light that had gone out sometime earlier in the day.

That's why I was here. Just beginning the second phase in my plan. All it took was one child to stop believing. I could feed off their fears. It was truly incredible what I could do with my powers now. All I needed was one child's fear and I multiplied the power that I got from it by ten.

I had been weak when I faced the Guardians. I had been foolish to think that I could have won. Now I was much more clever, more careful with my plans. I was not one to be underestimated this next time. I had the grandest of all plans.

But that snow and blue of Jack Frost was enough to make me lose track of the child and send myself out looking for him. I wasn't sure what I planned to accomplish by going to Jack, but I felt that it was necessary. Besides taking down one Guardian was a lot easier of a task to accomplish than taking down all five at one time.

I started towards where I had seen the blue light. The lake was completely frozen over. So Jack Frost was bringing a snow day to the children. How thoughtful.

I contemplated how to introduce my presence and then just settled for a nonchalant greeting.

"Jack Frost," I called. "Pleasure to run into you once more."

I emerged from the woods and felt my face go slack. It was not Jack Frost I was looking at but at a young woman. She turned and looked at me, the same expression of surprise that I could feel on my own face. My confident approach slipped for a second and I reclaimed it in an instant. She could see me. No big deal.

"Oh, sorry. Who are you?" I inquired. She cocked her head at me as if sizing me up.

"I'm certainly not Jack Frost," she replied. I couldn't help but chuckle. She had a bit of bite in her.

"Obviously not. I saw the blue light and the snowfall, so I thought he might be around." I told her, looking around for him. He must have already gone.

"That was me," she admitted to me. I looked sharply at her. She had powers? My gaze flickered up to the Man in the Moon. He had chosen someone else? Someone else with the same abilities as Jack Frost seemed a little weak of him.

"Was it now? Interesting little talent there. May I ask your name?"

Her name was Elsa and I found her growing increasingly interesting by the second. I had already begun to find a use for her. With the right words I could have her working beside me.

"I don't remember anything. I just woke up and was here."

She had just been resurrected? Just now chosen by the Man in the Moon. I looked up at him once more. Why? Did he not have enough Guardians? I would not let him use her against me.

"That's a pity. I could help you."

She looked a little confused. "How so?"

I told her that I would take her under my wing. That I would help her with her powers if she in turn offered her services to me. She seemed to grow uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure," she hedged. "I think I might venture off on my own and go explore. Thanks for the offer, though."

I felt a surge of annoyance. I had to get her to stay. What could I do? My mind scrambled to find a solution and I latched onto the first idea.

"Very well," I told her. "I have to warn you though. Very few people will cooperate with you or see you. I am one of those few. The rest have banded together and don't appreciate any toil. I will leave you now."

Of course, she got curious about only a few people seeing her so I offered to explain. She accepted and I took her to the nearby town.

I watched her as she realized that no one could hear or see her. Her face fell and she looked bewildered. Like she was wondering what she did to deserve this. I felt a strange surge of pity wash over me. I ignored the foreign feeling and came up behind her.

"They can't see or hear you," I told her quietly. "I just thought you ought to know before I left you."

"Why can't they see me?" she asked, devastation in her voice.

"Because they don't believe in you," I explained to her, still in that soft voice. Didn't want to startle her. To try to get her on my side I added, "The same reason they don't see me."

"How do I get them to believe in me?"

I shook my head at her.

"It's not an easy task. People used to believe in me, but then the Guardians happened."

There it was again. The anger and fury building up in my chest. I clenched my fist.

"Who happened? Tell me, please."

Her ice blue eyes were looking at me anxiously. Inside, I smiled victoriously. Now she couldn't refuse to not join me. I had her right where I wanted her.

"Come with me and I'll tell you," I said smoothly, extending my hand to her.

There was hesitation in her eyes for only a split second and then it was gone.

She grabbed my hand and I channeled the darkness that was all around us to transport us to my home.

There I told her all about the Guardians. I got to channel my anger into that. Of course, I had to edit some material. Make sure that her sympathy was directed to my side rather than their side. Let's face it, which was a bigger pity story, them not letting us join, or not being able to do to what the Man in the Moon had to say?

Still, she seemed reluctant to ally herself with me. I was growing increasingly impatient. The Man in the Moon had chosen to resurrect her just this day, she couldn't have known anything more than what I'd told her. I'd be damned if I let someone else make use of her powers.

"If you were at my side, I could teach you how to master your powers. And in time, give you what you desired most."

What did she desire most? I scanned her, looking for her fears. Fears and desires are very closely linked, often relating to each other in one way or another. I couldn't tell that she had any real knowledge of anything. It worried me that she didn't seem to have any real fear in her. There was the fear of not being believed in, but somehow it didn't seem as huge as I would've expected. Not like Jack's had. But then again, Jack had many years to grow frustrated. Elsa was my own clay, waiting to be molded into whatever I saw fit for her.

"It seems like a good idea but I want to explore first. Maybe I could come back and join you later."

Annoyance flickered through me. As if I would wait around for anyone, as if I would let anyone walk away from me that easily. I was not going to be one to be tested.

I told her that it wasn't possible, my plan would already be too set in motion. I told her that she was lucky to have this opportunity. Anyone else wouldn't have given her a second glance.

I thought I had her right then, but then she asked about my plan. I couldn't just tell her. If there was the slimmest chance that my plan got back to Guardians, then all my time had been wasted. It meant years upon years of more planning.

"If you were to make a solid commitment, I would be able to tell you."

She shook her head. "I can't agree without knowing what the plan would entail."

I sighed. Why couldn't I tell her? I was confident enough that she would join my forces.

"I plan to undermine their system. To give you and I a fair chance. It could get hostile, but you look like you could deal with it. You have that air about you."

She still looked unsure. I tried to think what else I could do to persuade her completely. Perhaps with seduction?

I placed my hand on her knee. She could take it anyway that she wanted. Whether as a move towards her or as a friendly gesture. I would play it to whatever she thought and how she reacted.

"You could make a very valuable addition to my plan, Elsa," I murmured.

She sat still for a moment and then got up.

She looked me directly in the eye and nodded her head. Her words confirmed what I already knew. She would join me.

I gave her a room and told her we would begin tomorrow. Then I left her to her thoughts.

I heard a whinny and I looked up. A large nightmare stood looking at me, its nostrils flaring. I thought back to when they had chased me after the first portion of the plan failed. Revulsion at myself went through me. I had been afraid for the first time in forever. But my fear gave way to anger and they were now once again under my command. I could never allow anything like that to ever happen again.

"Patience," I cooed. "Our time is almost here. And this time we will not fail."

* * *

**Ahaha. . . he's seriously so evil. But I seriously feel like there's so much complexity to his character. He's not all evil. This is where I think if I wrote a Pitch Black fanfiction, I would want it to be who was he before all the fear corrupted him? Did he and the Guardians always hate each other? It's interesting to think about. I'm just not sure where I would start it though. . .**

**Anyways, leave a review guys :)**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	25. Chapter 24 Elsa's POV

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated! This has been a hectic weekend. I got my license and Prom was last night so it was fun. Anyways.**

**Anyway, welcome to my new followers: Ascello, Badspellersuntie12, oOAngelwithaBrokenHaloOo, yannicenatria, pogocrazy7, yuzukigarder1, and U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n.**

**Thanks for the favorites: Ninja-Justice, res123, yannicentatria, pogocrazy1, Glytter-Chan, Kanna Ayasaki, yuzukigarder1, UnknownBlackHand, and oOAngelwithaBrokenHaloOo!**

**Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers: U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n., Rose, oOAngelwithaBrokenHaloOo, yannicenatria, Ascello, Fushigi Doll, res123, birdywings, and the Guests! I enjoyed reading every single one!**

**Alright guys this is important! With this next part of my story, I'm going to alternating on a pattern between POV's-starting with this chapter. It's going to go from Elsa's to Pitch's to Jack's. It's not like it's going to be different POV's telling one part of the story over and over again. The story will progress with each chapter forthe most part. Like for example, I might write a chapter in Pitch's POV about a fight with the Guardians, then write it in Jack's POV about it, adding extra bits.**

**I hope that was clear enough for you. If you have any questions, leave a review or PM me! Happy for any questions, advice, or comments you have to leave me :)**

**Here you are!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 Elsa's POV**

Training with Pitch turned out to be a much more laborious task than I would've thought.

He pushed me so that I was physically and mentally exhausted by the time the day was done.

"You've got to train harder," he persisted. "You're capable of so much more."

I wasn't sure exactly what I was training for. Whenever I asked, Pitch would reply, "You'll have to see."

I considered leaving a couple of times. What was the point in staying and offering my abilities if I was never going to use them? It seemed that there was no point.

That was when he confided the plans in me.

"First we'll do our little sand trick to rile the Guardians up, then we'll target Toothiana."

"When?" I asked impatiently. I yearned to do something. To get out of this dark gloomy place.

"Soon. I want everything to be perfect. I will make no mistakes this time."

Some of the training was fun. I enjoyed seeing how far I could push myself, what the extent of my abilities was. Just when I thought that I'd reached the edge, Pitch would push me a little more and I'd discover another way to use my powers.

One of my favorite parts, was when he would come up with some way to mix our powers. We'd come up with a couple of ways already, but he was sure that there was more we could do together.

"You're a natural, Elsa. Very powerful."

I used to squirm at the flattery but now I basked in every word of his praise.

It'd been months since I first joined him and with every passing day we grew stronger. Stronger and more lethal than before.

At first I was unhappy, thinking that he was using me for my powers. But when I complained about it, he reassured me that it wasn't so. To prove it, he gave me what I craved most, freedom.

For a week, he took me around the world. We still trained, but very discreetly. The Guardians could sense us if we disturbed anything. We had to be careful.

One night, we sat on the top of a roof building. It was a clear night.

"You're doing very well, Elsa. I have a different technique I think you'd like. We'll try it tomorrow."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

We sat there in silence and I didn't want to talk. It wasn't often that we got to stay out like this after dark. I had begged earlier and to my surprise, Pitch agreed.

"But only for a few minutes," he added.

So we sat there together, looking up at the Moon and the stars in the sky.

"Do you think he hears us?" I asked aloud. Pitch looked at me in surprise. Then looked disinterested when he realized I was talking about the Man in the Moon.

"Yes." His reply was curt.

"Why don't you think he ever answers?"

He didn't answer for a few minutes. I didn't think he was going to until his reply came.

"I'm not sure."

There was something in Pitch's voice that made me leave the topic alone. I didn't think he wanted to talk about it. I moved on to a different subject.

"Do you think that the night is beautiful?"

"What's not to like about the dark?"

"Not necessarily the dark," I said, choosing my words carefully. "But night in itself. Everything is quiet, everything is peaceful."

He looked at me sharply. "Night is not peaceful, nor quiet. The night is when fears become real, when nightmares take form. It is anything but."

I bit my lip and shrugged.

"I guess there's just something about it. You get to see the stars. You don't see the stars in the daylight."

He looked up at the sky as if realizing that there were indeed stars there. He looked thoughtful.

"I suppose you're right," he said slowly. "The darkness is where light shines its brightest."

Before I could say anything else, he stood up abruptly, turning away from me.

"We should go. It's getting late."

I could have sworn his hands were trembling.

As the months went by, I yearned for us to act. We were just going over the same thing, improving our efficiency and trying to make it stronger. I never voice my impatience aloud though.

Pitch was stressed out. When he thought I wasn't watching, he would put his head in his hands and stay like that for a while. Sometimes he would just close his eyes and clench his fists.

I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to see what I could do to help. I asked him that, once.

"Pitch," I said hesitantly, making my presence known.

He immediately straightened up.

"What is it?" He sounded irritated.

"You just seemed off. I was going to ask you if anything was wrong."

He laughed, but the sound was dry and without humor. "Why would you care if there was anything wrong?"

I ignored his comment. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" He repeated. He shook his head angrily. "Just go away."

"I just wanted to see if-"

"Leave me alone!"

I fled from the room, tears of frustration filling my eyes. I had tried to reach out, but I wouldn't do it again.

He apologized for his behavior the next day, saying that he was better. I didn't believe him, but I nodded my head along anyway.

"I'm just getting tired of waiting. I never was patient. I want to act now, but I can't. I have to wait for the perfect time."

I just wanted to know him better, but he didn't seem to care. Sometimes I wondered if I'd made the right decision, joining him.

But then I thought about that one week. He seemed fine then. Everything seemed right. We weren't just allies or partners. We were friends.

In the beginning, I'd thought that he'd want to be more than friends. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. It wasn't a question that I had ever wanted to ask myself, not yet anyway. But if he had that intention he dropped it quickly, maybe sensing that that road best not be taken. Maybe after all this was over.

Once this was all over, it would get easier. I hadn't decided whether I would stay with Pitch or not. Maybe we would go our separate ways, but still keep in touch. I think I would like that.

And perhaps Pitch would change. I had never known what he was like when children believed in him, but I'm sure that he was better. I wanted it to be like it was that one week when he didn't seem worried or stressed. It was the closest thing that I'd seen to him being happy.

Hopefully, I would get to see him like that once more.

* * *

**So, yes I have spanned their time together by a few months. Allow me to give you a little background info. . . they met in the end of summer and now it's about a month till Christmas. Anyways.**

**Next chapter is Pitch's POV, and it's basically training with Elsa but different. The end of the chapter does progress the plotline though.**

**Anyways leave a review! Sorry for the late update.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	26. Chapter 25 Pitch's POV

**Hey everyone! It's supposed to be 80's for the weather all this week! :D I'm so excited!**

**Welcome my new followers: 8Rainkissed8Leaves8, Gigi122606, nicjole, and bluefire1765! Thanks for the favorites guys!**

**Thanks to 8Rainkissed8Leaves8, U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n, yannicenatria, Fushigi Doll, Guest, and birdywings for the reviews!**

**yannicenatria: you'll have to wait and see! Elsa will get to know what happened to Anna later on in the story :)**

**Guest: usually try to update once everyday, but everything has been so busy! so I make no promises except that I won't abandon this story! But at the _very_ least, I'll update every couple days. But hopefully it won't even get to that.**

**Anyways, here you are dear readers! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 25 Pitch's POV**

Elsa was about as strong as I was, but in different ways. She grew more efficient at using her powers, whereas the abilities that I was to use against the Guardians just took a lot of time.

She grew stronger every day and I came up with several ways for us to combine our talents.

"See what I can do?" I said to her when we were practicing in a forest. "You would use your powers and I can use the darkness to mask them until it's too late for the target."

One of my favorites was the fear blizzards. She would create a blizzard and without her noticing, I'd add a touch of fear in. So long as the blizzard raged on, the children in the area it covered had nightmares. I'd only tried this once. Anymore times might attract attention and I wasn't quite ready to unveil Elsa yet.

I found it hard to keep her satisfied. She put all her energy into our training and as much as she liked improving herself I knew that she was getting impatient.

She only voiced it once, but I knew that it was always in her. There was a fear beginning to blossom, not quite fear yet, but concern. When would we act? Would she ever be reprieved?

I decided that if I was going to need to quench her thirst for freedom. Just a little taste. When I suggested going out and doing our training in different places, she immediately agreed.

The week paid off. Her eagerness to learn and train rejuvenated, she improved vastly.

I worried that someone would see us. But Jack Frost wasn't going to be around here at this time of year and I made sure we were long gone before Sanderson could ever detect that something was wrong.

As the week progressed I recognized a new feeling. I was wistful? Indeed I was. I had enjoyed the fresh air and it had been a while since I had taken the time to travel around the world. I would miss it. Then I reminded myself that in a short while, if I was patient, I wouldn't have to miss it anymore.

Although I would never admit it to anyone, I enjoyed Elsa's company. Not necessarily the talking or what others would consider 'making friends' but just her being there. It was a relief to have someone who knew my plans, who would meet them with the same feeling. Someone who sympathized with me.

I knew that when the time came, I would have to do something. I wasn't going to defeat the Guardians and just let her go her own way. Of course, I would try to persuade her to stay however I could. Whether by seduction or faking a friendship.

After the first day, I had realized that I had no need to fabricate a romance with her. She was not looking for one and I didn't feel like having to put up that pretense. However, there were a lot of qualities that were quite admirable about her.

I wasn't a fool, I knew she was beautiful. She was very powerful and wise which were all traits that I might look for if I had been seeking a partner of that sort. But if I were to make Elsa mine, I would not do it out of love. I never understood why someone would seek love. It was foolish, it gave someone weakness. Perhaps I might pursue Elsa when all this was over, but just so she would stay at my side. So I knew that there wasn't a chance that one day her powers would be used against me. A snow queen to rule beside a king.

All that was a while ahead and I had no time to sit and think about it. I would think about that when it came.

I knew exactly what the plan would be. I had to wait for the right time to come though. The right time to dig a hard blow to the Guardians and that time was Christmas.

I hadn't told Elsa that of course, and she was beginning to grow impatient once more. I thought about telling her, but decided it would be best to surprise her with it. I didn't think that she'd appreciate me keeping it from her when I had it worked out for about a month or two.

I couldn't just attack Toothiana's palace. I would get to that, but I had something different in mind for that, rather than just kidnap all her fairies.

I would start out with Sanderson. True that he was strong, we had a combined talent that I was sure none of them could do anything about. Not to mention, I'm sure that the trick would cause them to suspect Jack Frost seeing as it was so closely related to what he could do. Turn them against each other, yes I liked that a lot.

I smiled to myself thinking about it. I wish I could see their faces. It was best to wait, though. Lay low in the shadows and wait for our grand entrance.

Once I had that portion over with, I would move on to Toothiana's, then to North's. Ah, the beauty of it all. It was truly marvelous to think about. They would be completely unprepared.

Of course, there would be the children from the last battle who would be the last believers. Then again, that's nothing some cold and dark can't fix.

And once the Guardians weren't as largely believed in, it would be easier to pick them off. Maybe start with Toothiana this time. She played a large role. Sanderson would be helpless once he realized what Elsa and I had done with his precious dream sand. Jack Frost was hardly believed in so he didn't pose a huge threat. And the rabbit and North could hardly do anything with their main believers all coming from one time of the year.

They were all so foolish. Being empowered by children believing in them was stupidity all in itself. I had actually built myself up.

They thought they'd seen the last of me. But the truth was, that was only the beginning. It was just plan A. There had been so many flaws with it, it was no wonder that it hadn't worked.

It had in a way, though. I was sure that the Guardians thought that they wouldn't be seeing me in quite a while. The thing was, I always had a backup.

This time, it would work. Everything was precise and with Elsa at my side, I was even more powerful. It was time.

"Elsa?" I called.

She came into the room, a distant look in her eyes. She didn't look like she wanted to talk which was understandable. I had pushed her away and hardly looked at her for the past couple of days.

"I think that's it's time we finally acted. Don't you?"

Her eyes flickered with delight. She was finally getting to go do something.

"Yes! Let's go!"

I smiled faintly and held out my hand. She took it and we were off. The fall of the Guardians had begun.

* * *

**I'm pretty proud of that last line. Anyways.**

**Next chapter is Jack's! What's gonna happen there? Hm...**

**Leave a review guys!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	27. Chapter 26 Jack's POV

**Hey everyone! How's life? Mine's okay, just been tired.**

**Welcome to my new followers: AlenEm, Allliiiyyya, Kari Winters, Monazit, Romanovanightwolf, and That Short One Over There!**

**Thanks for the favorites Allliiiyyya, JoSamm, Monazit, and That Short One Over There.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n, Lillyluvone, UnknownBlackHand, yannicenatria, Fushigi Doll, and birdywings!**

**Jack's chapter is finally here! So I realized that there was actually two Jack chapter's back to back, so the next chapter will also be Jack's. Just thought I should say that. Anyways.**

**Hope you like! **

* * *

**Chapter 26 Jack's POV**

"Jack! You should totally give us another snow day so that we can hang out tomorrow!"

I grinned. I was standing in Jamie's backyard, evidence of a snowball fight all around us. It was beginning to grow dark and Jamie was stalling, trying to ignore his Mom's calls to come inside.

"Sounds good to me," I laughed. "I'm gonna have to give some other kids some snow days too eventually. Can't play favorites."

"What's wrong with playing favorites?" Jamie asked innocently. I laughed and shook my head.

"Besides, I have Guardian business too," I reminded him. "I should probably check up and see whats going on."

"There won't be anything going on," Jamie declared. "We scared Pitch away from good, and if he comes back, we'll be ready."

I smiled at Jamie's determination and his fearless attitude. But it was true. There probably wouldn't be anything going on.

After we defeated Pitch and I became a Guardian, there hadn't been a hint that anything was off. Everything in the world seemed right. Children had started to believe in me. Of course, most of this was due to Jamie and Sophie, who had been spreading stories about me.

I'd found that the more I was believed in, the more my powers grew. Just like not being believed in had its effects, such as Bunny becoming smaller, being believed in did too.

My staff had always acted as a conductor for me and I'd been fine with that. However, now I was able to do more and more things without it. I could frost things with my hands sure, but I couldn't blast out a big snowfall by just pointing at the sky. Now I could. I had attempted flying without my rod, rising thirty feet before crashing back down. Even though I was still exploring what abilities were getting stronger, I still preferred my rod.

"Jamie! Come in now! It's getting dark!"

Jamie grimaced and looked at me apologetically.

"Looks like I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"You can count on it. Unless I have something I have to do."

"Okay! See you tomorrow!"

I smiled to myself as I watched him scurry inside. He looked in my direction and flashed me one last toothy grin before disappearing from my view.

I let the wind carry me up to the top of the building and I sat there just looking at the town.

Snow was starting to accumulate, promising the children a snow day for tomorrow. Pretty soon the ground was a clean blanket of white, covering up the tracks that the kids had made while playing today.

I sat still, just enjoying the quite. I hadn't just sat in a while and something about the tranquility of the night felt right. To just pause and listen to the world.

That's when I saw the Northern Lights. I looked up at them a moment, seeing them without comprehending. That's when I remembered what North had told me. _I signal Guardians with lights. This calls a meeting!_

I sprang to my feet, adrenaline kicking in. Only about 8 months had passed and now we were all needed again? I wondered what for. Maybe North wanted some assistance with Christmas, as it was coming up in about two weeks. That wouldn't be it, though.

Without another thought, I sprang up. Hopefully I would be back in time to hang out with Jamie.

"Wind, take me to the North Pole," I called. I yelled in delight as I was swept away. I closed my eyes and waited as I traveled at inhuman speeds. This was one of the best things I've ever felt. The feeling of flight.

I landed outside the doors of the establishment and without hesitating, walked in.

A yeti grunted at me and I nodded at it, not bothering to try to understand what it was saying. It led me to the elevator and I took it up to where the others would be.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, I was bombarded with four different voices.

"Jack! Long time no see!"

"What took you so long, mate?"

Tooth flew up to me and gave me a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

I hugged her back and Baby Tooth fluttered around my head.

I looked at Sandy over her shoulder and he smiled at me while waving.

"I got here as soon as I could," I said, pulling away from Tooth. "What's up?"

"Man in the Moon signaled me!" North exclaimed, pointing up at the window. "Something is wrong."

I looked up at the Moon, shining through the window. It was still weird for him to play a role now. He'd been silent for so long and now he communicated with us. It was strange.

Then Tooth gasped. I followed her gaze and it was a moment before I perceived what the shadow on the floor was.

"Pitch?" Bunny growled, his whiskers twitching. North crossed his arms, Sandy looked concerned, and Tooth put her hand over her mouth.

The Pitch-shadow walked around then a new shadow appeared. A black snowflake.

I felt the stares of the others on me. I continued looking at the ground, ignoring them.

Then it was snow, falling fast and furious. Pitch laughing. And the fleetest image of another figure with a snowflake in their hand. It wasn't Pitch and before I could try to figure out who or what it was, the shadowy image was gone.

"How can Pitch be back?" Tooth said quietly. "What if he tries to kidnap my fairies again?"

"We won't let that happen," North reassured her.

I looked at Sandy. Images were flashing up on his head, too quick to try to see what he was saying. He caught me watching him and I saw a snowflake go up over his head followed by a question mark. I looked away.

"What was up with the snowflake?" Bunny said aloud, voicing what we were probably all thinking. Everyone turned to me.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I'm not sure why it was there."

"Are you sure that Pitch can't manipulate your powers like he did Sandy's?" Tooth asked me gently.

"No, of course not," I replied harshly and instantly regretted it.

"I don't think so," I amended. "I don't see how he could."

"Well mate, not to accuse you of anything, but it does look rather suspicious," Bunny said. I looked at them all incredulously.

North looked away from me and Tooth fidgeted with her hands. Did they really think that I had something to do with Pitch?

"Well," I said, my voice surprisingly even. "I guess this changes things."

"If you say you aren't with Pitch, then we believe you," Tooth said. "We're just as confused by this as you are."

I didn't want her explanations. I wanted to know why they thought I would ally myself with Pitch.

"Jack didn't do anything. I am sure of this. Let's stop accusing and start working, yes? We need to find Pitch and stop him before he can do any more harm," North said, ending the discussion.

Everyone murmured an agreement but I stayed quiet, silently fuming.

I thought North sensed this because he called my name and motioned for me to follow him.

We went up into his private quarters where he started to talk.

"Jack, I know you think that we're accusing you, but we're not. Like Tooth said, we're just as confused as you."

"I'm pretty sure Bunny made it all of your thoughts clear," I snorted. North shook his head.

"He's just concerned. Just worried is all. He doesn't really think that."

I turned away, not believing him.

"Jack," North sighed. "Let's not dwell on this, okay?"

I looked at him and nodded after a moment. But I knew that this would continue to fill my thoughts until we got to the bottom of what Pitch was up to.

Just then, Bunny and Tooth burst through the room. Both looked worried.

"We'd better get out there quick. Something's wrong."

* * *

**Sooo what'd you think? Leave a review! :)**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	28. Chapter 27 Jack's POV

**Hello everyone! How are you guys?**

**Welcome to my new followers: AtrianRose98, DauntlessBornMockingjay, HopelessRomantic183, Jack Overland Frost Frozen, Midnight Dawnlight, Nightwing1493, Yoru NightWitch14, Zvezda95, followingmydreams123, and !**

**Thanks to Zvezda95, Midnight Dawnlight, Nightwing1493, HopelessRomantic183, Jack Overland Frost Frozen, AtrianRose98, and Yoru NightWitch14 for the favorites!**

**Thanks to my reviewers: Elaine O'Roake, AtrianRose98, Fushigi Doll, DualStarduster, skyhopper, U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c. , Guest, Guest, MidnightDawnlight, Guest, Guest, Elsafrozenqueen, and birdywings!**

**Anyways, I wanted to say something. I lot of you had questions about the Guardians accusing Jack of allying himself with Pitch. None of them have accuse them, they're just as confused as he is. I think Jack is taking it a little too personally. Just thought I'd say that.**

**Anyways here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 27 Jack's POV**

"What is the matter?" North asked, grabbing his knife and gripping it tightly as we walked out. Bunny shook his head.

"Not sure. There's something up with Sandy though. Something's going on in Burgess."

This caught my attention. "That's where Jamie lives."

"Yeah, I know," Bunny replied grimly.

Anxiety ran through me. It was probably nothing, but what if they were in danger? If Pitch had anything to do with this. . .

"No time for sled," North announced. He reached into his pocket and pulled out of his orb's. He threw it at the ground and a picture of Burgess appeared in the center of it.

"Everyone go, now!"

We all jumped through the portal and when I opened my eyes, there we were. Something was wrong. We all could feel it in the air. I tensed and gripped my rod tighter, preparing myself.

"Where's Sandy at?" Tooth asked, her wings fluttering nervously.

Just then, he appeared. He looked stricken and signs were flashing up on his head faster than any of us could interpret.

"Sandy, we don't understand what you're saying," I told him quickly. He looked a little frustrated and then motioned for us to follow him.

We followed him a couple of yards before he stopped and then pointed upwards.

I wasn't sure what I was seeing at first. Black strands, with blue outlining them. What were they? Upon closer focus, I could see why they looked so familiar. It was sand, black because Pitch had messed with it. I had never seen anything like this before.

Whenever Sandy started giving people dreams, he worked from afar, controlling several strands all at once. That's what this looked like. All these different black strands, flowing this way and that, making their way into the bedrooms of children. Delivering nightmares. From the strands, nightmares danced all around, whinnies sounding from every direction.

I felt myself growing angry. Pitch had come back and was stirring up trouble. I launched myself in the air and then with a yell, threw a ball of blue frost as the strand. But instead of disintegrating, there was a blue light, and my surge of power was coming right back at me.

I heard Tooth scream. I felt it hit me and I fell to the ground.

What had happened? I opened my eyes and tried to focus. Everyone was around me, looking concerned.

"Jack? Jack, say something," North urged. I felt his hand pull me up from the ground and I stumbled, trying to stand up straight.

"I don't know," I managed to get out. I limped and picked up my rod which had been thrown to my left a couple of feet. "My powers didn't work. They came back at me."

I saw Sandy try to grab the strand, try to take control of what was rightfully his. But he couldn't. A flash of blue light ran up and down the strand, like a barrier. I walked up to it to get a closer look. Was that ice mixed in with it? An ice barrier was protecting it, making it impossible to do anything about it.

I whirled around and realized with a sinking feeling that the others had already made this connection. The same question was all in their eyes, the same uneasiness, all directed at me.

I opened my mouth, but what could I say? They had to know that this wasn't me. Whatever this was, it wasn't me. They should know that, they had to believe that.

That's when we heard his voice. His laughter, echoing all around us.

"I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me," the voice taunted.

My eyes narrowed and I felt my chest heaving with anger.

"I've hid in the shadows far too long though."

"Do you like what I've created? Had a little bit of help from a 'cold' friend, but that's beside the point. . ."

That was it. That was the last straw.

"Pitch! Come out and face us, you coward!" I shouted, voicing my frustration and rage. He laughed again. I turned this way and that but there was no telling where the voice was coming from.

"All in good time, all in good time. This isn't the last you've heard from me."

And then he was gone. With a cry of anger, I leapt in the air, searching for the voice. But there was nothing. Just the stillness of the town.

"What do we do?" Tooth whispered. We all turned to stare at the black sand threads, the ones that we couldn't do anything about. With every passing moment, I knew that children were being delivered more and more nightmares. The thought made me sick.

I avoided the others' worried stares. In a moment, they would start with the questions. The ones I couldn't answer.

"Look," I began, before they could ask. "Pitch is a liar. I don't have anything to do with this."

"We know, Jack," Tooth said timidly. The rest nodded but didn't say anything.

My head was ringing. How could they think that I would do this? Surely they knew better than to take anything Pitch said to heart?

But then again, it wasn't just Pitch who had said it. The Man in the Moon had also told us that.

A panicked feeling started to build in my chest. The silence said it all. They thought I'd betrayed them.

"I-I have to go," I mumbled and flew up before any of them could stop me.

"Jack- wait! You can't just leave!"

I ignored Tooth's call and let the wind take me as quick as it could. I didn't want to see any of them right now. I went to the lake where I'd first awakened. Somewhere familiar.

They thought I'd betrayed them. Did this mean that I wasn't a Guardian anymore? I looked up at the Man in the Moon.

"I didn't do anything," I told him. He stared down at me. Somehow even his usual silence felt like an accusation.

There was a hole in my chest and it took me a moment to recognize what it was. For the first time since I became a Guardian, I was completely alone.

* * *

**Yep, so when do you think Jack will see Elsa? Hmm I wonder. . .**

**Anyways, leave me a review! :)**

**Thanks for reading guys! Love all of you!**


	29. Chapter 28 Elsa's POV

**Hey guys! What's up? How's life? I finally got registered for college classes this summer, so now I can start looking for a job. . . Man, it's kinda scary. I don't know what to think about it. Unfortunately, my classes are all in the morning, so I only have the weekend to sleep in. Ugh.**

**I wanted to give a thanks to all my reviewers! I can't believe how many of you guys reviewed. It made me so happy :) So thanks to Allliiiyyya, Fushigi Doll, AtrianRose98, UnknownBlackHand, U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n, Guest, Maggie, Guest, and birdywings!**

**By the way, if any of the Guests wanna give themselves a name since you seem to be a regular reviewer? Just if you want to :)**

**It's an Elsa chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 28 Elsa's POV**

When Pitch said that it was finally time to act, I didn't conceal my excitement. Finally, after all these months, we would begin.

I would get to taste fresh air and actually _breathe_. We would climb up another step closer to being believed in.

"Where are we?" I asked when I opened my eyes. I let go of his hand. We just seemed to be in the middle of a town street. The night was quiet, all activity in the town had dwindled down to nothing.

"Just a small little town. I thought that this town would be sure to get noticed by at least one of the Guardians, so it's the perfect location for our first act. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "What are we going to do? Am I going to actually see them?" I wondered this more than anything. I'd yearned to see if the elusive Guardians were like my mind pictured them: hard eyes, a cruel mouth, basically looking hostile and aggressive. Part of me wanted to see them, but I knew that if I did it wouldn't be a good thing. It would mean a fight.

"Probably not. I don't want our grand entrance to be quite yet. But soon. Soon they will know who you are and what we're capable of."

"Okay. What are we going to do here?"

He whistled and I shivered as his nightmares gathered around us. They seemed alright, but there was something so cold about them. If I was to get on the wrong side of Pitch, I'm sure that those nightmares could be malicious.

He stroked the muzzle of one and its nostrils flared.

"Do you remember the sand trick that we worked on? That's what we're going to do."

I nodded my head.

I waited for him to create it, the black strands with the fine sand. The ones that collected power for him to feed off of. He seemed a little overexerted by the time he had created it. That was when I came in.

I gently cupped my hands around one of the strands, creating an icy barrier. Protecting it. It would hold firm unless I were to take the defense away.

"What else?" I asked, looking quickly at him. He shook his head.

"That's all for tonight. We will move on to our next act tomorrow."

Disappointment flooded through me. That was it? I had expected something a bit more.

"Come, Elsa. We need to go back home now."

I didn't move. "Can't we stay a little while longer?

He shook his head.

"No, we can't. Now come on. We need to leave."

"Just a little bit longer?"

"No! We are going now." His reply was harsh and loud. I looked downward, my ears burning.

I took his hand without looking at him. But instead of going home, he just stood there a minute. Then he yanked his hand away and put it to his face, pinching his forehead.

"You are to meet me here in exactly one hour."

"Huh?"

"Go do whatever," he said, his voice tense. He took my hand in his and then smoothed my hair. I stared back into his eyes, my heart pounding.

"There. I have made it to where you will be cloaked by the dark. But only for an hour. Meet me here in an hour. You are free to explore. Now go."

He turned away from me and walked into the shadows. I stared after where he'd went. Somewhere in me there was a pang, but then complete happiness. He had let me go for only an hour, but still!

I laughed and whirled around, snow and ice decorating wherever my fingers pointed. Where could I go?

I shot snow downwards, launching myself onto the roof. There wasn't much to do in Burgess, but there was the woods nearby. Maybe I could go play in those. Build a snowman, build an ice castle, the options were endless.

I took off for the woods. I sent a surge of power up into the sky and it started to snow, creating a wonderland. It was truly beautiful. The snow covered the trees, icicles shining like crystals from their limbs.

I walked out onto a frozen lake. It acted like a clearing, offering a clear view of the sky.

I lost my breath as I looked up at the sky. The Moon was so big. So bright. It seemed to take up the whole sky.

I wondered why the Man in the Moon sat in silence all the time. Surely, he knew the pain and loneliness that we felt. Shouldn't he feel obligated to at least tell us what to do every now and then? Just so we'd have a clue and not wander around blind to what we're doing.

I should have probably been getting back to Pitch. It had been close to an hour. I didn't want him to regret this decision.

It was at that moment that a boy walked out onto the lake. I gasped and looked at him, but he didn't see me. _It's because of Pitch's concealment_, I thought. But then I realized that it was probably because he didn't believe me.

There was something different about this boy though. For one he wasn't wearing any shoes. He seemed distressed, angry almost.

"I didn't do anything."

He threw his rod down and looked up at the sky. I resisted the urge to flee and instead walked a little closer to him, curious to observe him.

"Why now? Why did this have to happen?"

I was shocked till I realized he wasn't talking to me. He was talking to the Man in the Moon. Why would he be talking to him? It took me a moment before the thought came to me. He was like Pitch and I. Chosen by the Man in the Moon.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" he yelled, his blue eyes flashing in the dim light. His eyes were so blue. I'd never seen that kind of blue anywhere else.

"And now, everything is messed up. They all think that it's because of me. I don't know what to do."

He turned away from me and then seemed to deflate. He drug his stick along the ground and with a jolt I realized he was frosting it. It was so similar to my abilities.

I felt a surge of pity for this boy. He wasn't really a boy. He was around my age, if not a little younger. He looked like it anyway. But he wasn't an adult either.

He seemed so sad, so stressed out. I almost wished I could talk to him and help him with his problems.

He turned around, his mouth open like he was going to say something else. His eyes locked with mine and his face paled. He let out a choked noise and stumbled backwards a little bit.

I looked behind me. What was wrong? There was no one around me. I looked back at him and he continued to stare at me.

_He could see me_. The thought made me dizzy with elation. And then fear. It meant that Pitch's concealment had worn off. My hour was up.

I backed away from him slowly, not taking my eyes off of him. What would happen if Pitch knew I'd been seen? It was something I didn't even want to think about it.

"No! Wait!"

I turned and I ran from him. He stumbled after me, sliding on the ice. I sprinted as far as I could, throwing ice behind me to block his pathway.

I didn't look back to see if I'd lost him. His voice which sounded directly behind me faded over time. I had lost him.

By the time I got back to Pitch, he was angry.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be back fifteen minutes ago!"

I mumbled an apology and quickly grabbed his hand. The darkness carried us home instantly.

Pitch was still frustrated, not saying a word to me. Instead he dropped my hand and retreated to his room.

I moved numbly to my room. All I could see was the boy with the blue eyes. The one who could frost things. The one who when he'd seen me, had ran after me.

I sat down on my bed and curled up in it. If Pitch ever found out. . . I closed my eyes tightly.

The boy had ran after me, had called for me to stop.

He had known my name.

* * *

**THEY FINALLY MET. Sure, it probably wasn't the reunion some of you were expecting but. . .**

**So anyways, what did you guys think? Leave me a review :)**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	30. Chapter 29 Pitch's POV

**Hello once again! How is everyone doing? I'm in such a good mood right now. Ghirardelli chocolates really hit the spot. Especially the caramel filled. Just yum.**

**Anyways, welcome to my new followers: AngelofDirections, Must Be A Malfoy, and becausesummer!**

**Thanks to Princess Love 427, gerardienea, AngelofDirections, becausesummer, and Must Be A Malfoy for the favorites!**

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers: Allliiiyyya, AtrianRose98, Elaine O'Roake, Fushigi Doll, UnknownBlackHand, U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c. , Must Be A Malfoy, Kayjay, birdywings, and Guest!**

**So my RL best friend, just got an account, Must Be A Malfoy! She's currently posting a story about Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass. So if you're interested, check her out! She's an amazing writer :)**

**So anyways, here's Pitch's chapter! Jack's is next, so you'll get to see his reaction to Elsa soon :)**

* * *

**Chapter 29 Pitch's POV**

I'll admit I was angry. Mostly about those fifteen minutes.

For fifteen minutes, I had been forced to think that the unthinkable had happened. Had the Guardians gotten her? Had she left on her own accord? There had been anger. But there had also been fear.

I had sworn to myself that I would never allow myself to be in that position again. I was supposed to be feared, not to fear. Those fifteen minutes had changed that.

I hadn't said anything to her when we were safe once again. Instead I retreated to my room, too conflicted to deal with anyone.

Elsa was afraid of me.

I wasn't sure why this bothered me, but it did. The fear was present in her chest. I hadn't ever intended for her to be fearful of me but as long as she stuck by me I guess I didn't have anything to worry about.

Some part of me wanted to go apologize for my behavior. But what had I to apologize for? Nothing at all. It was her who had caused all the anxiety.

I wasn't even sure why I kept thinking about this. Why would I care what she thought? Why would I care what she felt towards me? I didn't at all. I merely pitied her.

Tomorrow would be better. This whole event would be forgotten and we would start the second part of our act. We were only a couple steps away from making the Guardians powerless.

When morning had come, I was surprised to find that she wasn't already working. Usually she was moving before I was, eager to start the day right. However, today there was no sign to show that she'd even stepped out of her room. That meant she was still mad.

I sighed and smoothed my hair back. I was going to have to confront her about the situation. The thought didn't appeal to me at all.

I stood outside her door. I considered walking in but I figured I'd be polite. I knocked. There was no reply. A flicker of annoyance washed through me.

I opened the door and found her lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her entire room was cold, ice decorating the walls, the ceiling, and the floor.

"I knocked."

"I know."

Her words instantly drained me. They weren't angry. I had expected her to be resentful. Instead they were filled with shame and sadness.

I hadn't ever seen Elsa sad. Withdrawn, yes, but miserable? I wasn't sure if it was something I could handle well. I shook the thought away. I could handle anything.

"I was surprised that I was up before you this morning."

She shrugged her shoulders and avoided my gaze. She wasn't going to make this easy for me.

"I want to apologize." I refrained from cringing as I said the words. I coughed. The words made me feel uncomfortable and tasted weird on my lips.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she spoke quietly. "I was the one who was late. You trusted me to be back and I wasn't."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion. She was apologizing to me? I was certain that she was trying to trick me into something. Wasn't this how reverse-psychology worked?

"Very well." It was all I could think to say.

There was a pause and for some reason I couldn't think of anything to say to get rid of the god-awful silence.

"Shall we prepare for today?" I asked her. She nodded and jumped from her bed.

Pretty soon, the whole conversation was put in the back of our minds as I told her what we would do. Well, what she would do.

"I'm not sure if I'm capable of doing that," she said slowly once I was done. "I mean, encasing the whole palace in ice?"

"Yes. I'm sure you can do that. I have complete and utter faith in you."

Her eyes flickered. Then after a moment of hesitation, she nodded her head. I gave her a smile of encouragement and she gave me a small smile in return. Just like that, any tension between us that remained dissipated.

"What does the palace hold?"

"Memories."

She looked confused. "Memories?"

"Yes. Memories of all the children in the world, stored inside teeth."

"The memories are inside the teeth?" she laughed. "That's odd."

I shrugged.

"Why do you want the memories?"

"I don't. They are a source of the Guardians power. Just another branch that I can destroy."

"Why does she collect the teeth?"

"It's just what she does."

Elsa nodded, processing what I'd told her.

"What will we do with the teeth once we have them?"

"Keep them somewhere safe. Maybe throw them in the ocean, have you freeze them, I haven't decided. It doesn't matter that much. Besides, it's not just the teeth I want. I want her fairies too."

"How are you going to get them?"

"Last time, I used my nightmares to hold them captive."

Her eyes flickered. "You've done this before?"

"Nothing this elaborate, but yes. I'm doing this differently," I told her dismissively. "Besides, I have you now."

She didn't say anything.

"Perhaps encase them in giant ice balls," I continued, thinking about her question. "They wouldn't be able to break them with your ice. They might freeze to death-"

"What?" Elsa's voice cut me off. Her face was pale and horrified. "I don't want to kill anything. I won't kill anything."

"If the time comes, then you may have to."

"I won't." Her tone was flat.

I decided to ignore her silly remark for now. She would eventually. It was just a matter of breaking her. And I would, in time. I would break her no matter what I had to do to do it.

* * *

**PITCH. Just. No.**

**Anyways, leave a review of what you think!**

**Thanks for reading lovelies :)**


	31. Chapter 30 Jack's POV

**Hey everyone! How's the weekend going? I finally got insurance to start driving, but now I have to wait till they fix my Jeep. :/ I am growing impatient. . .**

**Welcome to my new followers: ChildofPoseidon0021, GodzillaMan1000, JelsaLover, Nallu, SebrenWolf, the son of Poesidon, TrustyFox, animanga33, spinoff, and Wrendragongirl!**

**Thanks to ChildofPoseidon0021, GodzillaMan1000, JelsaLover, The son of Poesidon, TrustyFox, and Wrendragongirl for the favorites!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: AtrianRose98, IceQueen121, UnknownBlackHand, JelsaLover, Lillyluvone, DualStarduster, U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c. , lilnightmare17, Fushigi Doll, and birdywings!**

**So a lot of you have been anticipating this chapter! Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 30 Jack's POV**

I was completely and utterly alone. I was lonely. I was angry.

I threw my rod down on the ground and it slid on the ice. I didn't care. I ran a hand through my hair and looked up at the Man in the Moon.

"Why now? Why did this have to happen now?" I yelled. He didn't answer.

Everywhere I turned, there seemed to be a new reason to be mad. Another something that added to my bad mood.

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

I wasn't sure why I was even telling him this. It wasn't like he'd take any sympathy on me. If he did, he would have already told the Guardians that it wasn't me. But instead his sign had just started this whole process. It was his entire fault.

"And now everything is messed up. They all think it's because of me. I don't know what to do."

I suddenly felt drained. I had run out of rage. Now I was left with an empty feeling.

With a sigh, I retrieved my stick. I drug it along the lake, frosting it.

I thought about when I'd first been on this lake, almost 300 years ago. It was crazy to think how far I'd come since then. That first night, I had been alone. But then I had found my place in the world.

Then again, I was alone now. I could almost feel the same emotions I felt when I realized that no one could see me. As if they were right now.

I turned around, wanting to say something more to the Man in the Moon. But my eyes never made it to the sky.

My vision locked on the figure standing before me. Not 10 yards away from me.

The world seemed tilted at an odd angle and I suddenly felt as though the ground beneath me was shifting. My breath caught in my throat, my heart started to pound. It felt as though I had been just been thrown in the coldest water.

_It was her_. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't make any words.

I stumbled backwards, trying to keep my balance as the ground moved beneath my feet.

_Elsa. Elsa. _Was it really her? My memory had done her no justice. The images that I kept locked in my mind had faded over time. They had left her features blurry and pretty soon, her voice was only the echo of a whisper.

Her eyes were so blue. How could I have forgotten how blue they were or forgotten the color of her flushed cheeks?

All I could do was stare at her. My eyes went over every feature of her, committing it to memory.

How often had I wished I could see her again? I had spent years, decades grieving. Even after that, on lonely nights, I would pull out her memory and let the grief wash over me. And here she was.

Pain washed over me. All the thoughts of her and the memories came rushing back to me. I had left them untouched for a while. It hurt to see her. At the same time there was an intense joy. It wasn't even joy. I couldn't describe the feeling. It seemed like it made up my entire structure, that I breathed it.

She looked back quickly and then back at me. She seemed to be just as captivated with me as I was with her. I watched every move, from the blink of an eye to the slightest twitch of a hand. Her hands, just as small as I had remembered.

Something filled her expression. She was scared.

I watched numbly as she started to back away from me. Panic flooded through me.

"No! Wait!" I yelled. She broke her gaze from me and ran.

I slipped on the ice and scrambled to my feet. She continued to run and threw ice back behind her. I couldn't stop myself from sliding into it.

"Elsa! Wait, Elsa!"

I ran after her blindly, calling her name. Where was she? I had to find her!

I ran through the woods, looking for footprints but there were none to be seen.

I flew up, trying to get an aerial view of the area. There wasn't any hope that I would find her there though. The foliage of the trees was too thick. I had no idea where she was.

"No," I whispered, falling to the ground. "No! No!"

I crouched on the ground, putting my head between my knees. My mouth twisted into a silent scream. _I had lost her._

Time passed by, but I was immobile. No matter how much I searched, she was gone. Hours passed by. When I rolled over on my back, the sky was beginning to lighten with the break of dawn.

I heard someone calling out my name. My heart gave a lurch, but then I realized it was not Elsa and didn't bother replying.

"Jack? Where are you? Oh, Jack! North, Bunny, Sandy, he's over here! Something's wrong!"

I looked up at them. Tooth was fluttering over me, North was looking around angrily, Bunny's nose was twitching as he scented the air, and Sandy was looking at me concerned, a question mark flashing above his head.

"Jack, what happen? We been searching for hours." North said to me. I looked up at him, trying to convey words but I couldn't. I was hyperventilating.

"Was it Pitch?" Bunny growled, clenching his boomerang. I managed to shake my head.

"Tell us what it was, Jack,"

I buried my face in my hands, trying to regain control of myself. Enough to tell them, anyway.

"It, it was Elsa," I gasped finally. I looked at them, stricken.

Each of their faces was a mask of confusion.

"Who is this Elsa?" North asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Never heard of her," Bunny said.

I looked to all of them and my heart sank.

"It was her, I saw her. It was her. Tooth! You know her, you should know her."

"Who is she, Jack?" she asked me gently, her purple eyes full of concern.

"She- she was," I began but then stopped short. How could I explain them to her? "She was a girl I met a long time ago. She could see me."

"I thought Jamie was the first one who could see you."

I shook my head. "She was the first."

"Jack," Tooth began timidly, "If she was human, you couldn't have seen her. She would've been . . . gone."

"I know that," I whispered. "I know. But it _was_ her. I know it was! She was standing in front of me, and then she ran."

They all looked at one another.

"What? You don't believe me?" I demanded.

"Maybe you were just seeing things, mate," Bunny said.

"I wasn't! I know I wasn't! It was different this time!"

"This time?" Tooth asked, worried. "Jack, who is she?"

"I told you! You have to know her! She was special- she- she had powers like me."

"How is that possible? You are Jack Frost. No one else like you," North said. I shook my head.

"It wasn't the same; she had different, more powerful powers than me."

Tooth's eyes widened. "Elsa. I remember."

I looked at her and she looked back at me, nodding her head.

"Wait a minute," Bunny interrupted. "She has powers like you? Like frost, ice, snow and all that?"

I nodded my head. "Basically."

I looked over at Sandy. He was flashing signs above his head. I tried to pick them out. There was a moon, a snowflake, and the rest I couldn't make out. I shot him a confused look.

"That's it!" North shouted. We all jumped and looked at him, startled.

"Man in Moon wasn't talking about Jack! Was talking about girl named Elsa!"

My heart skipped a beat.

"That's not possible," I said, my mouth dry. Only moments earlier, I had been looking for a reprieve, a chance to prove that I wasn't allied with Pitch. But if that meant blaming Elsa. . .

"Of course it is!" Bunny argued. "It makes perfect sense."

"She wouldn't do that! She wouldn't ally herself with Pitch. I have to find her. I have to figure out how she's here. I need something first. Tooth, I need her teeth."

She cocked her head. "Why?"

"She might not remember anything, like I did. I need them just in case."

With a sickening feeling I realized something. She probably didn't remember me. And I had run after her, like an idiot. I probably frightened her.

"All right," Tooth said. There was an edge of unhappiness on her voice but I didn't have the time or patience to explore why.

"To Tooth's palace!" North shouted. He threw one of his orbs and we all went through it.

I had to get to Elsa. I refused to believe their reasoning. She wasn't like that. I would find her. My heart raced erratically. She was alive. We would be together. I would make sure of it.

I would find her, and this time, I wouldn't let her go.


	32. Chapter 31 Elsa's POV

**Hey everyone! What's up? It's Mother's Day so happy Mother's day to any mothers out there.**

**Welcome to my new followers: TheIncredibleMrSauce, Time Lordess, and Sirius-Black-is-not-dead!**

**Thanks for the favorites Time Lordess and Sirius-Black-is-not-dead :)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: AtrianRose98, JelsaLover, Sirius-Black-is-not-dead, U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n, yannicenatria, Elaine O'Roake, birdywings, and Mary!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 31 Elsa's POV**

When we arrived at the palace, I was awestruck by the size and beauty of it. If I hadn't known that it belonged to the Guardians, I might not have frozen it.

I was surprised when Pitch commanded his nightmares to capture the fairies and teeth and then stepped back. I looked at him, waiting for instructions. He caught my glance.

"Go on. You know what to do."

"Alright," I muttered to myself. I hesitantly shot ice out of one hand, starting the barrier that would completely encase the place.

"Oh, come on. You can do better than that!" Pitch called out to me. I flushed, knowing that he was watching every move I made. I needed to impress him.

I started icing again, this time more confidently. I moved all along the wall horizontally as the ice was starting to rise vertically, forming a dome as I mentally told it too.

I got caught up in all of it. I went this way and that, freezing everything that my blasts encountered. The ocean below me even catered to my whim, the waves freezing as the water solidified. I was having too much fun to stop, even though I had done far enough.

Snow started to fall heavily and the wind gusts became stronger. I shot this way and that, leaving nothing that wasn't iced.

I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked back, Pitch was behind me.

We watched together as nightmares hurried to escape the dome that was threatening to trap them. With a flick of his hand, Pitch instructed them to return to the lair. They were gone. It was just us.

"How did I do?" I asked him breathlessly. I waited anxiously for his approval. He seemed to appraise my work and his lips curved upward.

"Marvelous. Absolutely spectacular. I'll admit, it's been a while since I've been in awe of another person's abilities."

I couldn't help myself, I smiled under his praise.

We watched as the ice moved together, completing the impenetrable barrier.

"Should we go?" I asked him after a moment, my hand outstretched. He didn't answer me, instead seemed to be scanning the skies.

"Not quite yet. I want to stick around here for a moment or two."

"Why?"

He chuckled and looked down at his feet. Then he looked back at me, the faintest smile on his face.

"Quite simply because I want to see their faces when they all come here. When they see what we've done."

"The Guardians are coming here?" I asked. I felt excited and terrified at the prospect of actually seeing them.

"They should be here at any moment. Hopefully they're not that dense that they wouldn't check up on this place."

I glanced up at him and then back at the scene below us. My pulse was racing and I couldn't stop from twisting my fingers together.

That's when I saw it. It was like the air was being ripped, but it wasn't. A swirl of colors and a hole had appeared. It was like a portal and through it, came people.

My eyes widened as I took them in. The Guardians. So this was what they looked like.

They stood on a platform all of them there. I could see the confusion on their faces as they looked at the icy wall that separated them from what I assumed was their original destination.

There was a huge burly man who had an angry scowl on his face; a large rabbit, probably taller than most people; a short golden figure; some kind of woman covered in feathers, fluttering in the air; and another figure.

I felt my heart start to pound as I fully saw the last figure. It was the boy who had seen me. Who had recognized me. He was a Guardian? If he saw me and tried to chase me like he had last night, Pitch would know.

"The Guardians," Pitch said. "Would you like to go and say hello? Perhaps today is the day to make your big entrance."

I shook my head. "Not yet."

He stopped and turned to look at me curiously.

"I thought you would've jumped at the chance to make yourself known to them. To show them what we're capable of."

"Let's wait. Just a little longer won't kill them."

He considered it and nodded. "Alright. But next time, be ready."

I grabbed his hand and we slipped into the shadows. I closed my eyes.

"Elsa!"

My eyes jumped open and I saw him coming towards him, just the slightest second. Then the darkness wrapped around Pitch and I and we were at home.

I pulled away from his grasp, my hand shaking. I shut my eyes again. Did he hear? He would ask me questions that I didn't know how to answer. If they knew about me, then we had lost the element of surprise.

But to my surprise, it seemed Pitch hadn't heard the boy call my name. He looked at me a few moments, his expression unreadable.

"It'll be about a week before we act again. For now, we can rest, I want to go and see that everything we seized is in it's rightful place."

"Pitch?" I asked, my voice sounding strangled. He turned to look at me.

"Yes?" he replied quietly. He looked at me expectantly but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Okay," I finally said, retreating back to my room.

I closed the door behind me and slid down against it. I had a feeling that Pitch wouldn't be very understanding if he knew that a Guardian knew my identity. How did he know anyway? The answer eluded me as I couldn't think of any situation in which he would know my name.

I shuddered to think of what Pitch would do if he knew. Would he think that I was on their side?

I put my head in my knees and closed my eyes. I had to make sure that Pitch didn't find out. I thought of the conversation we had earlier today, how I refused to kill anyone.

If that was what it took to keep me safe, I wasn't sure if I wouldn't do it. He was a Guardian. It would be an easy route to take, we were planning his downfall anyway. . .

I cleared the thought away, feeling disgusted with myself. How could I think like that? I could never do anything like that.

But deep inside me, there was a flicker of doubt. It was just a question of how far I would go to protect myself. How far would I go to keep Pitch in the dark?


	33. Chapter 32 Pitch's POV

**Hey guys. How is everyone? I'm feeling very nostalgic today for some reason.**

**Welcome to my new followers: ScoRoseHP, Ship Them Ships, , meganzez, , and adorkablengineer!**

**Thanks for the favorites CuteHeartz, Ship Them Ships, maranoismylife, , , and adorkablengineer!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: JelsaLover, AtrianRose98, DualStarduster, Zvezda95, Lillyluvone, lilnightmare17, U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n, , birdywings, KayJay, Mary, and Guest!**

**So a compromise. I'll post two chapters today, just because I want to post the next Jack chapter, but I can't really skip over Pitch's. . . so I'll post two today!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 32 Pitch's POV**

I watched her close the door and then the closed door for a minute more.

Elsa. I had heard Jack's voice as clear as day. How did he know her?

I wasn't sure what I should feel. I was annoyed, for one. It wasn't as much fun if the Guardians knew what they were up against. However, they couldn't do anything even if they did know about her. But how did Jack Frost know her?

That was the question of the day. I had stopped myself from asking Elsa. I had finally put two and two together and realized why she was afraid of me. She was afraid that I'd heard Jack. That I was angry.

Had she been secretly working for the Guardians? The thought had crossed my mind but I ruled it out immediately. There was no logical reasoning in it. It had no evidence to support it as she had been under my watch the whole time I'd known her.

I walked down stone stairs to where the little fairies were being held captive. They started to peep when I came into view and I looked away from them, disinterested. I looked upon the containers of teeth that formed a mountain.

Teeth. I remembered the last time I was in possession of these. Memories were very valuable to children. They were also valuable and sought after by Jack Frost. He had longed to know who he had been in his prior lifetime.

I used to want to know, but now, why would I? It was in the past. I was Pitch Black, am Pitch Black, and will always be Pitch Black. I am the Nightmare King. Ruler of fear.

Memories could be useful though as could a collection. Memories could tell the truth, but they could also deceive.

I clucked my teeth and a Nightmare came up beside me. I stroked her.

"I want you to find her teeth. Don't stop searching until they're found," I murmured and then walked away.

I would find out what I could. Memories might be the key of how Jack Frost knew her. It was the only reasonable explanation.

I walked up to the globe and watched the lights flicker weakly. Lights were starting to go out. Not quickly enough though. Not enough to satisfy me though. Nothing seemed to be fulfilling tonight. I just felt empty.

I wandered from room to room, in search of something to do. The next act of our plan was already fine, it didn't need to be gone over.

I was bored.

I could go make more Nightmares, more of the dark sand that would give bad dreams to the children.

For some reason, I didn't feel like doing that tonight. I felt tired, worn. Perhaps I just needed to rest.

I went into a room and sat down, closing my eyes. My thoughts wouldn't stop whirring.

What was causing me to be so restless? I felt so uneasy. I wanted peace and quiet but my mind wouldn't rest.

I wanted to talk to Elsa. She was afraid of me, that I was angry. Maybe I just needed to tell her that there was no reason for her to be afraid of me, granted she didn't do anything to spite me. I didn't want her to be afraid. Fear can make people irrational.

I went to her room and knocked. There was no reply. I took that as an okay to go in. I stepped inside her room.

She was sitting on her bed and she looked up at me, her expression fearful for an instant before she masked it. I tried not to notice.

"Is there something you need?" she asked quickly, her hands twisting together. I had noticed that she did that whenever she was nervous about something.

I walked towards her and sat down, not quite sure where to begin.

"Nothing in particular. I suppose I wanted to talk with you."

"What is it?" she asked and there was a quiver in her voice. I was becoming irritated. She had no reason to be afraid. Her fear was oddly childlike.

"Jack Frost said your name today," I began slowly. I heard her catch her breath. "I heard it just as we were leaving. I was wondering if you had any idea why he might know who you are."

I looked at her and she had her eyes closed. She opened them and then the words came flooding out.

"I'm not sure. I heard it too, but I was confused. I don't know him, how would he know me?"

"How indeed," I murmured. Her eyes flickered.

"You don't think that I would betray you, do you? Because, I swear, I would never do anything of the sort."

"The thought crossed my mind," I admitted to her. "But there was no possible way for communication. I don't believe you would anyhow." She'd be too afraid of the consequences, a voice sounded in the back of my mind. I brushed it away.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you'd be angry. I don't know how he knows who I am. Do you think that it will affect our plan any?"

"Honestly, no. I'm not sure how much he knows you, but they know that I'm not going to be able to ice everything. They'll draw the conclusion that you're the one that's teamed up with me. It doesn't change the fact that they can't stop you."

She nodded and bit her lip.

"I'm not angry," I told her quietly. "Just perplexed. I'm sorry that you fear me."

She blinked slowly. "I'm not afraid of you. I think I was afraid you would get mad and blame me for something that was out of my control. That I would lose your trust."

I considered this and when I looked at her, there was a truth to her words. The fear was no longer there. I nodded.

"I'm glad that you're not afraid of me. It's been a very long time since someone could stand to be in my company and not flinch away from me."

She laughed, though it wasn't really a joking comment.

"I like being in your company."

I wasn't sure how to respond to this, so I just nodded my head.

"I think more people would like it if you let them see you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you let a lot of people see the real you."

I stiffened. "The real me?"

"I worded that wrong. I don't think you put up a fake persona around others, but you don't let them see everything. You only let them see what you want them to see."

"Exactly. It's a smart move."

"People might like you better if they knew you better."

"Who said I wanted anyone to like me?"

She didn't reply. We sat there in silence for a minute.

"It's time I get some rest. I'll leave you to do as well."

She nodded. I turned away and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind me.

I had walked into that room craving company, which I had gotten. But as I left, I felt lonelier than I had when I first walked in.

* * *

**sooo what'd you think? Leave a review! :)**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this guys. You're the best!**


	34. Chapter 33 Jack's POV

**Hey everyone! Again. Here's Jack's chapter!**

**Thanks to WarriorFighter for the follow and favorite! :)**

**Thanks to HopelessRomantic183 for the review! I totally agree with all your thoughts :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 33 Jack's POV**

When we went through the portal, all I could see was light. I shielded my eyes and realized it was light reflecting off the ice. I looked around, horrified. There was ice everywhere. It completely isolated Tooth's palace.

We all stood on a platform, the thick ice wall keeping us out of Tooth's place. Were the fairies and teeth still in there?

I shot at the ice with a grunt but it had no effect. It simply bounced back towards me and I had to dodge it to avoid being hit with my own frost blast.

"My fairies!" Tooth shouted, her eyes pooling with tears. Then all the grief left her face and became anger. She looked around, scouring for whoever caused this.

I knew too well who had caused this. Who had the power to cause this. I had to find her so I could figure out why. Why would she do something like this?

I looked all around. It was quiet. How long had her palace been like this? Where were all the fairies and teeth?

"Pitch must've been here," Bunny spat. "Looks like someone else here was too."

I ignored the comment. With my new information about Elsa, it was clear to all of us who had caused this icy dome.

That's when I saw him. Pitch. I saw his eyes gleaming in the darkness. Rage filled me. Then I saw her, with him, standing in the shadows. They were backing away from us, trying to slip away unnoticed.

I couldn't let him get away with this. I couldn't let her go with him.

"Stop!" I shouted. The wind rushed me towards them. I had to get to them.

I saw her grab his hand and my heart sank. No. No! I refused to believe that she was with him. She couldn't be helping him.

"Elsa!" I shouted. I swore I saw a flicker of recognition register in her eyes. Her face twisted into something like pain. Then they were gone.

I landed, grabbing the air where they had been only seconds before. My hands grabbed at the air. They were really gone.

I felt myself starting to panic. What did I do now? She was Pitch, she was helping him. I had to save her.

"That was Elsa?" North's voice sounded behind me. I clenched my eyes shut, willing myself to control my breathing.

"She's not bad, I don't know why she's with Pitch, she's-" I started.

"She's just as bad as Pitch is!" Tooth shouted. I looked at her, anger starting to build up in me.

"Don't say that! She's not like him!" I argued back at her. Her eyes narrowed. Her face was entirely enraged.

"Wake up Jack! The Elsa you knew is gone! You're a Guardian now and you need to act like it! You can't let your feelings for her blind you. If she's a problem, which I'm sure all of have figured out she is, then we need to deal with her. She has allied herself with Pitch, which is unacceptable."

I took a step back. Her words stung. She was wrong.

"Look," I sighed. "This is really bad. I know this is really bad. But I know Elsa. We have to get her away from Pitch. He could be coercing her to help him."

"My fairies are gone, my teeth are gone! Again! And all you can worry about is Elsa?" Tooth yelled, her eyes flashing angrily. I saw her eyes pool with tears before she flew off. After a second's hesitation, Baby Tooth flew after her.

"I- I didn't mean to upset her," I said, looking after her. I had been angry only moments earlier, but now I just felt numb.

"Jack," North said, concerned, "We need to talk."

I let him lead me away to where we could talk in private.

"Tooth has just lost everything again. You need be more understanding. This is very serious."

"I'm not saying it isn't!" I burst out. "But Elsa-"

"When you meet this girl?"

"Well," I blew out, "A long time ago. Maybe two hundred years ago? She was the first person to ever see me. No one else saw me since Jamie."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together. North's arms crossed together.

"What happened to girl?"

I closed my eyes and pinched my forehead. I didn't like thinking about those memories. They still hurt, even after all these years.

"She," I started and cleared my throat. "She died. I knew her for a short period of time and she died."

North was quiet for a moment. "And now she's back?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, after all these years. Maybe the Man in the Moon brought her back, but why after all this time?"

North shrugged. "What was she like, back then?"

"She was amazing," I laughed. I smiled, thinking about it. "She had powers like me, only she was scared. Scared of hurting other people. That's how kind she was. She was always thinking of other people, never herself. She exiled herself. Elsa was actually a Queen, until she left. I made her see that her powers could be fun. She was happy, or at least I think she was. I hope she was."

We were both silent.

"And- and- she was the first girl I ever loved," I added quietly. "The only one I ever loved."

North sighed, nodding his head. "Love is powerful. Still love her?"

"Yes," I said after a moment. And I still did. Time couldn't fade that.

North looked troubled. "What about Tooth?"

I looked at him blankly. "What about her?" He shook his head.

"This Elsa, she's with Pitch now. She's a threat to the children." At seeing my outraged my expression he added, "We'll give her benefit of doubt, but it changes nothing. What do we do?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I'm- I'm afraid."

"Afraid of Pitch?"

"No," I said. "What if she wants to stay with Pitch?"

"Are you saying that she would want to?"

"No, I'm not," I said quickly. "I just wonder why she's with him."

"I don't know. You know Elsa. You tell us how we handle this. I'm sure you'll make right decision."

I nodded my head and started to walk back.

"Jack?"

I turned back. "Yeah?"

North looked a little uncomfortable and he seemed to examine the handle on his blade with great interest.

"Make sure you apologize to Tooth."

"I know."

With that note, North left me to my thoughts.

I knew that Elsa wasn't bad. She would and never could be like Pitch. He had to have manipulated her into helping him.

There was a great possibility that she didn't remember me or her life as a human. She was just like me now, the Man in the Moon had chosen her. Now that Pitch had all the teeth, there was no way to show Elsa her past. There was no way that she would remember me.

I closed my eyes and exhaled loudly. I couldn't get frustrated over it. I had already let it get the best of me and snapped at Tooth. I had to keep my head.

I had her to get her away from Pitch. If he had hurt her, I could kill him. I had to rescue her from him. It was the only way to protect her from Pitch and quite possibly, the rest of the Guardians. What if it came down to where I had to hurt her? I couldn't ever do that.

I would never do anything to hurt her. I didn't care what I had to do to keep her safe. I would do it. I would make sure that she was safe, no matter what the cost.

* * *

**So the Guardians are all stressed out now. . . tensions are pretty high as you can see from Tooth and Jack's little spat.**

**What'd you think? Leave me a review!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	35. Chapter 34 Elsa's POV

**Hey guys! Man, I am so freakin tired today. I just want to curl up in bed and sleep. And eat Nutella. But then again, macaroni and cheese sounds really good right now. I just want food man.**

**Anyways, welcome to my new followers: EboniVixxen and blueberryblitz19!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: JelsaLover, lilnightmare17, yannicenatria, 8Rainkissed8Leaves8, KayJay, maranoismylife, AtrianRose98, U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n, and birdywings!**

**Chapter 34 Elsa's POV**

It seemed that Pitch was always busy doing something the next few days. I understood that we wouldn't begin our next act till a week or two but we didn't even train.

When I asked him about it, he replied, "I think that we have everything perfected enough, don't you?"

Pitch was a perfectionist; I'd been around him enough to know that. It was unlike him to be satisfied. I knew that we had some areas that could use some improving, but I let it be.

So I wandered around Pitch's castle, looking for something to do. He seemed to be avoiding me, because he was nowhere to be found. Then again, there were parts of the castle that I wasn't allowed to go. I never really questioned why, I figured they were just his private thinking space.

I thought a lot about Jack Frost.

He was a Guardian. How did he know who I was? Did more people know about me?

Those questions weren't even the main thought that filled my head. He was a Guardian and nothing like I'd thought they'd be. In my head, I'd imagine unfeeling, selfish, giant brutes that took everything without consideration to others. I couldn't help feeling as though I was wrong now.

When I had first observed him on that frozen lake, he seemed so distressed. He seemed so sad and lonely. I had wanted to comfort him, to make his pain go away.

Now that I knew he was a Guardian, I was conflicted. I couldn't match the sad boy I had seen with being horrible or selfish.

I was sure that there was more to Pitch than he let anyone see, me and the Guardians included. Maybe there was more to the Guardians than Pitch could see. Perhaps there was redemption for them.

I wouldn't say anything to Pitch though. There might be another chance to change his mind and feelings about them, but not now.

What was I thinking? I scolded myself for thinking these thoughts. I couldn't let myself have those kinds of thoughts. We were already too far in our plan. Even if there would've been a chance to reason with them, we had already gone too far. We had to finish what we started.

I padded through the hallways, looking for something to distract me from my thoughts.

I heard a whinny behind me and I turned to see a Nightmare standing there. I watched it for a moment, and felt a coldness seep in me.

There was something about them that I didn't like. They were dark and menacing. It seemed like they could attack me at any given moment, like they were biding their time.

I shivered and turned away from it. The golden glow of its eyes reminded me too much of Pitch.

I used to feel that way whenever I looked at him. I used to be afraid of him, but I wasn't anymore. Was it because I had gotten used to him? Or was it something else? Maybe I wasn't the one who changed, maybe he had.

Then, again, I can't say that either. I didn't know how he was before I'd met him. I assumed he was the same. It could just be that I had gotten to know him better.

I sighed. I wish I knew where he was, or why it seemed like he was avoiding me.

I walked into a room where we had often trained. It was a big open area. The place was full of memories of us training. There were huge ice sculptures, black ice.

"Elsa?"

I turned around and Pitch was standing in the doorway looking uncertainly at me.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering where you were."

"I've been around here. You haven't," I said pointedly. He shrugged.

"I know. I've just had business to attend to. I apologize if you felt like I was ignoring you."

"I felt like you were avoiding me. I thought that maybe I'd done something wrong."

"No, no," he reassured me hastily. "You've done nothing wrong. In fact, I've been thinking of something. I just wanted to bring the idea up with you."

"All right. What is it?"

He seemed unsure of what to say. It wasn't very often that I saw Pitch semi-nervous and I had to wonder why he was.

He approached me and seemed to recollect himself.

"A thought occurred to me today. Our plan is almost over. Our big final act is coming."

"About that-" I began.

"The Guardians will be wiped out entirely," he continued, "We will be successful and believed in soon. But what happens after?"

"After?" I repeated. He nodded, looking into my eyes. "That is the after isn't it? After all this is over, we'll finally be believed in. We'll have achieved what we've been working towards."

He paused and seemed to be indecisive, maybe thinking of what to say.

"Right. You're absolutely right."

There was something in his voice, something that I was missing. I couldn't figure out what it was.

"I suppose that-" I started again but was interrupted.

"No," he said suddenly. "That's not what I meant."

"Pitch?" I said slowly, searching his face carefully. The sudden outburst that made him seem crazed instantly vanished, and his face was cool again.

"I meant, after all this is over, do you plan to go your own way?"

"I haven't given it much thought," I replied carefully. The truth was, I had planned on leaving. Something told me that Pitch was thinking something else.

"I was wondering if I would be able to persuade you to stay with me," he said, turning away from me.

My head was whirring. My first thought was no. I wanted to explore the world, I wanted freedom.

There was something about the way he said it, the way he turned away from me, that made me choke on my words.

"I'm not sure."

"It won't be like it is now. I know that you wanted to explore, and we'll be able to do that. There will be no more hiding. We can finally be ourselves."

He wanted me to stay with him? That was what surprised me more than anything.

"I thought that you would want me away as soon as the operation was done."

Now he looked surprised. "What gave you that idea?"

I shrugged.

"That may have been the case at one point, but I've changed my mind."

"Why?"

"I enjoy your company," he told me simply. "We're the same. You are the only one to stand by me in centuries. The only one brave enough to. After all this is over, why would you want to leave? We will have everyone at our feet, we would be in control of everything. I'm a very valuable partner to have."

He hesitated and coughed. "You could rule beside the Nightmare King. A Snow Queen to rule beside a King."

"Queen?" I squeaked out. I felt myself flush and my stomach twisted at the thought.

"Surely you must have known that this would happen eventually. I'm not blind. I know that you're beautiful. You are also very powerful. Both are admirable traits. I could give you more than anyone could. I don't want to lose you as an ally."

"I don't know what to say," I stammered.

"You don't have to say anything. You could just nod your head."

"I need time to think about this," I told him quietly. My chest felt constricted.

His eyes darkened but he nodded his head.

"Don't take too long."

I couldn't breathe, instead looked at the wall. I could see a blurred image of us in the icy walls. He noticed where I was looking.

"Just imagine all we could be," he said in my ear. "I'll be back in about a day. I have some more business to attend to. I look forward to your answer."

I felt him fingers trace a strand of hair in my braid and I gasped as it turned black. How could he do that?

"Just thought you'd like it."

He left me. I could finally breathe right.

I sank down against the wall. I didn't want to think about anything right now. I didn't know what to think. I fingered the black strand of hair absentmindedly. It felt the same, but it didn't.

He had asked me to stay with him, to be something more than allies. I didn't even know that Pitch was capable of those kinds of feelings. Less of all, that he felt that way about me.

There was so much I didn't know about Pitch. Could I really be Snow Queen to the Nightmare King?

* * *

**Ehehe, so what did you think? Props to Time Lordess for helping meh with the black strand of hair bit :3 BUT PITCH THOUGH. I can't deal.**

**So leave a review! :)**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	36. Chapter 35 Pitch's POV

**Hey everyone! How are you guys? Everything's going pretty good for me. One of my friends is graduating this year so I'm busy trying to plan a surprise this Friday. Our group is all contributing a couple dollars, we're gonna give him money, decorate his locker, buy cupcakes, that sorta thing. Anyways.**

**I've reached 100 followers! Welcome and thanks to my new followers: Cereza101, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, and amichalap!**

**Thanks for the favorites regularstar1 and amichalap!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: Time Lordess, AtrianRose98, lilnightmare17, JelsaLover, Elaine O'Roake, KayJay, Lillyluvone, U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n, AmyMilo, DualStarduster, , Michelle-Lee, and birdywings!**

**This is a pretty big chapter for the story. You get to find out what Pitch is really thinking and there is a twist in this chapter. . .**

* * *

**Chapter 35 Pitch's POV**

I took a deep breath. I had said it finally. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. My chest, once tight, had returned to being normal again.

I had been avoiding her these past few days. What was the right way to get her to stay as my ally? I had thought about threatening her. That wouldn't do though. Maybe if I could make her believe that I had affection for her, she would want to stay.

The thought had repulsed me at first. I didn't want love. But I knew that it was all a manipulation, it was okay. Besides she wasn't that bad that I couldn't put on a show for her.

Of course, I'm sure that I wouldn't have noticed these things if she wasn't as powerful as she was. I didn't want to lose her as she was a strong ally. She put in a large contribution to this plan.

My feelings didn't play any contribution to my decision in offering a place at my side. Maybe the smallest percentage, but that was it. I had no time to concern myself with anything larger than that. I merely found myself used to her company was all. If I felt anything more than that, it would begin to cloud my judgment. I wouldn't dare let that happen.

I had finally found her teeth. After a few days of searching, one of my Nightmares had presented it to me. They were delicious memories.

I had regret that I didn't know her back then. Her short life was full of so much fear. Thinking about it almost intoxicated me.

Now I knew where Jack Frost knew her from. I was greatly entertained by it. I didn't like to concern myself in matters of love, but seeing other people inflicted with it was fun to watch. Where there was love, there was fear. The fear of losing a person, fear of rejection.

I remember when I heard Jack call out Elsa's name. It was full of so much desperation, too much for him not to be feeling what he felt almost 200 years prior.

It was rather foolish of him to put himself in this situation. Love was just a foolish decision overall. It was a weakness. Who in their right mind would want that?

However, his foolishness was my advantage. I had the one thing that he wanted, I had the upper hand. As long as Elsa was in my possession, Jack Frost was mine to play. This could be fun. No one in love ever made rational decisions.

I smiled to myself.

It didn't matter that the Guardians had started collecting the teeth like they did last year. North had to prepare for Christmas, so he wasn't helping them. That dampened their attempts at keeping the lights on the globe. Even if there had been five of them collecting, it still wasn't enough. The lights on the globe flickered, going out one by one.

It was just like last time, only this time there was no chance that they would defeat me.

Thanks to my Nightmares, I knew exactly what portion of the globe they were in right now. Jack Frost and I would have a little chat.

Within a few minutes, I was in their area. I thought about creating a source of black sand that would deliver nightmares to the children, but there was really no point without Elsa to provide her protection.

"I want you to get Jack Frost's attention," I ordered to one of the Nightmares. It gave a snort of acknowledgment and then scurried away.

There was really nothing more to do than wait. I wandered into a child's bedroom, dreams of petting cats taking place.

I gently touched the dream sand and now it was nightmares of a fanged cat chasing it through the woods. I inhaled the scent of fear and smiled. It never got old.

"Pitch? Show yourself!"

I perked up at Jack's angry voice. I clucked my teeth. Guardians were so predictable and no fun at all. Jack Frost used to be different, but now he was just the same. They always liked to get straight to business, didn't like dallying around.

"If you insist," I answered, stepping out of the shadows.

I was surprised to see Toothiana at his side and a flicker of annoyance went through me. I had planned for this to be a one on one type of thing. It was alright though, I could adapt easily.

Jack gritted his teeth and shot a frost blast at me. I blocked it with a mere movement of my hand.

"Please there's no need for that," I said, feeling bored.

"What have you done with Elsa?"

I stopped and looked at him. His eyes were blazing; I could see the anger in them. It occurred to me that he believed I held Elsa against her own will. I was amused by this. Love blinded you. It made you see what wasn't there.

"Ah, Elsa. Nothing at all. I mean, yes, we've done things together. Let me think, there was the trick with the black sand, the fear blizzards-"

"Where is she?" Jack demanded, pointing his stick in my direction.

"I had her stay out of this little excursion. I thought perhaps it was best if this was between you and I. After all, she doesn't remember you, does she? There was no reason for her to come."

"If you've hurt her at all," Jack threatened, "I'll kill you. I swear I will."

This annoyed me. "You think I've hurt her? I'm offended that you would think that. Let me think. You believe that I'm holding her hostage? I assure you, her decision to stay with me was hers alone."

"Elsa would never do something like that!"

"That's where you're wrong," I said coldly. "The Elsa that you remember is very different from the new Elsa. She's an entirely different person."

I reached into my pocket and rubbed the container of teeth. On cue, Elsa's voice rang out, "Jack?"

I smiled triumphantly at Jack's distressed expression. Toothiana's eyes narrowed.

"It's really a shame that she'll never remember you," I continued. I pulled out the container of teeth and turned it over in my hands. "I guess that you'll never get to figure out how she used to feel about you."

"That's enough!" Toothiana yelled, her purple eyes glinting with fury.

I frowned at her. "Stay out of this; this is mine and Jack's business."

Jack let out shout and aimed at my hand. I was too quick for him though. I easily dodged his attempt.

"Honestly Jack, you can do so much better," I laughed. "Then again, so can Elsa. To think that I thought you powerful at one time. . . But you're just as weak as the rest of the Guardians. You're all fools."

"You're the one who's the fool," Jack spat at me.

"I'm the fool?" I asked. "I'm not the one who's letting my emotions rule me. You are weak. You are ruled by fear."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Fear is fear one way or another. I do love it when the Guardians are scared."

I focused my attention on Toothiana, centering in on her and sure enough, there was fear in her too.

"As for you, my dear Toothiana," I mocked and she flinched, "You have grown weaker. I can sense the fear pulsing in your every move. You're afraid that you won't be able to get your precious teeth and fairies back this time. And beyond that, you're afraid that the dazzling Jack Frost will never feel the same about you. You could do so much better."

She paled and with an angry cry, launched herself at me. I mentally called for the Nightmares to take her down.

They hit her with enough force that I could almost feel it. I turned my gaze back to Jack and a blast of power hit me.

I crumpled to the ground, clutching my side in pain. My eyes narrowed and I glared up at him.

"I won't let you corrupt Elsa," Jack told me. "She's strong. She isn't like you."

I shook my head at him, pitying him. He just couldn't see the truth.

"Oh, Jack. She is everything like me."

"You're wrong," Jack said, but there was a tremble in his voice. I fed off of that, growing more confident.

"You should see that I'm right by now. The powers she held as a human are nothing compared to what she has now. With her at my side, we're more than capable of taking down all of you."

"No!"

He tried to attack me again but the Nightmares were on him before he could. He fell to the ground, his staff falling a couple yards from his body.

"Jack!"

I paid no attention to Toothiana's anguished cry. I strode over and picked up his staff. Jack was struggling to get up, but collapsed on attempt. I grabbed his collar and pulled him up to me.

"Soon you'll see your precious Elsa," I hissed. "I'm afraid she won't meet your expectations."

Then I shoved him back down to the ground.

I called for the Nightmares and then I grabbed on to one of their manes and let them take me back to the lair.

I smirked to myself. Tonight had gone exactly as planned. I had Jack's staff. Let's see how he fended without it.

When I got back, I went into my private chambers. I set the staff down on a table. Then I reached into my pocket, planning on putting Elsa's teeth in a safe location.

But they weren't there.

I checked in the other pocket, this time more anxiously. It wasn't there either. Where were they? Had I lost them fighting?

I closed my eyes. If the Guardians had found them. . .

No, it was fine. Elsa would never be in the position to see her memories. As I thought of Elsa, I thought of the question I had asked earlier. I intended to have an answer.

I opened the doors and went to search for her.

* * *

**Yes. I know. He has Jack's staff and yeah.**

**What did you think? What do you think will happen next? Leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	37. Chapter 36 Jack's POV

**Hey guys! What's up? How is everyone? I'm good, just still tired. School has been exhausting and people are exhausting and ughh. I hate drama.**

**So I have something important to say. One of my readers brought to my attention a situation. Apparently when you have a username with a period in it, it doesn't show up whenever I do my little acknowledgement thing because the website thinks it's a link. So if you have a username with a period, I thank you for your favorite, follow, review, whatever you've done for my story!**

**Welcome to my new followers: Angelbladevampire143 and ExotikaHollow1739!**

**Thanks for the favorites Angelbladevampire143, ExotikaHolow1739, and loving books!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: AtrianRose98, Time Lordess, UnknownBlackHand, JelsaLover, lilnightmare17, U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n, Elaine O'Roake, birdywings, Lillyluvone, KayJay, Michelle-Lee, and yannicenatria!**

**Alright, on with the chapter! It's basically the previous chapter from Jack's POV, only with a scene added before with Tooth! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 36 Jack's POV**

For the next few days, we all collected the teeth. There was nothing else that we could do.

There had been no sign of Pitch since all the teeth and fairies had been captured. I could tell that this got to everyone. It was like he was in control, showing up whenever he felt like it. It was like we were going by his schedule.

North had to leave tooth collecting duties to finalize all the preparations for Christmas. He promised that he would be back as soon as he was done with that.

Even with the four of us collecting teeth all night straight, it still wasn't enough. Children were beginning to stop believing. Even though Tooth didn't say it, she was suffering from the lack of believers. Flying exerted her and she seemed more tired than usual.

We were all worried. Even friendly competitions couldn't lighten our spirits. Even Bunny's attitude was subdued.

There had been a silence between Tooth and I for the past few days. I knew that she was still frustrated at me. I needed to apologize, but at the same time, I was still angry.

I needed to get over it though. She had every right to be angry. Of course, I had to distance myself from the situation in order to see that.

That's why when we had decided on where we would be collecting teeth, I offered to go with Tooth. She shot me a glance, but didn't say anything.

We split up and she moved quickly from room to room, not saying anything. I followed in her footsteps.

"Look, Tooth," I began.

"Just don't, Jack," she cut me off.

"I just wanted to apologize!" I told her. She looked at me incredulously.

"For?"

I sighed. She wasn't going to make this easy for me.

"For being inconsiderate and snapping at you. You had every right to be mad." My answer was short and to the point. I had rehearsed what I needed to say more than once.

She considered my apology and then sighed.

"I could never stay mad at you Jack," she said warmly. "I should apologize, too. I was acting rude, seeing as I know how you felt about the situation."

I blushed. "It's fine. So, we're good then?"

"We're good," she confirmed. She gave me a quick smile and then we were back to collecting teeth.

"I don't understand how Pitch could have gotten past us again," she said while shaking her head. "It's only been about a little over a year since we saw him."

"I'm not sure," I told her honestly. "It has to be more than that he may or may not have had help."

Tooth didn't respond and when I looked at her, I saw that her face had tensed. I knew what she was thinking, that she thought he most definitely had help.

"I didn't mean-" I began but stopped at the sight by the window.

It was a Nightmare, looking in. Its gold eyes stared us down and it's nostrils flared.

"Pitch is here," I told Tooth and she gasped when she saw the Nightmare. Then it fled.

"We have to follow it!" Tooth shouted and sped after it. I followed her, searching this way and that for any sign of Pitch.

That's when the Nightmare disappeared. Tooth was angry, flitting this way and that. I looked around. He had to be nearby. Where was Sandy and Bunny? I knew that they had to be a couple towns away. . .

"Pitch!" I shouted angrily. "Show yourself!"

There was a moment of silence.

"If you insist."

I whirled around and there he was. His voice and the smirk he wore instantly enraged me. I looked to the sides of him, but there was no sign of Elsa.

I shot a blast at him, but he deflected it easily.

"There's no need for that," he said, his voice dry.

"What have you done with Elsa?"

I barely heard Tooth whisper my name, but I ignored her.

"Ah, Elsa," he replied. Hearing him say her name made me sick. "Nothing at all. I mean, we've done things together. There was the trick with the black sand, the fear blizzards-"

"Where is she?" I cut him off. My head was whirling. So she had helped him with his black sand. No, he had to have forced her to do so.

"I had her stay out of this little excursion," he said dismissively. "It was best to be between you and I. After all she doesn't remember you does she? There was no reason for her to come."

His words were like daggers.

"If you've hurt her, I'll kill you. I swear I will." I had a flash of Hans, a memory I hadn't looked upon in many years. I flinched away from it.

"You think I've hurt her?" He sounded miffed. "I'm offended that you would think that. You think I'm holding her hostage? Her decision to stay was hers alone."

"Elsa would never do something like that!" I shouted at him. I refused to believe it.

"You're wrong. Elsa is an entirely different person."

Tooth touched my arm gently. I was going to kill Pitch. I hadn't felt this kind of anger since Hans killed Elsa.

That's when I heard her voice, sweetly saying my name. My heart ached.

I looked up and it took me a moment to realize what he was holding. It was her teeth, her memories.

"It's really a shame she won't remember you. You'll never know how she used to feel about you."

"That's enough!" Tooth yelled. Pitch frowned at her.

"Stay out of this. This is our business."

I felt another surge of anger. He couldn't tell her what to do. I attempted to shoot him again, but he dodged it.

"Honestly Jack, you can do so much better. Then again, so can Elsa. To think that I thought you powerful at one time. . . But you're just as weak as the rest of the Guardians. You're all fools."

"You're the one who's the fool," I told him.

"I'm the fool?" His tone was incredulous. "I'm not the one who's letting my emotions rule me. You are _weak_. You are ruled by fear."

"I'm not afraid of you." It wasn't all true. I was afraid that he would hurt Elsa.

"Fear is fear one way or another," he countered. "I do love it when the Guardians are scared."

He looked away from me and at Tooth.

"And as for you, my dear Toothiana, you've grown weaker. I can sense the fear that pulses in you. You're afraid you won't be able to get your teeth and fairies back this time. Beyond that, afraid that the dazzling Jack Frost will never feel the same about you. You could do so much better."

I raised my staff to shoot at him again, but before I could, Tooth was flying towards him with her knife. I saw Pitch's Nightmares running towards her. But before I could call out a warning, they hit her.

The force was so strong, it almost knocked me down. Where was she? A sickened feeling hit me.

With an angry cry, I shot at Pitch. He looked at me too late; the blast hit him. He fell to the ground.

I kept my staff raised at him. "I won't let you corrupt Elsa. She's strong. She's nothing like you."

"She is everything like me," he spat hatefully.

"You're wrong." But there was an edge of doubt in my voice. By the expression on Pitch's face, he had heard it.

"You should see that I'm right by now," he sneered. "The powers she held as a human are nothing compared to what she has now. With her at my side, we're more than capable of taking down all of you."

"No!" I yelled at him.

Before I could blast him again, I was attacked. Nightmares swarmed me and I felt myself fall to the ground.

I opened my eyes blearily, but all I saw was spots of light. I tried to focus and get up, but I fell down again. My head and sides throbbed. All I could feel was pain. Pain and fear.

I felt someone lifting me off the ground. Then I heard his voice.

"Soon you'll see your Elsa. I'm afraid she won't meet your expectations though."

Then I fell back to the ground.

I had to get up, I had to get Pitch. I had to figure out where Elsa was.

I couldn't form another coherent thought. My head was too fuzzy. I was dimly aware of a pressure on my chest and on my hand. There was a faint buzzing. Maybe someone was talking to me. I couldn't tell. I couldn't breathe right.

I couldn't think anymore. I let myself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So the next chapter is Elsa's! What will her answer be. . .?**

**Leave a review my lovely readers!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	38. Chapter 37 Elsa's POV

**Hey everyone! Drove for the first time by myself today :D it was pretty fabulous.**

**Welcome to my new followers: Karatejett, death of snipers, and shashabear!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: emma rosaly, DualStarduster, Lillyluvone, death of snipers, Guest, KayJay, and birdywings!**

**Chapter 37 Elsa's POV**

I could feel my time running out. Every second that ticked by was a second closer that Pitch would return.

I didn't know what I was going to say to him. He expected an answer when he got back, but I didn't have one for him.

I hardly knew what to think. I didn't have a clue what I wanted. All I knew is that all these months, I'd been working to be believed in. I wanted to be seen by children.

I hadn't thought about anything like what Pitch had offered. I didn't realize that Pitch would be capable of those types of feelings.

The partnership that we had benefited both of us. Now he was wanting something more than a partnership. I was undecided. To be with someone like that, on a more intimate scale, I had always imagined to be different.

It always seemed to me, like it wasn't something that was done on business. Then again, Pitch didn't seem for it to be strictly business.

Did I think of Pitch that way? I didn't think of anyone that way. I hadn't had the opportunity to meet anyone other than Pitch.

What if I never did though? Surely there were more people out there besides the Guardians. Though when I first met Pitch, he had told me that no one else would think about dealing with me. Maybe that could change there.

Would I go out there and try to see what else was in the world? Or would I stay with Pitch?

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I didn't know what to do.

"Have you made your decision?"

I gasped and turned around. Pitch was in the doorway.

"You said you weren't going to be back for at least a day," I said, trying to stall.

"My business went quicker than I expected. I didn't have to travel as far."

"Oh," was all I could think to say. I twisted my hands together.

"So now that you've had some time to think about my offer, what do you have to say?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm still undecided."

"Why?"

I came up blank. What did I say to that? _Because I'm not sure that I want to be with you that way or make any long-term commitments_.

"There's no reason why you should be undecided," he continued. "It makes sense in every single aspect. You aren't going to find a single person who could offer you more than I could."

I nodded my head. The thing was, it did make sense in a lot of ways. But I wanted more in a relationship. I didn't want it to be based on facts and logical things. I wanted it to be based on a more than that, a more emotional foundation. I was afraid if I said that though, it would offend Pitch.

"I'm just not sure yet," I told him tentatively. "It would be logical for me to say yes, but. . ."

"But what?" I tried not to flinch.

He stared at me, scrutinizing my expression. Then his face went blank.

"But you don't want to." He said it as a statement not a question. I turned away from him and sighed.

"I just don't know." I wanted to confirm what he said, but I didn't have the heart to. I could tell that he was stung and it hurt me to know that I was the reason why.

He was quiet a moment and I willed for him to say something, anything.

"Well that changes things then." His voice was cool and distant. "Have I not been kind to you? Have I not treated you well? Perhaps you've been unhappier than you let on. I'm sorry if I've done anything that has damaged your opinion of me."

"You haven't done anything at all. Maybe if I had more time," I pleaded with him.

Pitch sighed. He suddenly looked old and tired.

"Time. Alright. When our plan has been executed, you can make your decision. I won't try to persuade you. This will be entirely your choice."

I nodded. We stood there silently a moment before Pitch broke the silence.

"Would you like to know what business I was on?"

"Yes. I was wondering about that."

"Follow me."

He led me down a series of dark hallways, the ones that I had never explored as they were never open to me. Finally we reached the end of the hall and went through two large doors.

Inside, it was dark, just like the rest of the castle. So this is where Pitch spent most of his time. There was a bed against the wall but the neat covers suggested it hadn't been used in quite some time. There was a stack of journals carelessly thrown this way and that. There was a chest and another desk. Atop the other desk, was a rod, a stick. I found that odd but I didn't comment and looked elsewhere.

Apparently the stick held some significance because Pitch walked over to the desk and plucked it from its surface.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked me while running his hand along its base.

"It looks like a stick," I said, although this was blatantly obvious.

"It's a staff. Jack Frost's staff to be exact," he murmured, looking up to see my reaction.

As he said the words, I realized they were true. That's why it had looked vaguely familiar.

"How did you get it?"

"A couple trick and I had it out of his grasp. Now that we have one Guardians down-"

"How can you say that taking away Jack Frost's keepsake is taking him down?" I interrupted.

"It's not just a keepsake. This gives him the ability to fly and conducts his powers for him. He's practically useless without it."

I felt a rock sink in my stomach and I was unaware why. I should be glad, but instead I just pitied him. How sad it must be to be helpless, unable to have freedom.

"Then I'd say our job has gotten easier," I replied, not wanting to show my inner emotions.

"Indeed. I wanted to show you something else."

He set the staff back down on the desk and started to sift through his chest. He tossed out a few miscellaneous items before pulling out four orbs.

"What are those?"

"I've held these for a very long time, waiting for the right time to use them. This is how we are going to complete the third act of our plan."

"I don't understand."

"When you throw them down, they'll act as a portal to take you where you want to go. We'll use them to get to our destination in our final stage. But we only need two for that. I wanted to give you the other two."

I looked at him, surprised. "Why?"

"To show I trust you," he said simply. "You wanted the freedom to explore the world, and after our plan is over, you can go explore. You have one to get there wherever you want to go, and then one to return back to the castle. I would prefer if you didn't use it right now, as it might be a little dangerous. Perhaps in a couple of days."

He handed me the orbs and I cradled them into my arms. I wasn't sure what to make of the unexpected gift.

"Thank you," I mumbled to him. He looked away, almost seeming embarrassed.

"Yes, well I thought you might like them."

"I do. It's a very, err, thoughtful gift."

He didn't reply, instead turned back to the staff on his desk.

"I suppose you'd better put those up," he finally said.

"Oh, yes," I stammered, taking the hint. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Think about my offer some more."

Oh. So that's why he had given them to me. In attempts to persuade me more. I nodded at him, my chest feeling constricted.

I retreated back to my room, my head whirling.

* * *

**So Elsa now has those little orb things that North and his yeti's use! Where did Pitch get them? I just imagined he'd always had them, waiting for the right time.**

**There are some twists coming up though. Just so you know.**

**So leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**


	39. Chapter 38 Pitch's POV

**Hey guys! How is everyone? I'm doing pretty fantastic, just lounging in my pajamas. Unfortunately I have to get dressed sometime today cause I go to fill out an application for a job! But, I mean if I get the job it'll be worth it so. I'm trying to work at my town's local ballpark concession stand, cause it would be pretty flexible and I want to go on vacation this year soo yeah. Anyways.**

**Welcome to my new followers: ApolloNico24601, Kalgoorliegirl246, LunaNoir, and XxSilverEyedWolfxX!**

**Thanks for the favorites: sakujari- 14, deffect, XxSilverEyedWolfxX, ShinobiShinigami58, LunaNoir, an ApolloNico24601!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: AtrianRose98, JelsaLover, Elaine O'Roake, death of snipers, Lillyluvone, Time Lordess, KayJay, birdywings, and Allliiiyyya!**

**KayJay: You find out what really happened to her at the end of the story.**

**birdywings: all in good time, all in good time. There are things that need to happen first. . .**

**So, this chapter might answer some of the questions you have. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 38 Pitch's POV**

Right as I handed her the orbs, I saw she confusion in her eyes. Why was I doing this for her? Why was I trusting her with this?

I purely just wanted her to take it as a sign of trust, to subtly persuade her. She felt as though she held freedom now, so she was more likely to accept my proposal of commitment.

Afterward, I felt my confidence begin to fade. I suddenly felt too vulnerable, like she could see me too clearly. I didn't like that feeling, being in the light.

"I suppose you should go and put that up," I told her, hinting.

She understood immediately and rushed out of the vicinity. I could breathe as soon as she left. Everything was clear to me.

It wasn't until later that I realized that I could be putting myself in a whole. Say she was to use it and the Guardians got ahold of her? I wasn't for sure whether they had her teeth or not, but it wasn't a chance that I wanted to take.

I dismissed the thought. I had asked her not to use it right now, so she wouldn't. It was simply that. I had nothing to worry about.

I went back to where I had last had the teeth, where I had come in contact with Jack and Toothiana. There was nothing there. I had to have dropped it somewhere on my way back. I cursed myself for doing so. As long as the Guardians didn't have it, everything was fine.

I kept myself busy by looking at the globe, watching all the lights go out one by one. There weren't nearly as many now and the ones who still believed flickered as though they were indecisive. Of course there were still the Burgess children, whose lights glowed steady and bright. I would have to find some way to diminish their beliefs.

Later that night, I was outside, wanting some fresh air.

It was so calm out here, so peaceful, it seemed like everything was just dark. It was just like the Dark Ages. I smiled at the memory.

Then I looked up. As usual, _he_ was interfering with my darkness. The Man in the Moon acted as a beacon along with his starry companions, breaking up the pitch black sky.

"I should thank you," I told him quietly. "Without Elsa, I would not have been this successful."

He didn't reply, but this time he didn't need to. I didn't want his approval. I wanted him to see his Guardians suffer, just as he had watched me suffer for centuries upon centuries.

"It's their turn to not be believed in. Don't you owe me that much?"

I turned and strode back inside. This time, I would not spend my night waiting for his reply.

I had decided that there was one more thing I needed to do before we executed the final act of our plan. Jack Frost was taken down. Toothiana's believers continued to diminish at a constant rate. The rabbit was practically useless till Easter. That just left North and Sanderson.

After we finished our plan, North should be taken care of. But why leave Sandy for last? It was better to try to take Sanderson.

I smiled to myself. I quite liked this. With the majority of Guardians out, their last hope would be riding on Christmas to raise spirits. Then when Christmas was ruined, even the Burgess children would start to doubt and fear again.

Fear was such a beautiful thing. It was constant and powerful. To feed off of it was intoxicating. It was a wonder than I was the only one that could see fear for a good thing. The others were too weak to try a different path. They only traveled on the known, not daring to venture into unexplored territories. But I was not afraid. I gladly accepted this path less traveled by. That has made all the difference.

However, I wasn't alone anymore. I had a companion to travel with now. Someone to share my thoughts with, someone who understood them.

The Guardians would pay for what they did.

I could feel the same anger that had filled me for many centuries. It started out as a slow burn and built its way up to pure rage. That's why it was best to leave my memories in the dark. If I put myself too closely into the situation, then I risked making mistakes. It was best to look from it at a distance. It was a more effective way to calculate the chaos.

I glanced up at the Man in the Moon.

"You will pay for what you have done to me," I told him. I had told him before, but this time was different. This time I would succeed.

"You will regret turning me away. Just remember, you have caused this. The Guardians destruction is by your own hands."

I left him to his silence on that note.

Yes, I would seek my revenge. I had told Elsa that it was almost complete, but it wouldn't be. It wouldn't be until I had the Guardians groveling at my knees, begging for mercy.

It wouldn't be over until the Man in the Moon admitted he was wrong. Even then, I would laugh because I had driven him to speak to me directly.

There would be nothing but cold and dark. It would be so dark that it would even diminish the light of the Moon.

That sounded about right to me. Nothing could stop me.

At the end of this, even the Man in the Moon would fear me. He had turned me away. The Guardians had turned me away.

They had to pay for it.

I came back to the lair and walked into Elsa's room. I found her twisting the orbs in one of her hands and when she heard me come in, she put it down hastily.

"What is it?"

I smiled.

"It's time."

* * *

**Ehehehe, their plan is coming up! It's finally time.**

**So what'd you think? Leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**


	40. Chapter 39 Jack's POV

**Sorry there was no update yesterday! My sister had a cheer competition that went on ALL DAY LONG. Jeez. They did good though, they won second place! Which was freaking awesome. Anyways.**

**Welcome to my new followers: ElevenWhovian, vanishingsoulsx, nezemiskas, and kinga jurkiewicz 712!**

**Thanks for the favorites: ElevenWhovian, vanishingsoulsx, and kinga jurkiewicz 712!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: Time Lordess, death of snipers, JelsaLover, Allliiiyyya, ElevenWhovian, vanishingsoulsx, birdywings, 2good2btrue, and Guest! You guys are seriously the best. I love you all!**

**Alright! Major chapter here guys! Hope you guys like :)**

* * *

**Chapter 39 Jack's POV**

I woke up to a sharp pain in my side.

When I first opened my eyes, spots danced around in my vision. It was dark, which I was grateful for. I let my eyes adjust to the dark, trying to shake the fog that clouded my mind.

As I became more aware, the pain increased but it was now in my head and on my ribcage. I let out an involuntary groan.

I made an attempt to get up and grabbed my side to try to suffocate the pain. When I finally did manage to get up, it took a moment before I realized where I was at.

I was in North's personal office. What was I doing here? The last thing I remembered was Pitch. . .

Where was everyone? I was growing more concerned by the second.

I walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked from the outside. I concentrated and then with a frosty blast broke it open.

The scene that awaited me was one from a horror movie.

I remembered the first time I was in the North Pole. I remember all the lights, all the excitement, all the toys flying through the air. Now it was too dark, too still.

"What happened?" I whispered. My voice carried, echoing throughout the large area. I looked around and felt too exposed, too vulnerable. Where was my staff?

I went back into North's office, desperately looking for my staff, combing over every corner. It was nowhere to be found.

I ran out of the office, looking around anxiously.

"North? Tooth? Where are you guys?" My voice rose with every word as did my desperation.

"You were too late Jack."

I turned around and came face to face with Pitch.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"You were too late. I'm not sure where they are now. Probably weak somewhere, slowly dying."

I felt sick. With an angry cry, I shot at him. All my anger, all my sadness, all my frustration was released with that single shot of frost.

He wasn't expecting it. I could see the surprise and the question in his eyes. How was I doing it without my staff? I was much stronger than Pitch thought I was.

He was blasted and I saw him falling. He fell all the way from the top floor to the bottom floor. I heard him the floor and I was filled with satisfaction.

I leapt from the top to the bottom and blasted him again just as he was trying to get back. Then just as the blast hit him, I felt a surge of power hit me.

It wasn't painful, but instead empowering. It surprised me. I turned to see where the blast had come from and saw Elsa.

Her brow was furrowed and she was looking at me with a great concentration. She was looking to injure me. I could see it from her face.

That's when I saw it and knew. I saw the black strand in her hair. There was only one way she could have gotten that.

I swallowed hard and shook my head.

"Elsa, don't do this. This isn't you."

"You don't know who I am!" She shot ice at me, but it didn't affect me at all. We both had the power of Winter. We were the same. I could not hurt her as she could not hurt me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pitch struggling to get up. I blasted him again. He hit the ground, coughing.

"Pitch!" Elsa's cry was one of anguish. How could she actually say his name like that? With all that concern and care?

I ignored her concern and just focused on Pitch. I walked up to him and he flinched away from me.

I grabbed him by the collar just as he had done me before I blacked out.

"Where are the others?" I yelled. He glared at me.

"They're all gone. Probably out trying to save what's left of the Guardians precious believers."

I shook my head. "There's still the kids in Burgess."

He laughed and the sound sent shivers down my spine.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

In another fit of rage, I raised my fist. Then Elsa shoved me.

"Stop it!" she cried. "Stop it!"

"Stay out of this, Elsa."

"Stop telling me what to do! I don't know you!"

"You used to!" I screamed at her. I grabbed her shoulders and made her look me in the eyes. "Can't you just remember? Just remember me Elsa. Please, just please remember. Please. I'm begging you."

She stared up at me, her eyes wide and frightened.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I wish I could. I don't know what you're talking about."

I stared into her eyes for another second. Then with a sigh I released her. She rushed over to Pitch, kneeling on the ground beside him. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was shallow.

"What have you done to him?" Her voice was horrified. "His fingers are turning blue."

My head snapped in her direction. Sure enough they were. My mind was boggled. I had no time to stay here and watch over Pitch and Elsa though. I had to find the other Guardians. I had to make sure they were alright.

I found North by his sled.

I knelt by him, unsure of what to do.

"Jack," he whispered.

"I'm here, I need you to try to get up. I'll help you."

"I'm okay, just a little knocked down. Jack, you don't understand. It's all ruined."

"I know. Where are the others?"

"Tooth was that way last I saw-" he pointed towards the east- "I'm not sure where Sandy is. You have to find Bunny. He was hurt badly. Leave me. I'll be fine."

I gave him another concerned look and then went to find Bunny.

I finally found him in the entrance to the ice tunnels. I could hardly stomach looking at him. He had been pinned by an ice spike, in the stomach. There was blood matted in his fur all around the wound. His ears twitched and his eyes opened when he heard me coming near.

"Frost. Finally decided to wake up and join the party."

"Not looking too good Bunny."

"Not feeling too good either. When I get my paws on Pitch. . ."

"Already took care of that for you. Let me help you with that."

I grabbed a hold of the spike and after a nod from Bunny pulled. He gasped in pain and then fell to the ground. I took off my hoodie hastily and made a tourniquet around his waist, trying to stop the bleeding.

"That's gonna leave a mark," he groaned. "I should heal soon though. I'm the goddamn Easter Bunny after all."

"Make sure that you keep out of trouble. I'm going to find Tooth. Try to make your way to North. He's towards the sled. If you can, try and get up and keep Pitch here. I don't think he's going to go anywhere just yet. I've done something to him, but I'm not quite sure what yet."

"Whatever you haven't done, I'll make sure to do," he grunted.

Tooth wasn't too far away from Bunny. Her purple eyes filled with tears when she saw me.

"You're not hurt. That's good. I was worried."

She was looking weak and sickly. Her feathers were all rough and discolored. I saw that a lot of them had fallen off.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

I grabbed her hand and we ran like that. She wasn't able to run as fast though, so it was easier for me to carry her. It worried me how light she was.

"Do you know where Sandy is?"

"No one has seen him since before the attack. Christmas is ruined. All my fairies are captured. Is this the end of the Guardians, Jack?"

I looked down at her. "I'm not sure, Tooth. I'm not sure."

She was quiet for a moment. "I have something."

She pulled something from behind her back. With a dizzying sensation, I realized they were Elsa's teeth.

"Pitch dropped them," she whispered. "I got them for you. Jack, she's with Pitch. I know it's hard to believe-"

"I know she is." I took the teeth from her. I didn't have my hoodie on, so I put it in the pocket of my pants.

"She's behind all this too."

"I know," I said quietly. I wasn't sure what to think about it. What could I possibly do about it? She had hurt my friends and children everywhere. Yet, I still loved her. What did I do? Even after I showed her her memories, it didn't change what she had done.

We met up with North and Bunny.

"Where is Pitch and Elsa?"

I jerked my head towards the entrance of North's toy factory. "They're in there. I would assume. I don't think Pitch will be moving."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. Something's happened to him."

We walked in there cautiously, Bunny struggling along, North moving slower, Tooth limping, and I with my hands raised. But there they were, Elsa still over Pitch, trying to help him but unable to.

North gripped his knife tight.

"Get out."

Elsa looked up at him, her eyes fearful.

"He's hurt. I don't know what to do! His body just keeps getting bluer and bluer. . ."

"He deserves it. He brings fear to all the children. He destroys all hope along with you. You have brought this all upon yourself."

She shook her head. "You're wrong. That's not what we were doing. We just wanted to believed in."

North raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you think? Then tell me this: why would you do all this? We bring hope and wonder and dreams to the children of the world. We are the Guardians of Childhood. You have destroyed us. In doing so, you've destroyed yourself."

"No, that can't be right," she whispered. "That can't be right."

"Pitch was manipulating her," I countered against North, but it wasn't angrily. There was no more anger to be had. We had lost too much.

I walked up to Elsa. I knelt beside her and put her hands over hers. She jerked away and flushed.

"Don't touch me. Please. I don't know what to think anymore."

I took her hand and put her memories in it.

"These are for you to remember."

She looked at me, her eyes wide. But she didn't look at them any further.

"This isn't the end."

We both looked down at Pitch in surprise.

His luminous yellow eyes looked at me, then at Elsa.

"Pitch, are you okay, what do I need to do?"

"Leave me alone." His reply was harsh and short. "I don't need your help. I don't need you."

He started to stand up and I backed away, my hands raised.

"Pitch-" Elsa began.

"Leave me alone! I don't need you anymore! It's finished! I've succeeded. The world will be pitch black for the first time in forever!"

"And at what cost?" I yelled. "The cost of your own life?"

"Oh, Jack," he said softly. "We don't ever die. There will always be fear in the world. I will never truly die."

With an angry cry, I shot a frost blast at him.

I watched as it went right through him, not like he was transparent, but it made a hole in his chest. Inside, where the normal organs would've been, was just a filling of black sand. But on closer examination. . . was that regular dream sand?

"Would you look at that," he marveled. Then he disintegrated.

His body just seemed to blow away with the wind, black sand going through the window and out into the night. There was so much that for a time, it seemed to cover up the Man in the Moon himself.

And then Pitch Black was gone.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. Like, literally I didn't even think about what I was writing, I just wrote and this came and I was just like what. Anyways, so yeah.**

**Why was Pitch starting to freeze? I imagine it to be, when Elsa shot at Jack, her powers and his powers combined to create some awesome freezy thing. What happened to Sandy though? The way I see it, enough people stopped believing in him that he just disappeared. He'll reappear as dreams never fade. Same reason why eventually Pitch will return. I mean, I don't really plan on him reappearing in the story but ya know.**

**What did you think? Leave me a review!**

**Thanks for reading everyone :)**


	41. Chapter 40 Elsa's POV

**What's up everyone? Ugh, I'm so tired. I'm just ready for school to be over with and everything. Of course I haven't gotten my freakin college schedule in the mail and I've been waiting two weeks. I'll be so ticked if I don't get into a class. Anyways.**

**Welcome to my new followers: LaiTheareh and Snowflake430!**

**Thanks for the favorites: LaiTheareh, Snowflake430, and RandomnessIsKey01!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: ElevenWhovian, AmyMilo, Fushigi Doll, emma rosaly, AtrianRose98, DualStarduster, vanishingsoulsx, birdywings, Allliiiyyya, Time Lordess, death of snipers, yannicenatria, JelsaLover, KayJay, and Wrendragongirl!**

**birdywings: He's gone, but not completely gone. As long as there's fear in the world, so is Pitch. In his mind he's won because he's finally destroyed the Guardian's foundation. As for the the whole Bunny thing, well I imagine it to be he was weak, as his believers were diminishing soooo. Anyways, the rest you'll have to see! :)**

**So here's Elsa's chapter! Hope you like!**

* * *

**Chapter 40 Elsa's POV**

He couldn't be gone. He couldn't be.

"No, no, no, no," I whispered, looking this way and that as if Pitch would manifest there.

"Elsa," I heard Jack Frost whisper. I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear hearing it.

I remembered the battle all too clearly. I had never meant for it to go that far. I had just wanted to be believed in. . .

Had Pitch really been manipulating me? Had we really been doing all the awful things that the big Guardian had said we were? Bringing fear to the world, destroying dreams. Those were things that monsters did.

Only we were the monsters. How would I be able to look at myself? And Pitch. . . now that he was gone he had left me to face this all on my own. He had manipulated me, but I couldn't help but feel as though there was a reason. I mean, if I had known the truth then I wouldn't have agreed to help him. However, he wasn't entirely a monster. Weren't we all monsters in our own way? He just wanted to be believed in. His ambition was just misguided.

The Guardians were not who I thought they were. I had destroyed their entire foundation of dreams, wonders, and hopes. This filled me with a shame and guilt so deep that I couldn't bear to be in the same room as them.

I turned to face them and all of them were looking at me with that hostile look on their faces. All except one.

Jack Frost was looking at me, his face etched with worry, with concern. Just how did he know me? I looked down at the box in my hand. He had said that they would help me remember. But now was not the place nor the time to focus on such things.

"I- I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I never knew. I'm sorry. I have to leave now."

"Elsa, wait."

I felt him grab my arm and I looked at him, too startled to move. We were close, only a few inches away and the closeness was a distraction. It made this heat rise under my skin and I squirmed uncomfortably.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," I muttered, jerking out of his grasp. I started to walk away.

"Elsa, you have to look at the box, you need to see the memories-"

"I don't care about the memories! Pitch is gone! I don't care anymore!" I shouted. "Everything I've known has been a lie! I don't know what to do anymore, I just don't know."

Then I was crying. I was on the ground crying. I had done so many awful things and now I had to pay for it.

I felt him pull me into his lap and then before I knew it, I was crying into his chest. His skin was cool, but not too cold. My tears left it slick and shiny. It didn't matter that I didn't know him. I was too broken to care.

"I'm so sorry Elsa. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. This should have never happened."

He kept saying stuff like that into my ear. This just confused me and left me feeling dazed. I didn't know him. Yet, I had done horrible things to him. This made me cry harder.

Then when I was finally done, I just sat there until I couldn't deal with the guilt of being there anymore.

"I have to go."

"Don't leave, not yet."

I looked at him and something on his face made me say, "I'll come back."

He looked torn and before he could say another word, I fled.

I couldn't look at them, knowing what I'd done to them. What I'd done to all the children of the world.

I used one of the orbs to get back to Pitch's lair. Looking for some or any presence of him whatsoever. There was nothing.

I went to where it was implied that I wasn't supposed to. Now that Pitch was gone, who was going to tell me what to do? No one. It left me with a hollow sort of freedom.

He had lied to me. The bitterness was now just starting to creep in. I couldn't believe that I had been so naive. It was all so frustratingly clear how stupid I'd been.

I could've put up a fight. I could've told him that we should try reasoning with the Guardians, but I didn't. Instead I went right into the fighting. And in the end, nobody won.

I guess you could say Pitch and I won, but not in the real sense of things. Was I even believed in? The world had been launched into darkness. . . and fear? So that was really what we had been doing. Creating fear.

I walked through the hallways of his castle, and then found a globe of the world. What was this? It was just a metal looking globe, but if I looked closely, I could see tiny lights. They barely seemed to glow, but they were still there.

These light had a signifigance to them, I knew that much. What did they mean?

I continued down the hallways and that's when I saw them.

All the fairies in all the cages, sitting there staring at me. I clenched my fist and willed myself to breathe right.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. They continued to look at me, their tiny heads cocked.

A sudden surge of power went through me. I could make this right. I could attempt to make it right. How would I get up there though? The cages were so far off the ceiling. . .

I bit my lip and then an idea came to me. I would just make stairs.

I shot ice in front of me, and then after sending another surge of power at it, managed to create stairs.

I ran up and opened up the cage, but they continued to look at me.

"You're free to go now," I told them. "I'm sorry this happened."

They just looked at me, shaking their heads. One of them pecked me. I winced and rubbed my hand.

"Ow. . . why aren't you flying away?" It took me a moment before I realized they couldn't. I couldn't help them. It wasn't like I could just scoop them out and deliver them. There were too many.

I sighed and went back down the stairs, leaving them with the promise I would figure something out.

I continued to walk around until I came in contact with Pitch's private chambers. After a brief moment of hesitation, I pushed it open.

It was just as it was the last—and only—time I'd been in here. My eye's fell on Jack Frost's staff. I could at least deliver that back to him.

Thinking of Jack Frost left me to think about what he had gave me. I looked at the box still in my hand. He said it would help me remember?

I didn't want to open it. But then I heard—

"Elsa?"

Someone was calling my name.

I had to see who it was.

With trembling hands, I started to twist the the box, and then—

_"Anna, slow down!"_

_I slipped and adrenaline shot through me._

_"Anna!" I cried, shooting ice, trying to save her. But I couldn't. I struck her. I had hurt my sister, my best friend._

_"There is beauty in your powers. But also great danger. Fear will be your enemy. . ."_

_"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna called to me. I wanted to desperately to answer her, to tell her yes. But I couldn't. Tears streamed down my face and I held back a sob._

_"It doesn't have to be a snowman," Anna pleaded._

_"Go away, Anna!"_

_"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show," I said with my father. That was how I lived my life now, that was how it had to be._

_I'd never felt so broken, so lost. My parents were gone, leaving only Anna and I. Who was to take care of Anna now? She could never know. I could never be there for her._

_I buried my head into my knees, my back against the door where Anna was. It was the closest to her I could afford to be._

_My hands trembled as I took off the gloves. I couldn't let my powers show. I couldn't._

_I picked up the coronation items, turned around, and held my breath. Control it, control it. Then I heard him say the final words and it was over._

_I put the items down and hastily put my gloves back on. I had made it. A smile of relief broke my face._

_"What are you so afraid of?"_

_"I said enough!"_

_I whirled around, ice shooting from my fingertips, creating a barrier between us. I could hear the gasps, see the horror on everyone's face. Anna looked at me, her eyes wide._

_"Elsa," she whispered._

_I could feel my breaths coming short. I fled the room. What had I done?_

_"So, my name's Jack."_

_He held his hand out and I considered it a moment before taking it. It was cool and felt oddly pleasant in mine._

_"I'm Elsa."_

_Then Jack's lips were on mine, just there. The lightest brush, the slightest contact. He leaned in more, pressing them more firmly against mine. It was as soft as could be, slowly and cautiously. It was perfect._

_"I know we can figure this out together!"_

_"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"_

_"Your sister is dead!"_

_And everything came to a stop. Time ceased. I was no longer breathing. I felt like I was in a horrible, horrible dream. It couldn't be real. But it was._

_I had killed my sister. My worst nightmare had come true._

_"Jack, I killed her."_

_I tried to focus on the blue, I tried to hold on. But I didn't want to. I just wanted all the pain to be gone. It hurt everywhere. My world was made up of pain. But didn't I deserve that?_

_"It hurts so bad, Jack."_

_The blue was fading away. I was slipping into the darkness._

_Jack's voice was becoming softer and more distant._

_"Don't leave me! Don't!"_

_I couldn't hear him anymore, but then the faintest sound-_

_"I love you."_

* * *

**THE FEELS. I enjoyed writing this a lot. Anyways.**

**What'll happen next? Leave me a review! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	42. Chapter 41 Jack's POV

**Heyy everyone. Sorry I haven't been on in a couple days. End of school has got me busy along with trying to get a job. But I did get one so yay! Then I got into my college classes (finally) but I still have to pick up books and stuff. My friend Nick graduated yesterday, so I'm really down and out of it today. I mean graduation was good but I'm just gonna miss him. A lot. :( Not much else to say. It's Friday so I guess that's cool. My friend Marlin's birthday is coming up so I'm making him a Deadpool binder. He's obsessed with Deadpool, I swear. Anyway, enough about my sad life.**

**Welcome to my new followers: Leale, isidipi, loveedwrdanbella, lusserina, and agitoasakura!**

**Thanks for the favorites: isidipi, loveedwrdanbella, lusserina, and agitoasakura!**

**A mega thanks to all my reviewers: AtrianRose98, Fushigi Doll, Time Lordess, Guest, ElevenWhovian, DualStarduster, vanishingsoulsx, JelsaLover, Elaine O'Roake, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Allliiiyyya, death of snipers, emma rosaly, Wrendragongirl, Guest, maranoismylife, birdywings, and THE B MAN! You guys are the best.**

**Sooo here you go then!**

* * *

**Chapter 41 Jack's POV**

"So that's it? We're just letting her go?" Bunny's snappy question came right after Elsa left.

North raised his eyebrows, but stayed silent.

"What if she's making up a new plan to attack us? And it'll be our mistake just like it was our mistake that we didn't finish Pitch when we could!" Bunny scoffed.

"I don't think there's that much left to destroy," Tooth said quietly, sneaking a glance at me. I met her gaze and she looked quickly away.

"I tell you, we're underestimating Pitch. He's gotten under her skin. She'll go crawling back to him. I know she will."

"She won't," I said resolutely. "She knows that he's manipulated her. She wouldn't knowingly hurt anyone."

"Get over her Frost boy!"

"Enough!" North thundered. "We shouldn't be fighting. There's too much to do to be fighting with each other. There's already been enough fighting."

Bunny snorted. I started to snap at him, but then saw his tourniquet and stopped myself. North was right. There had been enough fighting.

"I hope you're right about her, Frost."

With that he went away. It was silent for a moment, then we heard cursing in the hallway.

Tooth hurried over there, coming back a few seconds later.

"He's started to shrink," she whispered to us. "I'm going to dress his wounds."

She gave me one last glance before disappearing.

I sighed. I didn't want to look at North.

"Jack, I'd like a word."

"Alright. What do you think I should do?"

"Do? I think it's already clear what you should do."

"Then tell me. Cause I sure don't know."

But North remained silent.

I glanced at him and when I did, I surprised to see how aged he looked. The twinkle in his eyes seemed burnt out and it seemed like his shoulders were being burdened by an invisible weight.

"I don't know Jack. I've always had a plan, but now. . . Christmas is ruined. Sandy is missing, Tooth's palace has been captured along with the fairies. How do we recover?"

"I guess we just take it one step at a time," I answered after a moment.

He looked at me with an unfathomable expression on his face.

"You've matured a lot since you first came here Jack."

I shrugged. "Being a Guardian will do that to you."

"I guess that's true," he laughed and he suddenly looked younger. Then he turned serious once more. "Go do what you were meant to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Go give fun to all the children. It's what you were meant to do. Nothing drives away fear better than a good time."

I gave a small smile and shook my head. "I'd rather stay here and help out where I can. I could help around the factory or with eggs. . ."

"No. Go do what you can. That is how you can help. Visit Jamie, too. We haven't seen him in a while."

I was silent for a moment. Then, reluctantly, I nodded my head.

"Alright, but if you need help with anything—"

"I'll send for you," he promised.

I gave him another nod and started to leave.

"Oh, and Jack?"

I turned around, giving him an inquisitive look.

"If you happen to meet Elsa in your journeys and she's changed. . ."

"Yeah?"

"Tell her I forgive her."

I swallowed and nodded. "I will."

With those last words, I jumped into the air and flew out the window.

I would go and visit Jamie first.

On my way to Burgess, I thought of Elsa. Had she looked at her memories? Did she remember me? How would she find me?

Would she care enough to tell me she remembered?

She had to. We were at least friends. That was reason enough.

Dusk was falling in Burgess when I arrived. The town seemed bleaker, more desolate than I last remember. It seemed darker.

I made my way to Jamie's house and when I went to the window, was glad to see that he was in there. He was sitting on his bed, looking bored and flipping through a comic book.

I took a deep breath and tapped on the window. Would he be mad because I hadn't seen him in a while?

His head shot up and a smile spread on his face. I exhaled relief.

"Jack!" he exclaimed while opening up the window. "You're back! I wondered when you'd be back."

"Well I'm here now kiddo," I said affectionately, tousling his hair. He danced out of my reach, smoothing out his hair.

"Where've you been? Doing Guardian stuff? Man, I've got so much to tell you!"

"So do I," I replied. "What've you been up to?"

"You first. I'm sure your time has been much more exciting than mine."

I laughed and gave a small grin. "That's one word for it."

So I began to tell him about the past, about Elsa, and my short time with her. His face twisted.

"No offense, but I really can't picture you with anyone Jack. I mean, if anyone, maybe Tooth but. . ."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," I said, making a face. "I mean Tooth is cool, and—"

"And?"

"I learned she kinda likes me," I muttered quickly, "But Elsa is the only one for me."

"Don't you think it's kinda weird that you only knew her for like a week or two?"

I considered this. "It's different. It's hard to explain, but it is."

"If you say so."

I told him about Pitch and how Elsa and he had teamed up. How the Guardians' foundation had been destroyed. How there wouldn't be Christmas. How we were sorry that we let him down.

"Well," he said finally. "This really sucks."

"Yeah," I agreed sullenly.

"So is Pitch gone this time?"

"Yeah, I think temporarily anyway. He made some weird comment that he would always be there."

"He's a creep."

The remark made me laugh. "He is."

"That's what you thought last time though, that he was gone."

"I don't know Jamie. I just don't know."

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out finding Elsa?"

"I'm just doing my Guardian duties right now. Maybe I'll see her someday."

Jamie stared at me. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"You claim you love her, yet you don't even have the guts to go and look for her? Come on Jack! She probably needs you."

I grimaced. "It's more complicated than that."

"No, it's not. If you don't go look for her, you're a coward."

The words stung, but they were true. I studied the floor then looked back up at his face. He was staring at me expectantly.

"You're right. I'll go find her. But I still gotta do my Guardian stuff."

"It isn't technically Guardian stuff. It's just your stuff. You were doing it way before you were a Guardian."

"I guess you're right," I said with a smile.

I promised him to visit in a week or two and for some snow days before I left. Then I took off.

I would find Elsa. I would make this right.

* * *

**Okey dokey then. Once again, sorry for the late update. I think my life is calming down (finally) so I'll be able to go back to my original pace of updates. Can't make promises though.**

**So leave me a review! :)**

**Thanks for reading guys! You guys are seriously awesome. Love all of you :)**


	43. Chapter 42 Elsa's POV

**Hey everyone! How's your day going? Mine's okay, kinda meh, ya know? My friend Marlin's birthday party's tomorrow which I guess will be cool. Sure there's a person I have drama with, but I guess it'll be okay. It's not like I'll have major conflict at my best friends party. You gotta learn to deal with people your whole life. Might as well make the best of it.**

**Welcome to my new followers: waytooobsessed, markwyldespinebuster, and cuteclefairygirl40!**

**Thanks for the favorites: Sailor Anime 14 and markwyldespinebuster!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: ElevenWhovian, birdywings, Time Lordess, AtrianRose98, vanishingsoulsx, Allliiiyyya, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, death of snipers, DualStarduster, Sabrinalove14, KayJay, and SabrinaAtkinson!**

**Allliiiyyya: He's more powerful because he's believed in.**

**So, I meant to update this earlier today, but I didn't really care for what I had written. So I tweaked it a little bit and now am a bit happier with the results. Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 42 Elsa's POV**

_Anna. Jack._

My head was pounding, my pulse was increasing by the second.

_Oh, Anna._ Pain hit my chest and I closed my eyes. I didn't know what to think.

All the pain of Anna's death, all the guilt came rushing back at me. _And Jack._ Poor Jack, I had left him all alone. I had teamed up with Pitch against him. . .

What had I done? I really was a monster. I had killed my sister, I had destroyed the Guardians.

I crouched down on the floor, putting my head in my knees.

_What had I done? What had I done?_

I felt a pain and guilt so deep in my chest, trying to claw it's way up to the surface. No matter how much I screamed and cried, it was always there, eating me away. It wasn't ever going to go away.

I had to calm myself down. I was crying so hard that I couldn't breathe. _Stop, control yourself, calm down. Don't feel._

But all I could do was feel. I felt _everything_. Nothing was okay.

I had to get out of here. I had to get fresh air. I felt suffocated.

I stumbled down the hallway, half-blinded by my tears. Ice was starting to form everywhere I turned.

"Stop!" I screamed at myself. "Control it!"

But I couldn't control it. I was never able to control it. That's how I killed Anna.

I was boxing myself in. Ice was freezing along the walls. With a cry I shot upward, breaking the ceiling on Pitch's castle. Pieces came falling down towards me but I just shot myself up into the air, avoiding them.

Instead of the fresh clean air I'd been hoping for, I was nearly blown away by the strong winds that met me on the surface. Snow blew into my eyes and my braid slapped against my cheek.

I knew that I was causing this. I knew that I had no power to stop this.

The trees that surrounded me were now being covered in snow. They went back and forth violently in the wind.

This was how it was right before I learned I killed my sister.

There was only one place to go. The one place where I could live away from everyone.

How could I get there?

With trembling hands I pulled out the orb Pitch had given me. It was the last one I had. Frost had covered it and I threw it down. I closed my eyes as I stepped through the portal.

When I opened them, I was right before the stair case to the ice castle. I looked upon it in amazement. It was the same as I had left it 100 years ago. Snow shrouded the castle, making it hard to see.

I walked up the stairs, holding on to the rail so I wouldn't be blown off. I numbly repaired a broken part while I was at it.

I went inside and shut the door with some difficulty. It closed with a resolute sound. It left me feeling cold.

I walked across the floor, my footsteps echoing throughout the empty castle.

I felt myself walk up the stairs, not even remembering the decision to go up there. Each step I took was more laborious than the next. It was a struggle to push open the doors that led to what once my room.

Inside was more hollow reminders. Ice was shattered all around on the floor, broken pieces here and there. Wind and snow blew through what used to me the entrance to the balcony. It was now broken and exposed the room to the storm that raged on outside.

There was nothing I could do to fix it right now. So instead, I retreated to the furthest corner of the room and crouched there, my head in my knees.

"Elsa!"

I looked up. Was I just imagining the voice? I had to be.

"Elsa, where are you?"

I couldn't feel anymore. I was numb. All I felt was the cold. How oddly cold I felt inside. Maybe the Snow Queen was freezing.

"Elsa, is that you? Elsa!"

I shivered and cringed away from the voice. It sounded like it was apart of my imagination, but then I felt his hands grab my shoulders and I was jolted out of my mind.

Everything stopped when I met his eyes. The snow hung suspended in the air but I hardly noticed. This ripping sensation in my chest hit and I closed my eyes.

"Elsa," he whispered. "Don't worry, I've got you."

He knelt down beside me and then was holding me to him. I was clutching him, trying to make sure he wouldn't leave.

"Don't leave, don't leave. Please, don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere Elsa."

"I remember everything." I tried to tell him that, but it didn't come out coherently because I was crying to hard. I think he understood though, because he held me tighter.

"I've got you."

I didn't want him to touch me as much as I didn't want him to leave. I could hardly stand having him look at me with all that concern. It was disgusting. I didn't deserve to be looked at like that.

"You can't be here, Jack."

He looked at me and I turned away from those blue eyes.

"Elsa, it's all fine now."

"No, Jack it's not. I helped Pitch destroy the Guardians."

He looked away from me, his jaw tight. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"It wasn't your fault. He manipulated you."

I didn't answer him. I was a monster. I wouldn't be lied to or told any different.

"Elsa, please talk to me."

I looked at him and the words got stuck in my throat. I couldn't say anything. I just shook my head, tears filling my eyes.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," I choked out. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. That's all I've ever done."

He didn't say anything, but I didn't want him to. Instead, he just stroked my hair.

"I won't leave you again."

His voice was distant though. My eyelids felt too heavy.

"Go, please," I whispered.

I was somewhat aware of being picked up and placed somewhere soft and warm. There was the softest pressure on my head and then there was nothing after that. I fell asleep.

* * *

**Yep. Jelsa is sorta commencing, but not really. It will happen but won't officially for several chapters to come. I have some plans for my next couple of chapters so. I'm not sure how much more I have to write on this something. I know what I want happen, it's just a matter of getting there and tying up all the loose ends on the way. I don't know. I'm kinda caught up in all my writing now. That doesn't mean the updates will be less frequent, I'm a fast writer. I'm just kinda trying to think of what I need to do to get to where I want to be. If that makes sense.**

**Anyways, leave a review of what you think!**

**Thanks for reading everyone :)**


	44. Chapter 43 Elsa's POV

**Hello people! What's up, how was your memorial day? Mine was pretty good. My friend Marlin was psyched about his Deadpool gifts so it was good. :) Tonight is my sister's graduation. Graduating 8th grade, which is pretty cool, but I mean it's 8th grade. We're gonna go party it up at their little dance thing afterwards. It'll be good, hopefully. Sure there's gonna be this guy I'm not fond of there, but hey, who cares? They have food and that's a good enough reason to go. Even if I don't slow dance with anyone, cookies and cake will always be there for me. Anyways, enough about my obsession with food, onto acknowledgements!**

**Welcome to my new followers: AnimeLover261, Bumbleboy92, HeirOftheHowlingWolves, JeynaFrozen, JustABitOfWisdom, angeljelsa21, silamy, fanficbeliever11, mortalinstrumentsgurl1, aeriamusique,****and simaroniuxy!**

**Thanks for the favorites: Animelover261, Bumbleboy92, HeirOftheHowlingWolves, Virgo06, angeljelsa21, fanficbeliever11, and simaroniuxy!**

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers: vanishingsoulsx, birdywings, deathofsnipers, maranoismylife, DualStarduster, HeirOftheHowlingWolves, JelsaLover, KayJay, simaroniuxy, emma rosaly, angeljelsa21, ElevenWhovian, Time Lordess, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Allliiiyyya, Guest, skyhopper, and SapphiRubyCrys! Dude, I had 19 reviews, I think that's like a record! Thanks so much guys! You're the best :D**

**So, I meant to update yesterday, but was unable to because we were busy all day and had family, blah blah blah, but hey guess what! Last day of school is today! I've got one exam to take tomorrow and then I'm freeeee (until June 9th, when college stars :P) But anyways, I'll be able to update everyday most likely. Just so you know. Thanks for waiting patiently, here you are!**

* * *

**Chapter 43 Jack's POV**

I wasn't sure what to do with myself.

I had picked Elsa up and set her on the bed. What now?

I didn't feel like myself. I didn't feel like it was me standing here. I felt like I was watching events fold out like a movie, like I was dreaming.

But I wasn't. I could hardly believe it when she was in my arms, asking me not to leave. Just like 100 years ago. Only that phase was over.

I almost wished she didn't remember. Though she remembered me, which was great, she also remembered all the guilt of her past life. It made me feel guilty. I was selfish and hadn't thought of all the consequences that would come with restoring Elsa's memory.

I watched her as she slept. I wouldn't leave her again. Sure, I would have to do my regular stuff, giving snow days and all that. She could come with me, though.

I grew excited thinking about it. I would introduce her to Jamie. He'd be the first child to believe in her just as he had been the first to believe in me. I would help her overcome her guilt about Anna. I would help her recover from being manipulated by Pitch. I would be by her each step of the way.

I stroked her hair and the black strand in it caught my eye. I felt this icy anger seep through me.

_There will always be fear in the world. I will never truly die_.

I shook my head clear of Pitch's voice. I should've found Elsa before him. I should've been there.

It would be alright though. I would be there from here on out. I swore I would.

I sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard. I watched her, finally at peace now that sleep had claimed her. I absentmindely stroked her hair, waiting for the sun to rise.

Eventually the sun did make it's way over the mountain. The blizzard had ceased sometime overnight. The air was clear and fresh and I couldn't help thinking back to when I first met her here. Things certainly had changed.

"I'm glad we got to come! I was afraid that with the blizzard they would cancel the tour."

"Yes, well, I didn't think we'd have enough people for me to have a tour. Our minimum is 10, but we have 13, so I guess it'll be fine."

I shot up from the bed. Why were there people here? How did they get here?

"I see they did some modifications since I was last here. The stairs are rebuilt."

"Yes, well they must've done it sometime in the past week. You've been here?"

I walked out the door and peaked my head down. Down the stairs there was a group of people dressed in coats and hats. A lot of them held cameras and were looking around taking pictures.

"Oh yes," said a girl who looked a little older than Jamie. "I come here all the time. I think it's fascinating. It's so beautiful. . ."

"Yes, well. Let's get on with it shall we? Archeologists roughly estimate it to be around 200 years old, maybe older. No one knows how it was built, or even how it was possible to build. Of course, there are legends about how it was built. . ."

"This is my favorite part," the girl whispered to a young adult.

"Some believe that the God's sculpted it themselves as a gift to one of the kings or queens that ruled Arendelle. Others believe that it was formed using magic. There are some who have believed it to be the lair of the Yeti. Even yet, there are some who believe that this was once home to Santa Claus."

I snorted. North living here? I couldn't picture it.

"I'll give you a few minutes to take pictures."

The tourists started to snap pictures. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the young girl start to come up the stairs.

"Hey! Stay down here," the guide instucted.

"Oh, come on," she complained. "It's my favorite part of the entire castle. You can practically feel the tension in the room. A major fight must have went down there. Maybe this was the sight of war! Or maybe it was a battle amongst the Snow Queen and Snow King. . ."

Snow Queen? This caught my attention. Was Elsa a folk tale?

The tour guide looked at her a moment and then sighed.

"Alright. Go ahead, kid. Just be careful."

The girl grinned and then started up the stairs. I watched her come closer, and then went back into the room to get Elsa.

I gently sat down on the bed and shook her shoulder.

"Elsa, Elsa. Time to wake up."

She gave a yawn and opened her eyes. Those blue eyes looked up at me sleepily and the corners of her mouth tugged into the smallest smile.

"You're still here."

"I'm still here," I confirmed. "I'm not leaving. How about getting up? There's something you should see."

I wasn't sure how she'd take her ice castle being turned into a tourist place. I thought she might like it. I had been used well while she was away.

"What is it?" Her eyes locked on something and widened.

I turned around and there was the girl, looking around.

"There's someone here!" she stated, sounding shocked.

I watched as the girl whirled around and her mouth fell open.

"Who're you? Oh my gosh, your dress is gorgeous and your hair! What are you doing up here? I don't think your supposed to be up here. . ."

Elsa stared at her, her hand clutched into a fist. She glanced at me and then back at the girl.

"You can see me?" she whispered. "Do you really see me?"

The girl frowned. "Uh, yeah. So who're you? My name's Alyssa, but most people just call me Lissa."

She stuck out her hand and Elsa started to walk up to her. She hesitatingly took her hand.

"Hello," she said, a slight tremble in her voice. "I'm Elsa."

Lissa gaped at her, her eyes wide. "Elsa? Like, you were named after Elsa?"

Elsa gave her a small smile. "I am Elsa. I don't think I was named after anyone."

Lissa stared at her and then she gave a small squeal. I winced. Yeesh, that was loud.

"Are you telling me, that you're the Snow Queen? The same Elsa that was sister to Queen Anna?"

"Queen?" echoed Elsa. "Queen?"

"I knew it! I knew it! I always believed that you really existed! Of course, I didn't think I'd ever see you but I always believed. . ."

"You know about my sister Anna? And me? You've heard about me."

Lissa shrugged. "Who hasn't? I mean, if you go and tour the castle in Arendelle, they have all sorts of interesting facts. Mostly it's all about Queen Anna, but if you read her personal diary, then you're in those entries. They briefly mention you in _Arendelle: A History_ but it doesn't say anything! That's actually when I started to research you. There had to be more to you! According to the books you just disappeared off the face of the Earth but Anna's diary says so much more. . ."

"I don't believe it. . ."

"Well believe it! Hey, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"No, no," Elsa whispered. "I'm fine. I'm great actually."

She turned around to face me. "Jack, do you know what this means?"

"Who're you talking to?"

Elsa turned back to Lissa. "You don't see him?"

Lissa frowned. "Who?"

"It's alright. I'm used to it," I told Elsa, shrugging. She bit her lip and turned back around.

"Jack Frost is here too."

Lissa looked skeptical. "The Snow King? I was always a little iffy about him."

"Well he's real. You just have to believe in him to see him."

"Really?"

"Really," Elsa told her encouragingly.

"Alright then. Woah! I see you now! Sorry, I didn't see you before. Wow, this is really weird."

I laughed. That was probably the strangest thing I've ever seen. One minute you're invisible, the next you're not.

I watched Elsa. She seemed to glow. There was a pink flush in her cheeks and she glanced at me, smiling.

From what Lissa was saying, it seemed like Anna had lived to be Queen. But how?

Elsa seemed to be thinking the same thing. She knelt down beside Lissa.

"Do you think that you could show me Anna's diaries?"

Lissa nodded. "Yeah, sure thing. We can go as soon as the tour gets over."

Elsa smiled and looked back at me. I gave her a smile back and held out my hand. She looked down at it and after a moment, hesitatingly took it.

And everything in that moment couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

**I just can't- nope- can't even- AUGH. Jeez. Anyways. What'd you think about Lissa? AND ANNA. You'll get to find out what really happened in the upcoming chapter :)**

**So leave me a review!**

**Thanks for reading everyone :)**


	45. Chapter 44 Elsa' POV

**Augh I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! I had work and all that stuff. so I'll make it up to you and post twice today! My sister's graduation went well, other than that not much to update in my life. Exams went well, but my math teacher gave me summer homework :( I guess it's cool, I mean I'm taking Pre-Calc next year, and I don't want to be completely clueless. We are going on vacation this weekend for a couple days, but we should have wifi where we'll be staying. So hopefully I'll be able to update!**

**Welcome to my followers: Cub06, KittenPunch6, and sailorvmelody!**

**Thanks for the favorite KittenPunch6!**

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers: angeljelsa21, Guest, Michelle-Lee, JelsaLover, birdywings, death of snipers, Time Lordess, Nicjole, DualStarduster, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Lillyluvone, vanishingsoulsx, and simaroniuxy!**

**Guest: yes, we are in modern times now :)**

**Michelle-Lee: Yeah, the black strand will probably stay. Lissa will too.**

**So here it is! By the way, sorry about the mishap with the POV label last chapter. My bad! But anyways, here's Elsa's! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 44 Elsa's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Mother tells me that it will help me to keep a journal. Something to tell all my feelings too. Okay, here we go._

_I want to go outside and play, but Mother and Father tell me I can't. Why can't I? I used to go outside and play with Elsa all the time, but not anymore._

_I still wonder what happened. I try to ask her, but she never answers. No one answers anything. I try to ask one of the few staff, but they just quietly ignore my questions._

_Mother is the only one who understands, to an extent. Although she doesn't know the answers to my questions, she sympathizes. It's hard for her too._

_I'm going to go and try and talk to Elsa. I'll write in you in a bit!_

_Anna_

I reread this over and over again, feeling my heart break every time.

The three of us had come to the castle after the tour was over. How Arendelle had changed! It had grown much from the smaller kingdom that I had known over 200 years ago. With the new expansions came more modern buildings. They still kept the older part of Arendelle for cultural and tourist purposes. It was a museum now, Lissa said.

Right now Jack and Lissa were over looking at paintings, giving me my privacy.

I looked back down at the yellowed pages and took a deep breath. I flipped through the book till I found a date. July 18, 1803. Then I began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can hardly write. I don't know what to write. I don't know what to think._

_My parents are dead. The funeral is going to be tomorrow. The news was received yesterday, but I was too upset to write._

_Belinda informed me that Elsa did know, but wouldn't be coming. Part of me is angry. Where is she? Are our parents not important enough for her to come out of hiding for once? If they aren't important enough, they I guess nothing will be._

_I don't have anything else to write. I don't know what I'm going to do. I wish I knew what to do. . ._

_Anna_

I closed my eyes. Poor Anna. I wish I could've been there for her, but I couldn't. In the end it didn't matter. I wasted so many years hiding, but eventually they all found out about me. Knowing this filled me with a regret so deep I could almost taste it.

There weren't a whole lot entries more. She skipped around a couple months here and there. It took me a moment before I realized why. There wasn't anything too write. Nothing had ever happened.

I could picture our lives in that span of 3 years. I would study in my room, eat the food that was brought to me, and that was my day. I image Anna's would be the same, only she was free to roam the castle.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is Elsa's coronation day! I'm so excited I can hardly wait! My heart is beating fast and I don't know how I've waited all this time._

_The gates will finally open, and I'll finally get to see Elsa. Sure, the feeling probably isn't mutual, but at least I'll get to see her. Maybe I can meet some new people, or try and persuade her to open up the gates every now and then. There's going to be so many people._

_I'll have to write and tell you how it went._

_Anna_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a month since the coronation. I don't know what all to tell you._

_Elsa  
has (had?) powers. Ice powers. The thing is, I met this guy at coronation, Hans. Well, I introduced him to Elsa because we were planning on getting married. I don't really want to talk about that. So she got angry, I pushed her too far, and then ice was everywhere and Arendelle was plunged into winter._

_I tried going to talk to her, but she started to stress and struck me. I don't blame her, I just wanted to be there for her, but I couldn't. She couldn't thaw the winter._

_Then I went back for Hans, because only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart, so Kristoff's family, the trolls told me. But it turned out Hans wasn't who I thought he was._

_I went out searching for Kristoff and found him out on the lake. I remember how cold it was, how it felt like I couldn't walk another step. Then, the ice started to crack beneath my feet. I was about to fall into the water, when Kristoff knocked me out of the way, onto a solid sheet of ice. But he fell in the water instead. I managed to pull him out, but he was so cold. I was feeling better, and my skin wasn't turning to ice. I guess that was my act of true love there- Kristoff risking his life to save me._

_It's been a month since then. Arendelle is back to summer. There's been no sign of Elsa._

_We've been on six trips to go and look for her but there's no sign._

_I think that they might be right. Elsa couldn't unfreeze Arendelle which means that she could be dead._

_But I refuse to accept it. I _will_ keep looking for her, no matter how long it takes._

_Anna_

I wiped my eyes. I blew out a shaky breath and fought to control my breathing. I hadn't killed my sister. Kristoff had saved her. Was he the man that was up in the castle with her when I first stuck her? He must have been.

"Elsa?"

I turned around to see Jack looking at me. I gave him a shaky smile.

"I- I'm alright. I didn't kill her Jack."

He pulled me into his arms and I stayed there, feeling safe and sound. If I didn't kill my sister, was I still a monster?

Jack pressed his lips on my forehead and I felt a heat flush under my skin. I stayed there a moment more before pulling away.

"I'm going to continue to read."

"Alright. I'm right here if you need me."

I gave him a small smile and nodded my head.

I spent hours pouring over all the entries.

I learned that Anna had married Kristoff and they had three children. Their names were Arthur, Cassandra, and Marcus. I laughed while reading about their antics and it felt like I knew them as well as Anna did.

I read about how Arendelle was growing more and more prosperous with every year.

Eventually the entries just stopped altogether. I checked the date, dreading if the reason why was because Anna had died, but it wasn't. There was a good thirty years between the last entry and the date of her death.

I reread the last entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Kristoff has been feeling ill again. He says he's not but I can tell that he is. I know that Sven's passing away has been getting to him. I only hope that he gets better soon. He's been distant, but I've been trying not to push._

_Marcus has been invited to a dinner in Ophetan. Apparently the princess there is looking for suitors. I'm worried about it. I want to settle down soon, even though he's indifferent about the matter. He's the only one that hasn't found a wife yet. I suppose that it'll happen if it's meant to happen, but I still worry and fret to him about it._

_The anniversary for Elsa's death is tomorrow. They'll hold the annual ball just as they do every year, but I've been feeling unsure about it lately._

_I believe that people have begun to forget Elsa or the reason why we have the ball every year. I don't want her to be lost. I want my sister to be remembered and accurately, as most people thought her to be dangerous. But she wasn't dangerous. She was just scared._

_Even after all these years, I still miss her._

_Kristoff tells me not to worry. We have each other. Cassandra is due to have her second born anytime. I can hardly wait to see if it will be a boy or a girl. I do hope it's a girl. Arthur has five boys and Cassandra has her little Elroy. I am wishing for a granddaughter, though._

_Anna_

I smoothed the wrinkled pages out and closed my eyes.

_I miss you too, Anna._

* * *

**Yep. I enjoyed writing the diary entries. I thought it was interesting.**

**What'd you think? Leave me a review!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	46. Chapter 45 Jack's POV

**Well I'll get right to it then. It's kinda short. I'd like it to be longer, but oh well. Here you go! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 45 Jack's POV**

"So what do you do, Jack Frost?"

I glanced at Lissa and grinned.

"I frost things. Hence the name. I give you guys all your snow days and all that good stuff."

She pursed her lips. "Hm. Doesn't Elsa do that?"

I shrugged. "I suppose now she can."

I thought about it. I could show her the world, delivering snow days together as we went along. That seemed about right.

"So are you two, you know? Together?"

I smiled and ducked my head.

"You could say that," I told her, running a hand through my hair.

Lissa squealed and I noticed the weird looks that she was getting from other people.

"You know, you're the only one who can see me in here," I hinted.

"So what? I don't care if people think I'm crazy."

"I like that," I laughed.

I glanced at Elsa and she met my gaze, giving me a small smile.

"I'll be back," I told Lissa. Her eyes lit up.

"I'll come with you!"

We walked over to Elsa who met us halfway.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Lissa asked her.

She gave her a smile and nodded her head. "Yes, I found exactly what I was looking for."

"That's good. What do you want to do now? We could walk around Arendelle or we could go back to my house and hang out. . ."

Elsa met my gaze. "I'd love to, but I have a couple things to do."

I gave her a questioning gaze. She looked uncomfortable and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Aw, come on! I've been waiting practically my whole life to see you! And now you're leaving?"

"I'll come back once it's all over," Elsa told her, kneeling down to where she was on her level.

"Promise?" Lissa demanded, holding out her pinkie.

Elsa looked at her, bewildered.

"It's a pinkie promise! They're the most sacred of all. You just go like this."

Lissa hooked her pinkie through Elsa's. "Now promise."

"I promise."

Lissa turned to me. "Will you come back?"

I looked at Elsa. "I'll be wherever she is."

Elsa flushed and looked down at the ground, trying to conceal her smile.

"That's seriously the most precious thing I've ever heard! Ah! You guys are seriously too perfect. I'm going to have to thing of a ship name for you. . ."

Elsa's entire face was pink now and she was looking anywhere except me. I laughed and took her hand.

"What do you want to go do now?" I whispered in her ear.

"Ah. . .," she trailed off. A strange look came across her face. "I have to go to Pitch's lair."

I dropped her hand. "Why?"

"The tooth fairies. Your staff."

"Right. I'll come with you."

"I need you to go and talk with the Guardians. The tooth fairies can't fly. We'll need help getting there."

"Alright. You're right. Just be careful."

"Of course," she murmured. "I'll meet you there."

We said goodbye to Lissa and then stood there a moment. I almost kissed her, but remembered Lissa and all her gushing. So I refrained, instead giving her a wink.

"See you in a bit snowflake."

"Alright," Elsa said, blushing.

I laughed and then we went our separate ways.

It took me a little bit to get back to the North Pole. When I got there, everything was chaotic.

"Jack! What are you doing back so soon?" North greeted me.

"Told you I'd visit soon. What's going on?"

"We're preparing for Christmas, only this time, we're making sure it will never be ruined again."

"What do you mean?"

"Reservoirs of toys! We're going to have backup toys!"

"That seems like a good idea," I said slowly. "I have some news."

I told him about Elsa wanting to help get the tooth fairies out of Pitch's lair. North listened and nodded his head.

"Alright," he said finally. "I will help you. You have to go talk to Tooth. I'll talk to Bunny."

"Where's Tooth?"

"Over in that direction," North said, jerking his head. "Trying to set up some drones to take teeth."

I gave him a curt nod and then groaned when he was out of earshot. Of course he would make me talk to Tooth. It wasn't that I didn't want to, it's just I had been avoiding a time for a feelings conversation.

"Hey, Tooth," I called out. She turned around and gave me a small smile.

"Jack! I didn't expect to see you so soon. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I coughed. "Everything's fine."

There was a pause.

"Did you find Elsa?"

"Yeah, yeah. I found her. Everything's good there."

There was another momentary pause and I winced inwardly.

"Listen, Jack-"

"We're going to Pitch's lair to retrieve the tooth fairies," I babbled. "Elsa's going to try and unfreeze your palace."

Tooth froze. "That's great. That's great! When do we leave?"

"As soon as North talks to Bunny," I told her. "I'll let you know when."

"Okay."

I started to walk away.

"Jack?"

I sighed and turned back around. Tooth was looking at me, smiling at me.

"I care about you, but I just want you to be happy. That's all I wanted to say."

I gave her a smile. "Thanks, Tooth."

She smiled back at me and then disappeared.

I was still smiling when I went to see when we were leaving.

Could it get better than this?


	47. Chapter 46 Elsa's POV

**Sup everyone? How are you? I'm pretty good! Gonna leave for Florida in a couple hours, finished this awesome book (Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell, she's like such a good author), got City of Heavenly Fire, and work got called out cause of the rain! It's been a pretty good day :)**

**Welcome to my new follower redbear606! Thanks for the favorite too :D**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: Guest, Guest, Time Lordess, angeljelsa21, death of snipers, birdywings, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, vanishingsoulsx, Shimmer Shine, HeirOftheHowlingWolves, KayJay, and redbear606!**

**So here it is! Not sure when/if I'll be able to update tomorrow. Might have to be later at night, like around this time. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 46 Elsa's POV**

I made my way back to Pitch's lair with a little help from Jack, who informed me I could try and tell the wind to take me there. It worked and I was back at his castle.

I shivered when I arrived, dropping through the hole I'd made earlier. It was so much colder down here without the direct sunlight on my skin. Ice still encrusted the walls of the castle.

Jack would be here with the Guardians at any moment.

Thinking about Jack sent this feeling through me. I couldn't decipher what it was. Because, I still cared about him, but at the same time I felt terribly sad. I felt guilty about what I had done to him and the Guardians.

What were we? Were we together? I suppose we were, although I hadn't heard him say so. But, I mean he had taken my hand on a couple occasions and had made it clear that he didn't want to leave me. Did that qualify as being together though?

Then there was the Guardians to consider. I wouldn't ever voice it aloud, but how could we possibly be together after what I'd done? He belonged with them. I didn't know where I belonged.

I had gone back to my ice castle, hoping that it could be my refuge just as it was 200 years ago. But, I couldn't stay there anymore. Maybe I could build another one somewhere else.

That would have to wait until I attempted to make things right with the Guardians.

I walked past all the fairies, still sitting trapped in their cages. I gave them an encouraging smile and continued to walk down the hallway.

I made my way to Pitch's private chambers, where I had last seen Jack's staff. Although, I supposed, he wasn't entirely helpless as Pitch had told me he'd be. Nevertheless, I would give it back to him just in case he wanted to use it.

I crossed the room and picked up staff, running my fingers along the frosty surface.

"Well, well. I wasn't sure if I'd see you here again."

_That voice._ My fingers let go of the staff and I watched it slowly fall to the floor. There was a clanging and then a moment of silence. I fought to control my breathing.

"Aren't you going to say something? I mean, we were partners."

I turned around and there he stood. Pitch. Seeing him filled me with a strange combination of anger and relief.

The relief was so good, because part of me still saw the Pitch that had sat on me with the rooftop. The Pitch who had taken me on a small tour of the world. I saw more to Pitch than the angry side of me saw.

Because I knew that he had lied to me. He had used me. And that made me angry.

But the truth was, there was more to him than both of my conflicting sides saw. I would never get to know Pitch entirely. And that made me sad.

"I thought you were gone."

"Everyone does," he sighed, bored. "Fear never dies. I'll always be around. People should realize this by now, don't you think?"

I shook my head. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it is _my_ castle, if you didn't notice. I saw the damage you did to it. Shouldn't you have, I don't know, learned to control it by now?"

I clenched my hands into fists. "You lied to me. I trusted you and you lied to me."

He laughed, a cold harsh sound. "Should I care?"

"I thought you did. I thought that there was more to you than-"

"Than what?" he cut me off, his voice full of anger. "That I was more than the horrible monster the Guardians paint me out to be? Truth is, there's not good or evil. There's only power, Elsa. You could still have that power."

"I only wanted to believed in!" I yelled. "I never wanted any of this!"

"Oh, Elsa," he said softly. "Of course you did. You didn't ask questions because you secretly wanted to left in the dark. But you knew the whole time didn't you? Yes, you did. And you didn't care."

"Stop it!" I yelled.

There was a crack in the walls and Pitch clucked his teeth.

"Control it Elsa. Don't you remember? Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show?"

I stared at him, taking a step back. "You knew? You knew the truth about me all this time and didn't show me?"

He said nothing, his golden eyes flickering in the dark.

"How could you?"

"How could I? How could I? How could you! You're all buddy with the Guardians now aren't you? Probably doing who-knows-what with that adolescent Jack Frost-"

"Stop it! They aren't horrible like you said! You lied! We were the horrible ones!"

"We could rule the world," he hissed. "It's too late now. I can finish you now."

"Don't do this. I know that you still have a chance, we all have a chance. You have to take it, Pitch. You have to hold onto it."

He stared at me, his eyes confused. I took a step closer to him.

"Pitch, please. If there's anything at all worth saying it's this. I know you can be different. I know you can be better than this."

He looked so vulnerable, there was something almost childlike in his expression. Hope maybe?

It was only there a split second, before it was replaced with that snide look again.

"Better than this? Why would I want to be? I'll give you one last chance, Elsa. You either side with me or side with them."

"I side with myself," I answered him simply.

"I know you're with them! I won't tolerate it. You are against me, and I will not let you get away just to hurt me."

He snapped his fingers and I watched as Nightmares surrounded us, all gazing at one thing.

"Oh, a little stunned are we? I mean, surely you knew this would come. I appreciate the help you gave me, but now I've no further use for you."

I shook my head. "I thought we were friends."

"Friends? I don't have friends. It's foolish."

"No it's not. I thought there was a part of you that could still care. I guess I was wrong. You always push people away, Pitch! You're just afraid! Why?"

_Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?_

"I'm not afraid. I could have everything and everyone at my every whim! I have nothing to fear!"

I glanced up and hastily back down, taking a step back.

"You're wrong."

"Oh, am I now? I don't believe so."

I slowly reached down and picked up Jack's staff, still looking Pitch in the eye.

"You're afraid. But we all are Pitch. That's nothing to be ashamed of. It's okay to be scared sometimes. I was."

"Fear makes you weak," he spat. "I am not weak, nor am I afraid. I've had enough of this conversation. Let's get on with it, shall we?"

I smiled. "Let's."

Then, before he could say anything, I threw Jack's staff up into the air. There was pause and then-

There was electric blue everywhere, crackling through the air like it was freezing all the molecules that it came into contact with. I shot ice at the Nightmares, which disintegrated when they came into contact with my ice.

I felt a hand grab my arm and I cried out as it twisted it backwards.

"You're coming with me," Pitch hissed into my ear.

"Oi! I don't think so! Get your bloody hands off her!"

There was a holler and I felt the hand release my arm. I turned around panting to see Bunny and Tooth fighting Pitch back.

Bunny, who was much smaller than I recalled, came over to me while North took his place.

"You'd better stick close to one of us."

I nodded, speechless. "Thanks."

His ear twitched and he looked away from me. "Let's go get us some fairies back."

I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Elsa? Are you alright?"

I looked across the room to where Jack stood, his chest heaving and his blue eyes wide and alert.

"I'm fine! We're going to go and get the fairies out!"

He nodded once and then turned away, going to aid North and Tooth.

I turned to Bunny who was looking expectantly at me.

"Are you going to take us to them or are we going to wait for Pitch to follow to?"

I shook my head. "No, let's hurry."

I ran down the hallway and staircase, Bunny matching my pace with his hops.

I led him to the place where they were being kept and they started a noisy racket whenever they saw Bunny come in.

"Calm yourselves," he muttered. "We'll get you out of here. Nice stairs."

I didn't respond to that, instead I asked, "How're we going to get them out of here?"

"Easy. With this."

He pulled out an orb from a little pack he had attached to his forearm. I gasped.

"What?" he asked me sharply.

"Nothing- it's just, I thought only Pitch had those. . ."

"Pitch has these? What the hell! Bloody bloody hell! Where'd he get them? Scratch that, I know already. How many does he have?"

"I don't think anymore. We used all of them."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright. Great. Let's just get this over with, eh?"

He threw the portal down while I got the fairy's cages open. One by one, they all made their way to the portal, disappearing through it.

"Where are you taking them?"

"Why would I tell you that?" he retorted. I looked down at the floor. There was a moment of silence.

"I am sorry," I said softly. "You don't know how much I regret what I've done."

"I can only imagine," he said sarcastically. "The truth is I don't trust you. People don't change overnight. It doesn't matter how much you're sorry. Doesn't change what you've done."

I felt too suffocated in here. There were hot pricks behind my eyes, but I refused to cry. If I cried in front of him, it wouldn't help my case. It'd only be another thing to add to his list against me. _Weak. Pathetic. A monster._

So I just stared at the floor and avoided his gaze. I watched the fairies go in one by one until there weren't any left.

"Let's get moving. We need to help out with Pitch and then you need to unfreeze Tooth's palace."

How would I unfreeze it? I wasn't sure if I could. I wasn't able to reverse the winter on Arendelle.

Instead, I swallowed and nodded my head. I was going to have to figure out how to.

I sighed, I really was trying. But I didn't know if it would ever be enough. Would I ever do enough to redeem myself?

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think it's Bunny's character. I just have fun writing him because I can picture exactly how he'd be. Anyways.**

**What'd you think? Leave a review!**

**And once again, thanks for reading guys :) You rock!**


	48. Chapter 47 Jack's POV

**OMG I'M SO TIRED. UGH. I'm too tired to say anything here, and really want to go to sleep but I know I need to update. You guys are lucky I love you so much. Florida's been fun.**

**Welcome to my new followers: 94monkeystogo, Blue Torpedo, Elgantina Fae, GuardianOfDisney, HeroofTwilight'sgf, I am my secret, OnlyABookworm, skittlesforeveron, and lpsponyfan252!**

**Thanks for the favorites: 94monkeystogo, Eglantina Fae, Flower of Night, Blue Torpedo, GuardianOfDisney, HeroofTwilight'sgf, I am my secret, Mindlessgal, OnlyABookworm, mardans, skittlesforeveron, and lpsponyfan252!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: birdywings, death of snipers, emma rosaly, KayJay, Guest, AtrianRose98, vanishingsoulsx, Shimmer Shine, Time Lordess, JelsaLover, Allliiiyyya, skittlesforeveron, DragonIceFury, OnlyABookworm, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, and AmyMilo! You guys are awesome.**

**Alright, it's late, so let's get this show on the road! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 47 Jack's POV**

"What are you doing here?" Pitch hissed, looking from Tooth, to North, to me. His eyes were full of hatred.

"Getting back what's ours!" Tooth snapped, holding her blades towards him. He took a step backwards.

"How nice. I'll admit that this is a surprise. I expected to just find Elsa waiting for me, but I get all of you. I'd love to rendezvous, but I really must be going-"

"You aren't going anywhere," I growled, holding my staff back up to him. His eyes narrowed.

"Ah, Jack. How does it feel now that she finally remembers you? Great? Fantastic? I must warn you, it won't last. You're foolish, all of you."

"That's enough," North cut him off, sounding angry. "You'll pay for what you've done Pitch."

"And how's that? With the power of your believers? Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you don't have many of those running around any longer. . ."

"As long as there's one child," Tooth began.

"We'll be there," North finished.

Pitch smiled and laughed, as though he was genuinely amused.

"And as long as there's one bad dream, so will I. That has a nice symmetry to it doesn't it?"

I looked around us and was a little unnerved by how many Nightmares there seemed to be. They watched us, not daring to come closer until called.

Pitch noticed my stares and called me out on it.

"Yes, they're waiting. There's so many of them now, aren't there? You see, the power became too much for me to have. I might as well create more and more Nightmares. After all they're much more efficient at spreading fear. And there's so many more, so many more. Just too much for the Guardians to keep up with."

"I think you underestimate us," I said, feeling a rage come rising in me. He looked at me sharply.

"I don't underestimate any of you. You underestimated me. You should've learned your lesson the first time, but you didn't. That was your fault. That was your downfall."

I shook off his words. We could still beat him.

"No, no, you're wrong!"

I shot at him and then he disappeared. Sand floated in the air, above our heads. I whirled this way and that, looking for him.

"Wrong? I don't think so. . ."

His voice was over us, all around us. Where was he?

"Looking for someone?"

I turned and there he was, standing and grinning. With an angry cry, I shot at him again. It scattered him again.

"Jack, oh Jack. That's not working. Just like last time, you don't learn from the first time around."

I glared at him, still keeping my staff raised.

"Jack!"

I whirled around to see Elsa and Bunny running towards us.

"Bunny, get her out of here!"

Elsa's eyes flashed. "I want to help!"

"No offense, but you've helped Pitch quite enough," Bunny snorted, shooting her a glare.

"Stop it, both of you!" North thundered.

I looked back at Pitch to find him with a smirk on his face. What could I do? I couldn't directly attack him, but I could get rid of the Nightmares. . .

Quickly and accurately, I shot at the Nightmares. I succeeded in destroying those I hit, but there always seemed to be more coming in, more to replace the one's that had fallen.

"Will you just give it up already?" Pitch sighed. "I'm growing tiresome. Let's just get this over with."

He snapped his fingers and that's when they started to come towards us. I took them all in and started to panic. I took a step back, and then started to run.

North was reaching in his pocket, pulling out an orb and started to shake it.

"Everyone, go now!" he yelled. We all started to run towards it, but I stopped. Where was Elsa?

I turned to see her a couple feet away, running towards me, fear in her eyes.

"Elsa? Elsa!"

I ran back, grabbing her hand and urging her to run faster. But it was too late. They had already descended upon us.

_It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. It was like being submerged in the coldest water, so cold that it's painful. The pain takes up your entire body, and you're scared that you might die. You fear everything. All your past fears, your present fears, and future fears come together in this moment to torture you. You can hardly stand it._

I had to find. . . Elsa. I had to find her, where was she? All I could feel was the dark, the cold dark.

"Jack!"

It was the faintest sound, but I heard it and latched onto it. I gritted my teeth. She was in pain, I had to do something.

With a cry, I channeled everything I had into destroying the Nightmares.

"They won't be put out that easily, Jack. The world is in darkness. I have them at my disposal."

The voice was right in my ear. I gave a cry and turned, blasting in that direction.

But it was getting harder and harder to keep fighting. Where was Elsa? Where was she? I had to find her!

I couldn't see anything, all I could feel was the pain and fear, batting me into the ground. But then, I felt something besides the fear, a pressure in my hand. I jerked away in surprise but there it was again.

"Jack, Jack it's me!"

I opened my eyes and saw her standing with me, amidst the sand and pain. I took her in my arms, trying to protect her.

"I'm here, I'm here."

"I'm scared," she whispered. I held her tighter. Her being here helped relieve the pain. I had to get her out of here.

"Hold onto me," I told her, gritting my teeth. She held me tighter and I took my staff, holding it on the ground.

I used my staff to launch us out of the darkness and pain.

And all I could see was the golden light.

* * *

**A golden light. . . yep.**

**So leave me a review, good readers, of what you thought.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	49. Chapter 48 Elsa's POV

**Hey everyone! Man, I'm so sore. . . so I was out on the beach today and got so sunburnt. It hurts, but not much I can do :P Imma live in Florida one day. But I need to be by the beach or there's no point. Well I guess there's the all-warm temp, but still. Anyways.**

**Welcome to my new followers: DrunkenSage, Kurodarkness, Sorencys, and cartoonlover44!**

**Thanks for the favorites: Sorencys and cartoonlover44!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: birdywings, death of snipers, KayJay, GuardianOfDisney, vanishingsoulsx, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, and Guest!**

**Guest: Eh, I imagine Jamie and Lissa to be around the same age, not really sure how old. You're not the only one asking for them to be together, but I'm not sure how that'd work out with the distance and all. But I'll keep options open!**

**so here it is guys! hope you like :)**

* * *

**Chapter 48 Elsa's POV**

The difference in light was so great that I had to shield my eyes, looking away from it. Instead I looked at Jack, who was doing the exact opposite. He was taking in all the light, a fierce grin breaking across his face.

The golden light weaved its way through us, chasing away all the tendrils of darkness that lingered. On closer examination, I recognized the texture of the strands. They were sand. A bright golden sand that seemed to cause the Nightmares to back up. Even Pitch seemed unnerved by it.

"Sandy! Just in time!" Jack yelled, laughing at the end. He closed his hand into a fist and pumped it in the air, bringing me closer with the other one.

"Is it really him?" Tooth gasped behind us. Bunny hopped forward, twitching his nose, and behind him followed North. There was a sparkle to his eyes and he seemed more joyful.

Then I saw him. Amongst the golden sand, stood a short man. He had a peaceful look on his face and his hair was styled into five points. I noted that he seemed to be fashioned out of the same sand that surrounded us. The sand that seemed to come from him.

"Where you been?" Jack called. "We were just getting this party started, if you don't mind to help us finish in our big number."

Sandy smiled and nodded his head. He made a punching motion into his hand and Jack laughed.

"I think he's got the right idea, mate," Bunny chuckled. It was weird to hear him say anything that wasn't spiteful or sarcastic, but the appearance of Sandy seemed to change all of them.

There was hope in all the Guardians now.

We all turned towards Pitch, who was tacking steps back now.

"You really think- I don't believe that you could ever-"

I gasped as he was cut off my a golden strand that seemed to wrap around him.

"Sandy- Sandy- let's talk now shall we?" Pitch said, trying to get out from his grasp. I watched, biting my lip.

"This'll be fun to watch," Jack muttered in my ear, flashing me a grin. I tried to share his enthusiasm. How would they plan on wiping out Pitch and his Nightmares?

I watched as Sandy shook his head and was a little confused by his lack of words. Maybe he couldn't talk.

Then I watched in amazement as he took Pitch, and with his golden sand, threw him out of sight.

All I heard was a scream and that was the last I saw of Pitch.

There was still one more problem though. What about the Nightmares? Their nostrils flared and they whinnied, pawing into the ground. Something else caught my eye.

"Jack," I gasped. "He's going up to it, shouldn't we-"

"It's okay," he interrupted, squeezing my waist. "Just watch the magic unfold."

I watched anxiously as Sandy went up to the Nightmare. They stared at each other for a moment, unspoken words in the air. There was so much tension I could hardly stand it.

He reached out to touch it, and then-

Then it was no more. Where the Nightmare once stood was now a golden horse, trotting happily through the area. I gaped and watched as the the golden sand touched all the Nightmares in the vicinity, turning them all into wonderful creations. There were manta rays, rabbits, airplanes, all making their way up into the sky. It was a truly marvelous sight.

"Sandy's the Guardian of Dreams," Jack whispered in my ear. "Pretty cool, huh?"

He pulled my hand and we went over to him along with the others.

"Sandy!" North exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. "It's good to see you again, my friend!"

"Glad your back," Bunny said affectionately, his ears twitching.

"Where were you?" Tooth asked gently, looking into his eyes.

He pointed up to the sky and a picture of the Moon appeared above his head. I looked around, but no one seemed to understand.

"You were in the sky?" Jack asked, running a hand through his hair. Sandy nodded his head vigorously and another picture of the Moon popped above his head.

"I don't understand," North said, his tone puzzled. "Something about the Man in the Moon, yes?"

Jack stiffened beside me and I glanced up at him, but could find no explanation for the tensing in his expression.

Sandy nodded again.

"Well, what'd he have to say?" Bunny asked him, thumping his foot impatiently.

Then Sandy turned to Jack and pointed at him.

"Me? You were talking about me? What about me?"

Sandy hesitated, before shrugging his shoulders and looking away.

"No, no what about me?"

"Alright, I think we've all had a long day. Let's just be glad Sandy's back, alright?" North said, the implication obvious. Jack was silent.

"We should go back to the North Pole and catch up with Sandy," Tooth piped in, glancing from Jack to North.

"Great idea!" Bunny shouted, a little bit too enthusiastically. The others muttered an agreement and I almost did, but then something held me back. I wasn't apart of them and it was foolish to pretend by agreeing.

North took out an orb, shook it, and then threw a portal down. They all went through it, leaving Jack and I to go through it last.

He reached for my hand and started to pull me through with him, but I drew back.

"Wait, Jack."

He gave me a questioning look. "What is it? Come on, the portal's going to close soon."

I shook my head. "I can't go with you."

He continued to look at me with that same confused look. "Why's that? Of course you can."

"I- I don't belong there, Jack. You're a Guardian, and I don't feel. . . welcome."

"Look, if this is about Bunny don't worry about him. Took his forever to warm up to me, and I'm the warmest person ever! That was a joke. But if he seriously bothers you, I can just pelt him with snowballs."

I smiled. "I don't think that will solve everything."

"Of course it will. Just come with me, and you'll see."

I bit my lip and shook my head.

His eyes tightened and my heart lurched at the look of hurt on his face. He stepped closer to me, wrapping his hands around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Hey," he whispered. "It's okay."

I avoided his gaze. "Is it?"

"Yes. Besides it'd be foolish not to come. I mean, we still have Tooth's palace to unfreeze remember?"

_Oh, right._ I still had to figure that out. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when it's all uncomfortable because I'm there."

"Aw, it'll be fine," he said with a grin. He leaned in and kissed me once on the nose and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"The portal?" I laughed.

He grinned and pulled back. "Right, let's get on with that." He gave me a wink and added, "There'll be plenty of time for _that_ later."

I flushed and let him lead me through the portal.

Maybe he was right. Deep down I knew that as long as Jack was by my side, everything would be alright.

* * *

**So honestly, I'm trying to decide how much longer this story has. I can see the ending in my head, it's just how many chapters. I don't know, cause I don't want to spring it on you all the sudden, be like "Oh, yeah, btw this is the last chapter. . ." I don't think that's really cool. But I guess I'll let you know that we are sorta nearing the end, but don't worry! I'll let you know more info as I know it myself. :)**

**But what'd you think? Leave me a review!**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**


	50. Chapter 49 Jack's POV

**Hey everyone! How are you? I'm actually not updating at like 11 at night XD Today's the last full day in Florida, we leave tomorrow. I'll probably be able to update early tomorrow before we leave so. It's been fun though! I'll miss the ocean. Foam in my face, break of the waves. Well, I won't miss getting water in my mouth. Bleck. Then once I get back home, it's back to work and college starts next week :P It'll be okay though! Anyways, enough about me, let's get this going!**

**Welcome to my new follower tipsyforharry!**

**Thanks for the favorite xXDarkest-KissXx!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: L.M.H Shimmer Shine, vanishingsoulsx, Guest, birdywings, Guest, death of snipers, Guest, DragonIceFury, and ElsaTheSnowQueen2!**

**So a couple people to address about reviews. . .**

**vanishingsoulsx: There's a reason that he wants to talk about Jack instead of Elsa. It'll be revealed in chapters to come :)**

**birdywings: I'm not really sure about a sequel. I'm just not sure what plotline I could have with a sequel. I've been considering another Jelsa fic or a fanfic centered around Jack's adventures before he became a Guardian which would cross over into other fandoms so. I'm still thinking though.**

**Guest: all you readers are my inspiration :) That and music. I listen to a lot of music and try to see if it could relate to Jack or Elsa and then try and put into perspective.**

**Anyways. So I'm working on this dabble about Sandy and his time talking to the Man in the Moon. Would you guys be interested in that? I'm still trying to work with it, but just lemme know yay or nay!**

**Okay, this has been a long Author's thing, so let's proceed with no further hesitation!**

* * *

**Chapter 49 Jack's POV**

With Elsa's hand in mine, we stepped through the portal and went to the North Pole. I heard her gasp when we arrived and I looked down at her. She seemed to be taking in the whole scene, with the toys flying through the air, magic seeming to light the place up.

"It- it looks so different," she stammered and then looked down at the floor. I realized she must be remembering the last time she was here when her and Pitch had destroyed everything. I gave her a half-smile and squeezed her hand.

We made our way over to the others who were laughing together.

North took notice of us. He raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Instead, he handed us glasses full of some liquid, and began to raise his in a toast.

"We don't have that much time," he began. "There is much work to be done and everyone knows this. But I figure, we must celebrate briefly, no?"

He looked at us, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sandy has returned to us! Pitch has gone away and we're all here together. Soon we'll be bringing wonder, hope, dreams, fun, and good memories back to all the children. Let's take a moment to appreciate this and then we go and unfreeze Tooth's palace. Right?"

He looked at Elsa and gave her a sincere smile. Elsa gave an unsure smile and nodded her head.

"Right," she echoed. I smiled.

"So, to all my friends in this room, I toast you!"

He raised his glass and drained it. We followed his move and drank from the glasses.

I looked down at Elsa and was surprised to find her paling. I set my glass down and turned towards her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her softly. She shook her head and offered me a shaky smile.

"Nothing," she whispered. She cleared her throat and added more loudly, "I'm fine."

I frowned at her. "I wish you'd talk to me. You're a horrible liar."

"I need to talk with you," she said anxiously. "Alone."

I glanced around the room. North and Bunny were talking in hushed voices, with Bunny looking angry. Tooth was talking animatedly to Sandy about something.

"Alright, let's go outside for a few moments."

I called to the rest of them in a loud voice, "Be back in a few minutes guys."

I took Elsa's hand, telling her to hold on. She held on to me tighter and I flew us through the window up to the roof.

On the rooftop, the Man in the Moon watched over us. All we could see was the sky above and below, the miles of snow.

We sat there, not touching each other. I was going to reach out and hold her hand, but she brought her arms around her knees, laying her head on them. I sighed and just sat, waiting for her to talk. It became obvious that she was going to need someone to prod her.

"Elsa, tell me what's wrong."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and alarm flashed through me.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry," I urged her, putting my arm around her. Her head fell on my shoulder and we sat there for a second.

"I don't know how to," she said finally. I looked down at her, but she hid her face from me.

"Don't know how to what?"

"I don't know how to unfreeze the palace. I couldn't reverse the weather on Arendelle. In the end, my death ended up stopping the curse."

I flinched at her words. "You're stronger now. You'll be able to."

She shook her head. "I don't know how to. How are they ever going to forgive me when if I can't help them reverse the damage?"

I sighed. "They don't hate you Elsa. They forgive you. North told me himself."

"Bunny sure doesn't forgive me."

"He's Bunny. He doesn't count. Not really. The point is, you're not bad Elsa. They know that."

"What if I can't unfreeze the palace?"

"You'll be able to. I'll be right beside you the entire time."

"Promise?" she said, her voice muffled from my shoulder.

"Promise."

We sat there and I gazed out into the snow. It was so quiet, so still up here. I looked up at the Man in the Moon. Why was he talking to Sandy about me? Why couldn't he just talk me himself?

I sighed and Elsa took her face from my shoulder and looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"You ask me if I'm okay, but are you okay?"

I looked at her, her bright blue eyes glowing in the night, a beautiful pink spread across her pale cheeks, her rosy lips that were neither too full nor too small.

"I'm perfect. Couldn't be better."

She smiled. I reached out my hand, one cupping her waist, the other under her chin. Her face flushed pinker and her eyes widened. Her lips parted slightly.

I leaned towards her and stopped a couple inches from her lips. Her eyes were only partially opened, like mine. The inches between us crackled with electricity.

"Is this okay?" I whispered. There was a moment of silence and then-

Her lips crashed against mine. I was taken aback by her enthusiasm for a moment, but then responded with the same amount.

Her hands traced my neck and made their way up to the back of my head, where they pulled me closer. I tightened my arms around her waist, crushing her to me.

She broke away, gasping for air. I moved down the side of face, planting kisses there and making my way down her neck. Her breaths were coming quicker now and I moved to kiss her on the mouth again.

We were a tangle of lips and skin. The feel of her underneath me, the way her eyes were lit up in the moonlight was too much. I kissed her again, slower his time.

"Jack," she whispered around my lips. I kissed her ears, her jawline, every part of her face. Her hands went from the back of my head to the sides of my face.

We paused, both of breathing heavily. She traced her fingers over the planes of my face, over my lips, through my hair. _And the way she looked at me_. Like I was the only person in the world. Like I was the only person that mattered. She was looking at me like I meant as much to her as she did to me.

I looked into her eyes and felt this lurch in my heart. She was the only one that mattered. There was only us. Two heartbeats. Two hands.

"Elsa," I began unevenly, still trying to catch my breath.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"I- I just wanted to say-"

"Hey! Are you two done? Get your bloody hormones under control already. We've got to go."

We both froze and after a moment I called back, "Yeah, we'll be down in a second!"

The look on Elsa's face was priceless. I'd never seen her so red. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny," she snapped. I reached out to grab her hand, but she pulled back.

"Sure it isn't," I laughed. "Come on, let's go."

I grabbed her hand and though stiff at first, it relaxed after a moment. I grinned and after taking another look at her, squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's alright. I promised I'd be right beside you, remember?"

She gave me a small smile. "I remember."

I led her down through the window where the others were waiting. Bunny looked ticked and Sandy looked a bit uncomfortable, which was odd for him. I gave him a questioning look, but he shook his head at me.

"Alright, are we all ready? Let's go," North announced.

And then we set out towards Tooth's palace.

* * *

**But the Jelsa moment! Then Bunny interrupting it. . . oh well. Whatcha gonna do? So, what's gonna happen with unfreezing Tooth's palace? How's that gonna go? I wonder. . .**

**Leave me a review of your thoughts :)**

**Thanks for reading dearies!**


	51. Chapter 50 Elsa's POV

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. My life's been busy. I'm working more than I thought I would, but I guess it's cool. Got my books yesterday and went and found all my classes. I'm not really nervous about college, just kind wary. I'm afraid I'm going to get the professor who takes one grade for the semester and that'll be it. Oh, well. Such is life. TFIOS came out today! I have no clue when I'm going to see it though :P I was supposed to go and see it with my friends but I haven't talked to them lately so idk what the plan is. Anyways.**

**Welcome to my new followers: Greysneakers14, athirahhusna, mainlyjesla, and olimacproductions!**

**Thanks for the favorites: athirahhusna, mainlyjelsa, olimacproductions, and dpx6101!**

**A big thanks to all my reviewers: DragonIceFury, Guest, death of snipers, birdywings, Wrendragongirl, Guest, Kayjay, guest, vanishingsoulsx, ElsaTheSnow!Queen2, and elsaXjack!**

**So one more note before we begin. I asked you guys in the previous chapter whether you'd be interested in ready the whole Sandy thing but I'm not going to do it. One, I'm not happy with what I wrote, and two, the next chapter basically explains it all so I thought it'd be pointless. Just thought I'd say that.**

**Alright, here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 50 Elsa's POV**

It was dead silent when we arrived at Tooth's palace. The air was thick with tension, not even Bunny cracked a comment.

I'd much have rathered they say _something_. With the silence it was more obvious that the attention was on me. That was the thing I wanted the least of all.

I could feel my heartbeat racing as I looked upon my creation of ice. The entire dome shimmered, light rippling across its surface. The sight of it was both magnificent and terrifying.

What could I do? Was it just as easy as it seemed?

I could feel their gazes honing in on me, the unspoken words in the air cutting me deep. If I didn't act now, what would they say?

I glanced around nervously and put my hands together.

_You can do this, you can do this. Just- just think warm thoughts._

Warm thoughts. Maybe if I concentrated on warm thoughts, I could thaw the palace.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"What's taking so long? Is she going to do it or what?"

"Shush," Tooth said quietly. I flinched inward. I just needed to block them out, just ignore them. The thought of them was just making it making it more stressful, making it harder to concentrate.

I couldn't think warm thoughts. All I could feel was the cold. The cold, icy dome took up my vision and all I could think was how impossible it was. I couldn't thaw it. What was I going to tell them?

I could feel all my hope dissipating. I couldn't do this. I'd have to turn around and try to get the words out. I'd have to see all their disappointed looks. My chance at redemption was gone. I could almost hear Bunny's snide comment. _I knew she wouldn't be able to._

I stared at the dome long enough for it to become blurry. I couldn't move. If I moved one instant, it would just fill them with hope that I was going to thaw it.

I felt a pressure on my hand and knew without looking that it was Jack. He squeezed my hand and I could have cried at the way he looked at me.

"It's alright, just take your time. I'm right here beside you, remember?" he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear him.

I looked at him looking at me. His eyes swept across my face and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. I felt a heat seep under my skin.

I could concentrate on this warmth.

I could feel the warmth of his hand in mine. The way he made me feel warm and safe. The way that just a look from him could set a fire under my skin. The way he seemed to shine on everyone, just like the sun.

"Right here beside me," I repeated, giving him a smile.

"Always and forever."

Something about those words seemed to change something. They seemed to set my heartbeat on a different metronome. It filled me with this _feeling._ I could do anything as long as Jack was with me.

And then I knew. I knew that I could thaw the palace. I could thaw anything, with this warmth that Jack gave me.

I looked up at the dome and it no longer seemed threatening or frightening. It seemed vastly insignificant. It was no problem.

I raised my hand up and closed my eyes, focusing on the warmth of Jack's hand.

Then, I could feel it radiating from me. I could feel myself thawing the ice. When I opened my eyes, I gasped. All the ice was thawing, turning into vapor. A smile broke through my face.

It rose in the air, whirling into a circle. Then the vapor came crashing down. Water fell down on us, like a light rain shower.

"I knew you could do it," Jack said with a grin. I smiled and all the sudden was bombarded.

"You did it! Thanks so much, come on guys, let's go fix things up!" Tooth sped away, the fairies following her.

Sandy gave me a thumbs up and North grabbed my shoulders looking me in the eyes.

"Thank you, Elsa."

I nodded, my throat tight. He let go of my shoulders and stepped away. Jack reclaimed me, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Hey."

I looked in surprise at Bunny. "Yeah?"

He examined his knife and raised an eyebrow at me. "Not bad. That doesn't mean I'm completely-"

I smiled and nodded my head. "I know."

"Well if we're all wrapped up here, I've got eggs to prepare. Sandy's probably got dreams to give, Tooth's got teeth to collect, and North's got toys to get going. We should probably get out of here."

"You're right," North agreed. "Jack, Elsa, are you coming with me?"

I opened my mouth to say 'sure' but before I could, Jack said, "Actually I think we're gonna head out for a bit. I want her to meet Jamie."

North smiled. "Okay."

Sandy held up a finger and motioned for Jack to talk with him in private. They left for a moment, leaving North, Bunny, and I.

"I'd best be going," Bunny said immediately. "Easter to attend to and all of that."

"Of course," North replied. "See you around."

Then he stomped his foot and a hole appeared in the ground. I watched in amazement as he jumped into the hole and then it disappeared, leaving a lone daisy where it once had been.

"That's an interesting way to travel," I commented, still staring at the daisy.

"Yes, a little bit too rough for my taste. I like my sleigh better."

"You have a sleigh?" I said with a slight laugh.

"Oh, yes. Don't worry; I'll take you for a ride on it one day."

"I'll look forward to that."

He smiled. "What do you plan on doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you just plan on traveling around with Jack?"

I paused, considering this. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"I'm glad. I can see that you two are happy together. Of course, I always thought that he might be with Tooth, but when he's around you. . . I can see that you change him."

"Were him and Tooth together?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, no! No. Just friends. Of course, I always thought, but I have an overactive imagination." He added with a smile, "Which is good when you're a toy maker. But you change him. And he changes you."

Of course he would think that Jack changed me. Being with Pitch equaled bad while being with Jack amounted to being good.

As if picking up on my thoughts, he said, "I don't mean for the obvious reasons, Elsa. You're calmer when you're with him. I could see that today."

I gave him a smile and nodded my head.

There was something about the way I could easily talk with North. Today had changed things. Even Bunny had been a bit nicer. This felt right, being here. I had originally felt uncomfortable and intimidated being here with my past actions. Now it was different.

I almost felt like I belonged.

* * *

**Alrighty. Coming up next chapter is Jack and Sandy! Sorry for the wait guys.**

**So leave me a review!**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**


	52. Chapter 51 Jack's POV

**Hey everyone. Sorry there hasn't been updates for a few days. I would say that it's going to get easier, but it isn't. I've been so exhausted lately. I worked 12 hours yesterday, and then had classes first thing in the morning today. Classes were good, I just don't think I was aware of how intense I would be. The work is a bit intimidating. I've already got assignments due, but it's the real world as my mom told me. So, whenever I haven't been working or prepping for college, I've been writing! With everything going on, I don't think it's realistic that I tell you I'll update once a day anymore, but I feel like you've gathered that. Sorry about that, but I don't know what else to do. I'll probably update once every few days. Anyways, now that you know that, we can get on with the rest!**

**Welcome to my new followers: 23Sunflowers, Antex- The Legendary Zoroak, Ichisake, Lola Otaku Chan, Mythomagic101, SapphiresAndPineapples, Team-EricSnookie, Semi-GothicGirl777, jcsr87, summer1145, thisismexox, and x-pounce-x!**

**Thanks for the favorites: 23Sunflowers, Antex- The Legendary Zoroak, Ichisake, Lola Okatu Chan, SapphiresAndPineapples, TheLastSonOfPluto, summer1145, thisismexox, the-silver-butterfly, and x-pounce-x!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: DragonIceFury, birdywings, deathofsnipers, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, vanishingsoulsx, AwesomeGuest, Chistabel, SaphhiresAndPineapples, Sabrina Atkinson, and Antex- The Legendary Zoroak!**

**Alrighty, let's get on with this then! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 51 Jack's POV**

"What's up Sandy?" I asked, throwing my staff over my shoulders. I was anxious to hurry this talk up so Elsa and I could get out of here.

She had thawed the palace, leaving that all taken care of. Nothing was left to do. Everyone was back to doing their own thing. I was sure that there would be more frequent Guardian meetings, but that I could handle.

I was ready to go and start our lives together. I would introduce her to Jamie and all the rest of the kids. We would go and see Lissa together. Hey, maybe we could even get all of the kids together sometime.

I would get to show her all the places in the world that I didn't get to show her while she was human. We had all the time in the world and all the opportunity to do so.

These thoughts kept whirling around in my head and with me sneaking glances at North and Elsa, I didn't notice Sandy trying to get my attention.

"Oh, sorry about that. Guess I got a little distracted," I laughed.

Sandy didn't smile though, instead he gestured for me to follow him. He led me away from the rest of the crew, into a secluded spot in a groove of trees.

I sighed. I was getting a little impatient. "Alright. What is it that you had to drag me over here for?"

I looked at his serious face and grew a bit concerned. "Everything alright?"

He didn't answer me, didn't even flash me signs above his head. Instead he began playing with dream sand, spinning it around in his hand.

I was racking my brains trying to figure out just what he wanted me for when it hit me. This was probably about the Man in the Moon.

"Hey-" I said, turning to him but was cut off by sand hitting my face.

I spat it out, my face twisted up. Why would he-

I couldn't finish the thought. I was vaguely aware of hitting the ground, but it wasn't that painful.

I struggled to keep my eyes open, but failed. I succumbed to sleep.

_I looked all around me. It was dark. So very dark. I was standing in nothingness. But wait a second, there was something else. It wasn't all darkness._

_I looked below me in amazement. What was that? It was so big, mostly blue with white covering portions of it. Earth?_

_I was on top of the world. Literally, looking down on it._

_Was I dead? Is this what happened when you died? Were you just sent here to forever watch Earth spin continuously?_

_I looked above me and it was like a completely other world. There was so much light. The light was everywhere and it seemed impossible that I thought I was in utter darkness just a moment ago._

_Stars twinkled brightly. Millions and millions of them. Then there was the Man in the Moon._

_He seemed to take up the whole sky and I gazed upon him. I'd never been this close. It almost seemed I could fly up and touch him. If I came closer, I might even hear his heartbeat._

_I was in-between Earth and There. Then I saw something. Or more specifically, someone. Someone else was here among the nothingness, the in-between zone. I stepped closer to the figure, trying to pick him out better in the dark._

_"Hello?" I whispered. Then as I stepped closer, I could see him better. He was radiating his own light. With a flash of surprise I recognized him._

_"Sandy! You're here too!" I crowed. If he heard me, he showed no sign, instead he seemed to be looking out There._

_I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at the Man in the Moon. He almost looked angry. He was flashing signs upon his head madly and gesturing wildly with his hands._

You can't return yet. There are not enough believers to fuel your return. You came too far up searching for answers. You do not yet have the strength to return.

_I felt my jaw drop. It was really his voice. It seemed impossible that he was talking, but here he was, talking to Sandy._

_How long had I begged for a response? Or instructions to tell me what to do? How many times had I begged him to talk to me on my loneliest nights?_

I have things to discuss with you.

_I watched Sandy. He looked wary, and even a bit skeptical. Huh. It almost seemed like he held a bit of a grudge, like I did. A single question mark appeared above Sandy's head and he crossed his arms._

I want you to watch over Jack Frost. Why? I don't want him to lose sight of being a Guardian.

_"Hey!" I yelled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sandy was gesturing and flashing crazily._

I worry about Elsa being introduced to his life. I thought that I had made the right choice in waiting until he became a Guardian, but now I'm not sure. I want to make sure that she's not a distraction. Of course, I'll permit them to be together, but if he starts to subconsciously choose her over the safety of children.

_Sandy paused and I waited anxiously for something more. Sandy flashed a little bit more._

No, she is no longer a threat. I never intended for Pitch Black to get ahold of her. There is no darkness in her heart. She is pure and just happened to be misguided. She is kind. Cherish her, make sure that she is happy. She has suffered much at the hands of guilt and fear, both in this lifetime and her past. I just want to make sure Jack remembers his duties as a Guardian. With a few words, I think you can help him understand.

_Sandy nodded then cocked his head, looking up._

I think it's better coming from you. I know that he still feels anger towards me. I wouldn't want to risk jeopardizing his future actions by telling him _this_. It would be the first time in 300 years. I don't think it will be taken well.

_Sandy shrugged and gestured a little with his hands._

Thank you, Sanderson. I will let you know when we can return you back to Earth. The stars will make you a path to travel, a way to return to the others.

_He nodded his head and then-_

I awoke with a gasp.

I sat up, my heart pounding. I looked at Sandy, who was shuffling his feet.

"Was- was all of that true?" I asked him. He nodded his head and shrugged.

I leaned back against a tree, trying to comprehend all of it. Why wouldn't he just tell me himself? But then, he had a point. I would be angry that the only words in 300 years would be ones reminding me that I was a Guardian.

He was wrong though. I knew that being a Guardian meant putting children before yourself, even before the ones you loved. At the same time though, Elsa meant a lot to me.

"Do you think I would ever do that?" I asked, turning to Sandy. I waited anxiously for his answer.

After a moment of hesitation he shook his head, but then he shrugged afterward.

I sighed and closed my eyes. What did he expect me to do? Just up and leave Elsa? I promised her that I would be by her side.

I wouldn't do anything of the sort. The Man in the Moon was wrong. Technically, he was just issuing a precaution, but still.

He was wrong. I wouldn't forget I was a Guardian. But at the same time, I wasn't going to lose Elsa again. I would find a way to do both no matter what it entailed.

"I'm going back," I muttered to Sandy. He held up a finger for me to wait, but I ignored it and stalked back towards North and Elsa.

I wasn't having anyone else tell me what to do or who I was. I knew who I was, and _he_ was wrong about me. It looked like I was going to have to prove it.

* * *

**So this idea was inspired by my sister when she asked me, "Do you think he would choose Jamie or Elsa if one of them was in grave danger?" I mean granted, Elsa's immortal soo it was kinda pointless, but it made me think all the while. Anyways. Yep.**

**So what'd you think? Leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading everyone :)**


	53. Chapter 52 Elsa's POV

**Hey everyone! Yeah, I know long time no see! I feel bad cause it's been like a week. I've been struggling to find time to write and when I do have time, I just sit and stare at my computer. I ended up writing a chapter but pitching it because I didn't care for what I'd written. But this is okay, so anyways. Not much is going on, getting ready to start week two of college! So far, so good. I don't work every night this week like I did the last so that's good, more time for writing and updates :)**

**So welcome to my new followers: MiniNarwhalsWOOT, RBreimond, stalkingu, and strongyu!**

**Thanks for the favorites: Ani Isilee, MiniNarwalsWOOT, Unimportant12, adrianazaba, oceangirl27, stalkingu, and strongyu!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Antex- The LegendaryZoroak, death of snipers, AwesomeGuest, birdywings, DualStarduster, vanishingsoulsx, kitsunelover300, beatrixparilla, and stalkingu!**

**Alrighty then, let's get on with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 52 Elsa's POV**

"Hey, I'm back," Jack called, waving his staff in the air. I waved back to him with a smile.

"Ah, Jack," North greeted. "I was just about to leave. Everything okay?"

"Fine," he replied curtly. I scanned his tense face, trying to look for some indicator of what was wrong. What had Sandy said that upset him so?

"I was going to go back to the North Pole. You and Elsa will make sure to drop by?"

"Sure thing," Jack said distractedly. "You ready to head out, Elsa?"

I murmured an agreement. We said goodbye to North.

"Are we going to say goodbye to Sandy?" I asked him.

"Already did. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

I smiled. "Alright, let's go."

He took my hand and pulled me close to him. And then we were flying.

It was still as exhilarating as the first time, the feel of the wind in my hair, the feeling of weightlessness. It was fantastic. My eyes stung with the wind blowing in them, so I instinctively shut them.

"Ah! None of that! Open your eyes."

I let out a sigh and opened them. We were flying above a town, coated in the snow that was falling all around us.

"Ha, looks like we were in time after all. I was worried that it would be nighttime."

"Because then I wouldn't get to meet Jamie?" I offered.

He grinned. "Of course you'd meet him. We just wouldn't get to go and play or anything."

I laughed. It was typical of Jack to think that way.

"Well let's have a look around. Shall I give you a tour or do you just want to skip to meeting the kids?"

"Let's go ahead and meet everyone. We can tour later. Is there a whole lot to tour?"

"Nah, but there is this one place I want to show you."

I nodded my head.

"Alright, well then, let's go find Jamie and the rest of them. They should be somewhere around here. They'll be either at Jamie's house or the park."

I took Jack's hand and we went around looking. We looked in at Jamie's house, but there was no sign of anyone except a little girl playing outside, her mom watching from the window.

"That's Sophie. Sweet kid," Jack said affectionately.

We made our way to the park, which was overrun with kids enjoying the snow day.

"Hey, it's Jack!"

"Jack!"

"Is it really? Haven't seen him in a while!"

Then there were all these kids coming up to us, well to Jack. I kinda sidestepped into the sidelines and watched it, smiling.

"Hey, hey," Jack laughed. "What's up everyone? Miss me?"

"Yeah. Snowball fights are always better when you're around!" one of the boys said, running a hand through his black hair.

"Not to mention, I did miss the snow days. Where you been?"

"Had some stuff going on, but I'm back here to stay. I've got a friend I'd like you to meet."

One of the boys mouth fell open. "Is this seriously her? Oh, wow. I'm Jamie."

He came up to me and looked me directly in the eye which was still startling to me.

"Elsa," I said with a smile.

"Dude, who's he talking with?"

"You have to believe, dummy."

"Ohh, right. Well what's her name Jack? Give me a name to believe in!"

"Her name's Elsa," Jack said, throwing a wink at me. "The Snow Queen. A heart of ice that I've only been able to thaw. . ."

"Watch yourself Mr. Frost," I said, raising an eyebrow. "I do believe that I could still beat you in a snowball fight."

His grin spread wider. "I've got quite a few points on you in the past two hundred years. Why don't you come at me?"

I smiled and bit my lip.

"Oh! I see her now! Wow, you're beautiful. Your dress, is it made out of ice?"

"Sure is," I replied to one of the girls.

"It is kinda cool," one of the boys said, pushing up his glasses. "I'm not sure how it's possible, but it's cool."

"It's obviously magic. What else would it be?" one of the girls scoffed.

"Alright guys," Jack said, "I think some introductions are needed. This is Elsa."

One by one, they introduced themselves to me.

"Do you have frost powers like Jack?"

"They're more of ice powers, but more or less, yes."

"Dude, we should totally have the ultimate snowball fight!"

"Oh, can we please? I call Jack on my team!"

"Nah, no teams! Free-for-all?"

"Slow down," Jack laughed. He threw a mischievous glance my way and added, "I'm down with a snowball fight but you might have to go easy on Elsa over here. Only been in a handful of snowball fights in her life. She's pretty bad."

The kids, stood at me, their mouths gaped open.

"I'm not bad!" I protested.

"Show us what you got!"

With a flick of my fingers, I threw snowballs at all of them. They made a noise of surprise, except Jack who shook his head, unimpressed.

"Fancy moves, but come on, let's get on with this!"

Then chaos broke out. Everyone started throwing snowballs at one another, Jack making plenty of ammo among the ground.

I threw snowballs this way and that, not even caring who I threw them at. I got pelted hard in the waist and turned around to retaliate.

"Jack Frost!" I yelled.

He looked innocently at me. "What is it snowflake? Can't take a hit or two?"

In response, I pelted him right in the chest.

He laughed and it started back up again. He threw an icy snowball at my face, which I managed to dodge with a gasp. I threw again but found that my target hit empty air. Where did he go?

I exhaled a breath of surprise when a pair of hands grabbed my arms, twisting them behind my back, but not painfully.

"Gotcha," Jack murmured in my ear, planting a kiss on my cheek.

I struggled uselessly, but not too much. I didn't mind being caught that much.

"What am I to do now?" I sighed. A smile played on his lips.

"Well I'm sure not letting you go."

"Prisoner of war, I suppose. Can't lie, though. I don't mind too much."

His smile widened. "Is that so?"

In reply, I kissed him on the lips. I felt him smile under my lips and the feeling was so strange that I broke away, laughing.

A snowball hit me and I turned to see Jamie pelting me with snowballs.

"Nice idea Jamie! Everyone hit Elsa!"

"Wait, what? No!" I shrieked. Jack's grip on me turned around and everyone started to hit me with snowballs. I protested but eventually all of us ended up laughing.

We stayed the rest of the day in Burgess, well until all the kids had to go home. We played in the snow, me making snow sculptures and Jack making snowballs, all the while glancing at me and giving me these secret smiles. I would flush and look down, focusing on the snow.

"We have to visit Lissa and get these kids together," I told Jack with a laugh.

"Could you imagine it?" he chuckled. "As crazy as she is, she's got the whole group of them beat."

"Who's Lissa?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Just a friend," I replied with a smile.

When the day was over and we'd said goodbye to all the kids, Jack looped his arm around my waist pulling me close.

"And now, we can tour."

"There's nothing to tour!"

"True, but I do have something to show you. You've already seen it, but this time it might be different."

I gave him a questioning look.

He gave me a smile and kissed me on the nose. "Come on, you'll see when we get there."

I sighed. "Alright."

Then I let him take my hand and we went flying through the night.

* * *

**Alright. It won't be such a long wait for the next chapter!**

**So leave me a review!**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**


	54. Chapter 53 Jack's POV

**Hey guys! Week 2 of college down! I feel successful. We had our first Psychology test today, which actually went fairly well. I was dreading it, but it turns out I didn't have much to be worried about. Not much has been going on other than that. Man, I've turned into a social recluse. I haven't talked to like anyone in forever. . . but then again they haven't tried to talk to me either sooo I don't know how I feel :I Everyone's off doing their own thing like camps and I've been balancing work and college. I hung out with my friend Marlin the other day and we just played Minecraft. That was like a week ago, though, and I haven't talked to him since. Huh. I really am not social. Anyways, enough about that, let's get on with this reading party :D**

**Welcome to my new followers Trajedy'sFables and irenet122!**

**Thanks for the favorites: Arowflight, sydvan23, and irenet122!**

**Thanks so much to all of my reviewers: birdywings, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, beatrixparilla, Guest, Antex- The Legendary Zoroark, MythoMagic101, vanishingsoulsx, SapphiresAndPineapples, and TheresaMKappel!**

**So I'm feeling warm and fuzzy and just want to thank all of you. I want to thank those who have been with me since the beginning as well as the friends we've gained. You guys make my day every day and all the reviews, favorites, and follows this story has gotten are way more than I ever expected this story to become.**

**Okay, yuck that was sappy. Alright, enough emotion. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 53 Jack's POV**

I looked down and saw Elsa gazing up on me. Her eyes were bright and seemed to shine like the stars that were starting to appear overhead. I smiled and she smiled back at me.

Today had been the best day. I had introduced her to Jamie and the others. Of course, she had fit in right in; the kids had taken to her immediately. Jamie seemed to approve of her, which filled me with relief. I knew that they would accept her, but just to see her realize that she belonged somewhere filled me with the deepest satisfaction.

And now I was taking her to the perfect place to finish our day. I imagine she might be a little confused why I was taking her to the frozen lake I'd woke up on, but it was an important place to me. I wanted to be able to share that with her.

Oops, I missed it. I made a circle while Elsa laughed, wondering exactly what I was doing. I worked my way through all the trees and set her down on the ice, joining her a moment later. I watched her to gauge her reaction.

She smiled and looked around.

"Wait, I recognize this. . ."

"It's where we first met," I reminded her. "Well after you awoke, anyway."

The smile dropped from her face. "I remember. You were crying, and obviously upset."

"I was not crying!" I said hotly. "But yeah, I was upset."

As we walked out to the center of the lake, I laced my fingers with hers. Her fingers were so small, so delicate. I ran my thumb over her skin, marveling at the smoothness of it.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked. She let out an impatient sound.

"Why were you upset?" she retorted. I laughed.

"Oh, well I guess I was just a little fed up with the Guardians."

She looked at me, obviously expecting more.

"Alright," I blew out. "I was starting to wonder if I'd made the right decision joining the Guardians."

Her eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yeah, yeah. Only for a split second though. I mean, they need me. Without me, they'd be a bunch of stiffs without fun. I am the Guardian of Fun after all."

She smiled. "Things have certainly changed in the past 200 years."

I watched her face carefully, trying to figure out what she meant by that.

"What did Sandy have to say?" she asked me seriously. I stiffened and she gave me a questioning look.

"Oh. That. Nothing of great importance," I said, trying to keep the bite out of my voice. I didn't do a great job, because Elsa started to grow concerned.

"Well it was obviously something important because you're upset," she said slowly, trying to test the waters.

I was silent. Then- why shouldn't I tell her? It wasn't like she was going anywhere.

"The Man in the Moon apparently had a message for me," I stated.

She didn't say anything, but just waited for me to continue. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"He was concerned about us."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Us?"

"Well not you- just me. He was worried I wouldn't fulfill my job as a Guardian. That I might get distracted. It was ridiculous."

Elsa was quiet for a moment. "It doesn't sound ridiculous."

"It completely is. The only words he's said to me and he speaks to talk about something that's not an issue."

"It's not an issue is it? You wouldn't ever choose me over- I mean you know I'd never expect that," Elsa said in a strained voice.

"I know that. I know what being a Guardian entails."

There was a silence between us and the tension was horribly thick. I said the first thing that popped in my mind.

"You know, I awoke here on this lake."

"Really?"

"Yep. Elsa. . . I awoke here with nothing. The only thing I knew was that my name was Jack Frost and that I had no one. I couldn't touch anyone; no one could see me or hear me. But then I met you."

Her eyes flickered and a sad smile crossed her face. I brought her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. She laid her head on my chest, curling her fingers like that. I could feel her heartbeat and I just wanted to stay in this moment.

"It was amazing," I murmured. "You have no idea how glad I am that I met you. I was all alone, but then you came. My own personal light to illuminate the darkness."

"Jack. . ."

"And you were alone too. All I could think when you told me everything, was how I would never leave you. I promised myself that you would never be alone again. I mean, I don't know what I would do without you. When you- when you died. . ." I coughed over the word. "I didn't know what I would do. Eventually, the pain got better, but I never forgot you Elsa."

She was silent and I waited for her to say something. But she didn't.

"I mean, I guess I'm just extremely lucky that I have you. Because- because I love you, Elsa. You're the most amazing person in my life, and I'm never letting you go."

"Jack?" Elsa asked, her voice trembling.

"Yeah?"

"Be quiet."

"What? I'm trying to express-"

Without warning, Elsa pressed her lips to mine, and I was forced to be quiet.

* * *

**Hm. So I wonder what will happen next. . . Lissa will be in the next chapter :D**

**So what'd you think? Leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading guys :) You're all amazing and I love you all!**


End file.
